


A Stillwater Haunting

by cernicalo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Episode: s06e04 Heartland, Halloween, M/M, Mild Language, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cernicalo/pseuds/cernicalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Sherriff Tony DiNozzo had good reasons for hating the holidays, but maybe that’s changing.  Takes place around Season 6, Heartland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Halloween case-fic with a small side-helping of the supernatural, m/m, language, séance in later chapters. There may be some grammatical errors but, unless I stupidly changed things after it was beta’d, they were intentional for characterization.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, sweetrevenge98, my candlelight that is guarded most preciously. Love you, babe.
> 
> When it comes to NCIS, I own nothing, earn nothing, and have no say on who does. I just like writing about these guys but don't mean anyone any harm.

Chapter 1

_Stillwater, PA_

It was dusk on a Sunday night, a few days before Halloween, when Deputy Sheriff Anthony ‘Tony’ DiNozzo drove down the darkening residential street.   Despite the fading light, Tony noted that even more decorations had gone up since his patrol the night before.   He shook his head humorlessly as he drove passed grinning pumpkins, spider webs, tombstones, skeletons and ghosts and wondered how much more junk would appear by Halloween which fell on Friday.   Man, he hated Halloween and, as far as he was concerned, it was just the beginning of yet another hated holiday season.   He stretched his neck muscles, tired from a restless night of formless threats chasing him through a forest.  He’d attributed it to the fact that it was his first Halloween in such a rural area.  Still, maybe it would be a relatively good Halloween for once.

As a kid he’d been severely punished for his participation in “begging” for treats during Halloween in the exclusive New York estates where he’d grown up.  DiNozzos do not beg, he was taught rather forcefully.  The one time he tried to go out on his own, much to the detriment of a $3000 ski suit belonging to his father that was sacrificed as a “space suit”, he ended up unable to sit for a week.  Then, when he became a cop, Halloween just meant increased nut jobs and crimes.  Unfortunately, holiday insanity didn’t end on November 1st.

Thanksgiving, for the most part, wasn’t all that bad he supposed, except for the increased number of drunk drivers he’d arrested.  You’d think that a holiday centered on food would keep more people home, right?   Wrong and, judging from the number of pathetically morose drunks, holiday cheer wasn’t the driving force behind their excessive libations. 

Thanksgiving was a non-event in the DiNozzo household and certainly didn’t engender any familial connotations.  That particular holiday only meant a week away from school giving him time to re-enact the scenes from his favorite movies, out alone among the gardens and trees of the estate.  Tony was at the military academy when he finally put two and two together and realized that the turkey coloring pages and construction paper turkeys he’d made from an outline of his hand when he was little were related to a supposedly traditional Thanksgiving meal.  The academy version he was given turned out to be pretty tasty.  Unfortunately, his request for the same meal on those few holiday occasions when he found himself back at the DiNozzo estate were met with disdain, turkey being far too plebeian a meal for the DiNozzo dining table.   But, since he truly enjoyed the various dishes that made up a traditional Thanksgiving meal and had never shied away from thumbing his nose at his privileged up-bringing, he made sure to indulge at the various diners he frequented.  This year he intended to find out if Lou’s Diner served a good Thanksgiving meal and, if he was lucky, he’d be able to entice his friend, Jack, to join him – unless, of course, Jack decided otherwise and opted to cook.  The thought made Tony smile.

Tony stopped smiling when he again thought about the upcoming holidays.  Christmas, man he hated it above all the other holidays.  In his experience, nothing good ever happened at Christmas.  Tony frowned and pushed away all the memories of what Christmas had brought into – or taken from – his life.  He shook his head as betrayal and loss infused his heart but he hardened himself against those emotions, choosing instead to channel them into what he truly felt about the holiday – absolute hatred.  His feeling towards Christmas was why it was his habit to make sure he worked every holiday, letting others who cared about such things have time with their families.   That didn’t change upon his arrival in Stillwater and, strangely enough, he hadn’t even had to make the request.  Sheriff Gantry automatically had him working every holiday anyway.   

Tony slowed down to watch a high school student jumping off the Benton bus to begin his walk home, his backpack heavy against the black and orange of his letterman’s jacket, a sight which brought back good memories of college sports.  With light, quick feet, the boy bounced up the steps to a small, warmly-lit home.  Tony knew that if he rolled his window down even a little bit he’d hear snatches of greetings before the front door closed locking the warmth and light inside.  It was the antithesis of his personal experience regarding sports and family. 

Disgusted at his walk down memory lane, Tony ran a hand through his spiky, thick brown hair in agitation but then quickly smoothed it down.  Keeping his window firmly closed against intruding sounds and memories, Tony went back to pondering his relatively new surroundings. 

Yeah, life was definitely slower in this little town which was a good thing and, Tony told himself.  He really was developing quite an appreciation for the slower pace – for the most part since decent pizza was not to be had – although just how quiet this town was still surprised him even after living here for the last nine months.  He continued to scan the area and noted with pleasure that the only movement now was the swirl of autumn leaves in the late October wind.  He didn’t drop his vigilance, however.  It was far too ingrained after several years as first a street cop and then as a detective and he owed his best to the folks in this town, a majority of whom had openly welcomed him into their midst, so he really had no reason to complain.  Really.

But, despite his deliberate attempt to think of other things, he nevertheless imagined that the high schooler, like most of the residents of these picture-book homes, was settling in for the evening.  He imagined a family bustling about getting dinner ready, kids doing homework or everyone discussing their day’s activities, maybe even talking about their plans for the upcoming holiday.  He was fully aware of the grimace that crossed his face as he kept driving; telling himself yet again that there was no point in wondering about might-have-beens. 

Turning east, he drove to the outskirts of the residential area and down passed the remains of what must have been either an old church or a pretty large home at one time.  The only thing left now was a vine-covered brick corner about five feet high, heavily shrouded with trees and brush.  Next to it was an old cemetery with about a dozen old headstones and a couple of weather-worn statues.  At least it was still being cared for Tony noted upon seeing the old, white-haired man still hard at work, quietly weeding around the neglected plots with some hand tools.  There was an old bucket on the ground next to him. 

Tony had seen him a couple of times over the last week, always at dusk, but he’d never spoken with him even though he’d always felt drawn to do so.  As usual when passing this cemetery, Tony felt unease crawling up his spine, but somehow he knew it didn’t come from the old man.  Warily, he looked around but didn’t see anything to account for the strange but familiar feeling.  _It’s just a cemetery_ , he told himself sternly.  _The only one living and breathing here besides you is the old guy._   Usually, he’d just drive around the cemetery until he verified that nothing was going on, but tonight his unease increased to the point where this time, he decided, he was going to get out of the cruiser and go talk with the old man. 

He pushed open the cruiser door and was immediately assailed by frigid wind that seemed to seep into every opening in his clothing making goose-bumps erupt all over his body.  He gave a full-bodied shudder in response and tugged his jacket zipper up a bit more, contemplating reaching back in for the (in his mind) ridiculous fuzzy uniform hat he’d been issued.  This isn’t _Fargo_ , he told himself as fashion once again won out and he left it lying on the passenger seat where he’d thrown it disdainfully at the beginning of his shift.  He might need to have it with him at shift brief but, no matter what Sherriff Gantry said, he wasn’t about to wear it out in public if he didn’t need it.  

With that decision made, he pushed open the old wrought-iron gate which squealed loudly in protest making him jump slightly and increasing his unease.  Forcibly calming himself, he stepped into the cemetery.  There was a stillness to his surroundings that he’d found so common in cemeteries, stillness that felt as though he was holding his breath.  Berating himself for the ridiculous notion, he forcefully blew a breath out through his mouth and took another determined step, intent on speaking with the man ahead of him. 

It struck Tony that the sound of his boots crunching on dried grass and gravel was almost as loud in his quiet surroundings as that rusted gate hinge had been.  He felt the hair rise on his neck and he froze, his eyes scanning the area as he tried to determine the source of his unease.   Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he took another step following his gut feeling that he needed to see this through.  Tony continued forward, his hand automatically resting on his weapon.  As he passed the various headstones and marble statues, he realized that he was beginning to feel a deep sadness.  No, he decided, not just sadness but an almost over-whelming despair.  _Get a grip, DiNozzo_ , he admonished himself and continued walking.  Cemeteries, he thought with a grimace, he hated them.      

“Hi, there,” he called out with forced cheerfulness as he approached the diligently working man.  Surprisingly, it appeared the man hadn’t heard his approach because he neither responded nor did he pause in his work.  Eyes alert as he stepped closer to the man pulling weeds beside a pitted headstone, Tony tried again thinking that the old guy was just hard of hearing.  His second attempt gave the same result.  Curious and slightly annoyed now, he stepped closer, deliberately kicking some gravel towards the man in the process.  It was either not seen or ignored so he moved to place a hand on the man’s shoulder.  He wasn’t sure if he’d actually touched the man, but he jumped up with a shout making Tony stumble backwards.  “Whoa, sorry, sir!  I didn’t mean to startle you!” Tony choked out as he raised one hand palm out while his other hand automatically returned to his holster.

The man said nothing as he stood there but his face showed a kaleidoscope of emotions, the initial shock giving way to welcome then – joy?  In a flash, whatever that emotion was faded only to be followed by betrayal and hopelessness and, finally, anger as the blue eyes froze into ice as he glared back at Tony.  Tony stared back in shock and confusion but shook it off to take in as many details of the man as he could in the quickly fading light.   His hair wasn’t completely white; instead strands of black and dark grey were intermixed making the man’s hair look silver.   Tony was also surprised to note the man wasn’t nearly as old as he’d originally thought, although he looked as though life had ground him down.  That impression was heightened by the lines on the man’s face, most notably the deep lines between his eyes and around his mouth caused by a depth of sorrow Tony wasn’t sure he understood.  He wore dark pants and boots, heavily soiled with grass and mud stains, and a thick black woolen coat that looked like it had seen better days.   Done with his perusal, Tony looked back into the cold blue eyes.

“Sir, do I know you?” he found himself asking and saw the man’s eyes narrow.  Instead of answering, though, the man angrily threw his hand shovel into the bucket and turned to pick up the rest of his tools. 

“Don’t call me sir,” he growled over his shoulder as he stalked off into the gloom behind the building’s remains without another word.

Tony just shook his head as he stared off into the night, wondering what the hell had just happened and what the guy was pissed about.  Eventually, another blast of cold wind made him realize that he’d been standing for who knew how long in a dark and cold – very cold – cemetery and that he needed to finish his patrol before he was late for shift change.  He hurried back to his cruiser and drove quickly towards town all the while wondering if the guy in the cemetery was just an old bastard or if he really was the source of the sorrow that had assailed him or if, which was probably the most likely possibility, Tony was just losing it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Equilibrium restored by the time he re-entered the town limits from his patrol of the residential and farming areas both south and east of town, Tony swung his warm cruiser around to patrol the downtown area.  Pushing away the memory of that dismal cemetery, he surveyed the darkened streets of his patrol area.  Along with the residential section, his area included downtown Stillwater which covered a whopping five blocks running east-west and another six blocks running north-south.   Tonight Deputy Soren covered the rest of the area over which they had jurisdiction.  Namely, the western and northern sections which were mostly state land butting up to the mountains north of town.  That was where Winslow Mining was located, a thriving business that supplied most of the jobs to Stillwater’s population. 

Like the residential area, downtown was quiet, nearly all of the businesses having closed for the evening.  DiNozzo smiled, still amazed at his luck at finding a job in this small burg.  It was exactly what he needed after what had happened at his last precinct.  Here, while he both patrolled alone and lived alone, it was offset by his good friend Jack plus there were a few guys on the force he could tip a beer or play ball with.  Best of all, though, was that there were no emotional entanglements.  He could do without that head- and heartache for now.  Yeah, this was what he needed, damn it.  He cruised down one more street and then, being finally done for the night, he headed back to the office.

Despite Sheriff Gantry’s usual dirty looks and snide comments about his ‘big city ways’ and ‘toy detective badges’, shift change was handled quickly and efficiently after which Tony folded his tall frame into his jeep.  He was off for the next two days and, even though it was still early in the week, Tony intended to kick back and relax with some new movies he’d ordered on-line. 

Tony let the jeep warm up a bit as he contemplated Gantry.  The Sheriff was the only blight in his new existence.  It was obvious the man hated him and regardless of his experience as a detective, Gantry seemed determined to keep him out of any actual investigations even though at the time they’d hired him, they’d been knee-deep in the disappearance of a federal mine inspector.  Of course, it didn’t help that when he finally did get handed a case, the disappearance of a bartender from the Mounteville Inn a few weeks later, the case had gone cold as cases sometimes do.  However, Gantry used that one case as a measure of his abilities, often sneering derisively at the town council for hiring Tony against his better judgment and completely disregarding the high closure rates Tony had achieved as a detective in Baltimore.  Tony blew out a frustrated breath.  He might have considered moving on if not for Jack.  _So, screw you, Gantry,_ _you arrogant, small-minded, homophobic, bullying son-of-a-bitch.  Even if you’re in bed with Winslow himself – which wouldn’t surprise me –_ _you’ll retire eventually and Jack and I’ll still be here._

Refusing to think about Gantry any further, Tony adjusted the heat and then pulled out of the lot.  Without conscious volition, he drove two blocks towards Elm Street and was not surprised to see his favorite business still open.  Jack always stayed open late “just in case someone figures out they’re missing an important ingredient for their supper” but Tony had the sneaking suspicion that Jack stayed open just to invite him for dinner. 

Smiling at the warm feeling that thought brought forth, Tony couldn’t help but feel grateful.  Whether he knew it or not, in the nine months since Jack had pushed the city council to hire him, Tony had begun to think of the older man as a sort of father figure.  His warm generosity, quiet wisdom and in-grained honesty were the antithesis of Tony’s personal paternal experience.  Being around Jack helped heal some of the jagged places in Tony’s heart and, for that alone, Tony was infinitely thankful.   Now, if he could only get passed the other betrayals in his life…

“Anthony DiNozzo, you are one greedy bastard,” he huffed humorlessly to himself as he parked his jeep.   In less than five steps he was opening the door, both the warmth of Jack’s store and the merry jingling of a bell making him grin widely.  He was in time to let a small, elderly man out first.  He smiled down, his keen eye noting in seconds quite a few details about the man as he passed him in the doorway and nodded his thanks.  Jack’s call of “nite, Sam” supplied a name.  Sam had a thick, well-used coat and his dark pants were tucked into boots caked with leaf mulch, not unlike that bastard from the cemetery.   Short and balding with a surprisingly thick fringe of white hair pressed closely to his age-spot speckled scalp, Tony watched for a moment as the old gentleman stepped out and pulled a knit cap over his head, tucking in prominent fleshy ears before shuffling off into the dark, windy night.  Tony closed the door and turned to Jack who was sweeping up what looked like clumps of mud and leaf-mulch and getting ready to close the store for the night.  Since he liked to know about all the residents he met, Tony was about to ask about Sam but Jack spoke first.

“Was beginning to think you weren’t gonna make it tonight, son,” Jack said with a smile as he dumped the trash into the bin.

Sam forgotten, Tony gave Jack a wide grin.  “And miss those dumplings you’ve been bragging about all week?  Not going to happen!” Tony said, following his declaration with a laugh as he pulled out the trash bag for Jack knowing the older man liked to have his store nice and clean when he opened in the morning.

“That wasn’t bragging, son, just the God’s-honest truth,” Jack said with a smile as he led Tony from the store to the back of the building where he made his home.  “Now, you wanna talk braggin’ – when am I gonna taste that famous DiNozzo Family Lasagna?”

Tony smiled shyly as he sniffed the air appreciatively.  While he’d perfected a few special dishes and had learned to speak, read and write Italian from his grandmother while he was young, he had yet to share those things with Jack.

“Why would you want lasagna when you can have this?” he asked as he tossed the small bag of trash in with the kitchen trash.  He’d take it all out after dinner as usual.  “To be honest, I wasn’t too sure you liked Italian food.  There doesn’t seem to be much of an interest since there’s only one place in town that even sells pizza,” Tony said as he un-zipped his jacket.  “Why is that, by the way?”

“Oh, it’s a long, sad story, Tony,” Jack said as he pulled out some vegetables to add to dinner.  “Now me – I love Italian,” Jack said, pronouncing it Eye-talian.  “But some folks in these parts have a long memory.  As for me, I’ve never been one to blame a whole group of people when just one’s to blame.” 

“Sounds pretty interesting.  Are you up for telling me the story?” Tony asked in interest as he hung up his jacket and removed his utility belt and holster.  He poured himself a cup of coffee from Jack’s pot.  It seemed as though the older man drank it non-stop throughout the day, an ability Tony found he envied sometimes.

“Oh, it’s a dark one, Tony.  Involved my family but I can’t say that I am up for telling it on this cold night,” Jack said sadly as he stared down into the pot he was stirring. 

Sorry now that he’d asked, Tony stepped closer to Jack.  “I’m sorry, Jack.  You don’t have to tell me anything…”

“No, I’m sorry, Tony.  As a police officer, I’m sure you’ll find it interesting.  I promise I’ll tell you one day, alright?”

“Sure, Jack.  Whatever you say,” Tony said although he felt unsure about asking Jack to recount a story that obviously still upset him.  “And maybe you’ll tell me why that cemetery caretaker is so pissed off,” he added jokingly in an effort to lighten the mood.

“Who, Sam?  Why there isn’t a nicer fella around,” Jack said in obvious confusion. 

“That was Sam leaving as I came in, right?”  At Jack’s nod, Tony continued.  “No, I’m talking about the white-haired man who works in the old cemetery.  Talk about an old bastard…” Tony paused as Jack set his spoon down with a clank. 

“Out by the old cemetery?” Jack asked, staring straight ahead. 

“Yeah – hey, are you alright, Jack?” Tony asked quickly.  “If he’s a friend and I offended you, I’m sorry,” he added sincerely.

“No, no,” Jack said picking up his spoon again to stir the pot.  “Like I said, I’ll tell you all about it soon.”

“Sure, Jack,” Tony said, wondering about the strange mood that seemed to have overtaken his friend.  Opting to change the subject, Tony leaned over Jack’s arm to the pot on the stove.  “This smells great,” he said truthfully.  To add credence to his statement, his stomach chimed in making both men laugh. 

“Good thing it’s ready, then,” Jack stated with a smile and obviously shaking off whatever mood had taken him earlier.  The two men proceeded to have a relaxed and comfortable dinner together after which they moved to the living room to sit in front of the warm fire.  Tony loved talking with Jack, loved being here with him in this comfortable old home.  He thought back to the kid going home after school and, for the first time in his life, got an inkling of what it was like to have a real home and family. 

Pushing down any bitter thoughts of his own life, he focused instead on his friend and his surroundings.  He glanced up at the mantel over the fireplace to take in the old black-and-white photo of Ann, Jack’s late wife.  Next to her was a color picture of a serious dark-haired boy whom he knew to be Leroy, Jack’s son, sitting next to the ugliest dog Tony had ever seen.  The dog’s head was massive, its body muscular, and it had intense green eyes.  Despite that, the dog looked like it was smiling which, in turn, made Tony smile, too.   There was also a picture of Leroy with a young woman and a baby making Tony wonder why there weren’t any pictures of the girl growing up.  It was a mystery. 

Jack had told Tony several stories of Leroy as a young child and teenager.  Tony noticed, though, that there were no stories of an adult Leroy, no stories of the young woman and baby.  Not wanting to pry, Tony had never asked where Leroy was now although his gut was telling him it was another dark story.  So, wanting to lighten his own somber mood, Tony asked how it was that Leroy had come to bring the grizzled old dog home or, as Jack related it, how the ugly dog had pushed Leroy home that Halloween so long ago. 

“…so here comes Leroy, stopping every couple of steps to turn around and yell at that dog, waving his arms around having one heck of a conniption, only to have it push it’s big, ugly head against him until he started walking again,” Jack said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.  “I tell you Tony, that was the last time that boy tried to run away from home.  It seemed that every time the thought even crossed his mind, Rufus would lay across the doorway, stopping him.”

“In the picture it looks like Leroy likes the dog,” Tony said with the thought that Leroy might have grown to dislike his ‘minder’.

“Oh, Leroy loved that dog like nobody’s business, they went everywhere together.  But on those days when Leroy was mad at the world and wanted to take his anger out on someone or something, Rufus there kept him pretty much corralled.  You’d think that Leroy would have resented that, but no.  Those two were bound together, Rufus balancing Leroy out somehow.  And that dog was not just a pet, oh no.  Rufus kept Ed Gantry and his cronies away on more than one occasion.”

Tony smiled slightly, wishing that he’d had a protector when he was young.  “I wonder what would make that dog just start following him that day?” mused Tony as he imagined an young boy, angry over a fight at school with the town bully, Edwin Gantry (big surprise there – not!), and intent on running away from home only to come across a dog out in the wild that had other ideas about where his new young owner ought to be.

“I can’t say as I’ll ever know, but I’ll be grateful to him for the rest of my days,” Jack said with a sorrowful sigh.  “Out that way where my boy was headed, up passed the campgrounds by the mountains, are a lot of old mines.  I know the road’s closed and everything’s marked but it is extremely dangerous so don’t you get any ideas of exploring up there alone, okay?” warned Jack sternly, gesturing with the index finger of the hand holding his drink.

“Not to worry, Jack,” Tony soothed.  “Exploring the wilderness is not my idea of fun.  I guess I am too much of a city boy,” he finished with a rueful grin as he thought about Gantry.

The two men were quiet for a moment.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a green-eyed dog.  What happened to Rufus?” Tony wondered.

“Oh, there are a few breeds where you can get the green eyes, not many though.  Rufus was with us for a few years, but he was an old dog when he came to us.  It was after Leroy started in high school that the old boy just up and disappeared, probably figured it was his time and went looking for a place to curl up and breathe his last.  Never did find hide nor hair of him and, let me tell you, Leroy looked long and hard.  Right around Halloween, it was, like when he came to us,” Jack said sadly.  “Leroy was so torn up, not that he showed it, but I could tell.  That boy always did keep his strongest feelings to himself, buried them deep, but things were changing for him.  He was starting high school and trying out for the football team.  I tend to think Leroy took his anger and sadness out on the rival football teams but, generally, he took his anger out on Ed Gantry during practice,” Jack said, the smile returning to his face.  “He and Gantry would mix it up often enough, but boy, could Leroy put him in his place on that practice field,” Jack finished with a laugh.

Tony laughed with him, wishing yet again that he could meet Jack’s intriguing, headstrong son, Leroy Gibbs, and wondering what had become of Leroy’s family for he was sure that’s who the young woman and baby were.  He would have liked to ask, but he saw Jack staring at the photos on the mantel with a sad, far-away look in his eyes that told Tony he needed to change the subject.  He began to recount some of his own football stories which worked to bring the smile back to Jack’s face and the twinkle back into the soft, blue eyes.

They talked a bit more over another shot before they decided to call it a night.   Jack offered up his spare bedroom like he usually did after they had tossed back a couple.   Tony always gratefully accepted since he refused to drive after drinking and, as icing on the cake, he knew that Jack would gift him with one of his hearty breakfasts.   In return, he began making plans for a meal he was sure Jack would love.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Why?”_

The unearthly question echoed through his head as terror constricted his throat.  He tried to swallow against the stricture, but found himself gagging instead as his breath froze in his chest.   _The nightmare – again, God no, not again!_ A heavy weight pushed him down into the mattress, further constricting his breathing.  His heart beat out a staccato rhythm that pounded inside of his chest.  He desperately tried to reach out to his wife.  His fingers scrabbled at the blankets but found no purchase.  He was pinned in place.  _No!  God, make this stop!_

_“Murderer…”_

He tried to scream but couldn’t force enough air to make a sound.  A nightmare, God this had to be a nightmare.  It couldn’t be real, right?  He didn’t believe in this shit!  Open your eyes, open your eyes!  The rational part of his mind ordered despite knowing what he’d see.  Slowly, his eyelids lifted to a slit, his eyes scanning the room but seeing only the expensive, new and unfamiliar furniture his room.  Then, a flash of green to his left made what little air he had left in his lungs whoosh out in a croak.  Those eyes!  Panic filled him.  Run, _run_!  Somehow, he found the strength to push himself up.  He felt rivulets of sweat roll through the thinning hair at his temple as he rolled over, falling on to the floor.  Distantly, he heard his wife asking if he was alright.  No, damnit!  He wasn’t al-fucking-right! 

Crawling, he made his way to the door, his breathing harsh and thin as his lungs strained to get oxygen into his system.  His wife called out again but he wasted no time to answer.  He had to get out, he had to get away.

_“Murderer…”_

“No,” he sobbed into the dark as he tore open the bedroom door, the feel of hot tears cascading down his face shamed him.  He lunged across the living room to the front door and spared a glance behind him.  Another flash of angry green eyes over his shoulder tore a cry from his throat. 

He fell down the steps to the walkway below, skinning his knees badly but ignoring the sharp pain to scan the area around him seeing only the bushes and trees swaying in the wind.  No eyes, no green eyes – no _Rufus_ eyes!  He blew out a relieved breath but the frigid air outside constricted what little breath he was able to draw in and chilled the sweat soaking the thin t-shirt and boxers he wore.  He needed to get inside but knew he couldn’t face those eyes again.  Suddenly, he started at the feel claw-like fingers digging hard into his shoulders and his heart almost stopped.  He threw them off and turned, expecting God-knew-what only to find his wife crying hard, scared and confused but nothing else, thank God.  Anger filled him which he easily directed at his wife.

“Get off me!” he growled, pushing her thin arms away as she again tried to grab him.  The anger he felt brought about a semblance of normalcy.  The fucking dream!  The same fucking dream every goddamned Halloween since he became Sheriff but he’d get through this one, he swore, just as he had the others and then soon he’d get the hell away from Stillwater!

\------------------

The next morning, Tony went home and took care of a few chores around the small house he rented.  He was very weary after yet another uneasy night of weird nightmares.  He kept dreaming that he was being buried alive in a cave but, as bad as that part was, he’d found himself crying at the pain he knew his death would bring to his loved one.  Who his mysterious loved one was, Tony had no idea.  All he knew was the overwhelming despair of causing his lover such intense pain.  Even thinking about it now made the back of Tony’s eyes prickle in response.  It was just too weird.

Tony realized that he felt too restless to sit down and watch one of his new movies, not to mention the fact that his mind kept going back to the silver-haired man at the old cemetery.  He didn’t understand his fascination or the strange longing he felt to speak with him again.  He shook his head and instead contemplated going to see Jack.  No, he decided.  Even if Jack said his door was always open, he hated going over too often for fear of wearing out his welcome.  Tony considered calling up one of his co-workers to invite them out for a beer, but one glance at the work schedule which was secured to his refrigerator with a magnet changed his mind.  It was no surprise, really.  Gantry’s evil eye on him tended to make most of the force keep their distance and Gantry’s scheduling pretty much ensured the few friends he did have were assigned to a different shift making socializing a pretty rare occurrence. 

Tony briefly considered driving to Ithaca, a 2 ½ hour trip over the state line. There were a few clubs where he could find a strong, hard body with whom he could work out his frustration.  All he needed to do was give Jack a heads-up that he’d be away for a day so he wouldn’t worry.  Desire curled in his belly at the thought of scratching that itch but then he shook his head.  No, the idea of an anonymous hook-up left him feeling cold.  Besides, thanks to Gantry, that fucker, what chance did he have to find a decent bed partner on a Monday night? 

With a sigh, he decided he could do with a late lunch and maybe a little harmless flirting with Cheryl at Lou’s Diner and then he’d watch that movie later.  Yeah, that’d work.  Cheryl’s sweet smile and a slice of pumpkin pie was just what he needed.    

A couple of hours later, Tony passed Soren as he was headed out of town for the start of his patrol.  From the direction he was driving, Tony knew that he was patrolling the western sector again.  He didn’t understand why he kept pulling that duty unless he really enjoyed driving through miles of dark nothing interspersed with a quick hello to the night guard at the mine.  All he could figure was that Soren liked it quiet and, since he was tight with Gantry, he got the duty he wanted.  Tony was curious, though. 

A short while later, Tony found himself driving out passed the old church.  He parked his jeep outside of the old cemetery and just stared at the old headstones for a moment, a slight feeling of trepidation curling around in his stomach.  He had no reason to be wary of the old man, so what was his problem?  Annoyed, Tony jumped out of his jeep and walked to the rusty gate, telling himself that the silver-haired guy might even be friendlier during the day when it was warmer out.  After all, that old basketball injury of his acted up on cold days and tended to make him very sympathetic towards anyone with achy knees. 

Tony walked among the various plots in search of the caretaker but, surprisingly, didn’t find anyone working at all.  “Figures,” he muttered to himself and turned around to make his way back to his jeep. 

After a few steps Tony realized that he was walking by the grave that the man had been working around the night before.  Automatically, he read the name he saw on the stone.  _Luther Jasper Gibbs, 1875 – 1935_.   Almost immediately, a vise seemed to close around his chest and his heart started pounding.  He couldn’t catch his breath and had the fleeting thought that he was having a heart attack.  Then, on the tail of that thought, the vise disappeared and Tony took a deep, desperate breath as he stumbled back a step. 

“Oh, damn.  What the hell was _that_?” Tony choked out to the stillness around him.  He looked around but he was still alone.  He wiped away the sweat that had broken out on his forehead and took another stumbling step backwards, away from that grave.  That step turned into two and without further thought, he was rushing back to his jeep. 

The moment Tony got in his jeep he locked the doors and started the engine.  A strong blast of warm air came out of the heater to chill the clammy dampness on his face.  He fumbled for the controls and lowered the fan speed and then shook his head, the horror he’d felt fading away in the rays of the weak fall sun.  What the hell was wrong with him?  He looked around but everything seemed normal and then he barked out a laugh at the absurdity of his actions.   Too many horror movies during Halloween – yeah, that had to be it.  With a final shake of his head, he put the jeep into gear and pulled away with the desperate need to get home.   Man, he hated cemeteries.  

By the time he got back into town, Tony had convinced himself that everything had been his imagination.  Still, that conviction didn’t change the fact that he was full of questions and that his gut was telling him that old Luther was at the center of Jack’s dark story.   He contemplated driving straight over to ask Jack about his family history and about Luther Jasper Gibbs in particular, but he hesitated.  It seemed that Jack needed to be in the right frame of mind to tell the story.  Frustrated and curious as hell, Tony decided that since Jack was going to tell him the story anyway, maybe he could do a little preliminary investigating on his own.  With a grin of anticipation, Tony drove straight over to the library.

\-------

_Monday morning, NCIS Headquarters, Washington D.C._

Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs took another gulp of his coffee and then rolled his eyes as his now-senior team member stuttered his way through the preliminary details on their latest case, the severe beating of two Marines the night before which left Private First Class Richard Deakins dead and Private Ethan LaCombe in a coma.  If it weren’t for the fact that McGee had, according to Abby, some “mad” computer skills that were even better than her own, he’d ship Special Agent Tim McGee right back to Norfolk where his ex-Senior Field Agent Stan Burley had found him. 

Whether she sensed his annoyance or just wanted to get her two cents in, his other green team member, Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David, picked up the narration when McGee stuttered to a stand-still.  He listened with half an ear while she continued briefing the background on their two victims.  Anger flooded through him as he again ignored another mangled attempt at using an American colloquialism and at some obvious holes in their investigation thus far.  His anger was not directed at his team members, however.  He was pissed off at Stan Burley who had just recently jumped ship to take a special-duty assignment—all with an eye to furthering his career—before these two muffin-heads were even remotely trained up. 

Normally Gibbs wasn’t one to bust someone’s chops over being ambitious, but Burley hadn’t even waited until the ink was dry on his orders before he was out the door, let alone wait long enough to know if his replacement was going to work out.  Burley had spent a few days showing his supposedly experienced replacement (and Gibbs still had no idea what his name was) the ropes and then took off mumbling something about his ulcer.  That first guy had lasted about two months.  The subsequent ones hadn’t lasted much longer.  Since then, Jenny had been shuffling through anyone even remotely competent enough to be SFA.  Unfortunately, none of them stuck which still left him with a barely trained team.

Gibbs saw the next picture come up on the screen and listened while McGee took over the brief again.  Suddenly, he felt his breath hitch when McGee rattled off the details of their still-living victim, one Ethan Lacombe, who hailed from none other than Stillwater, PA.   He looked at both McGee and David.  Both were still engrossed in their brief, apparently having no idea that there was a connection between him and their victim.  He was torn between being glad and being disappointed – glad because he was a very private man and had no desire to discuss his past, and disappointed because he considered innate curiosity to be essential in an investigator.  He knew these two never looked into anything unless directed to do so.

They reviewed the information given to them by their ME, Dr. Donald Mallard.  According to Ducky, their first victim died as a result of a “lucky” blow to his sternum, lucky only in that it did not appear to have been intentional.  The other victim, Lacombe, suffered many more blows leading Gibbs to believe that he had been the intended target.  There had been no valuables taken, the victims’ wallets were intact and Lacombe was still wearing a ring.  Both Marines had been active duty for less than a year, LaCombe having enlisted only six months prior.  Nothing in either man’s quarters gave them any leads; however, interviews indicated that Deakins had mentioned an inheritance from his grandfather which had prompted his invitation to his friend for a celebratory dinner.  Aggravated at their lack of progress, Gibbs ordered them to keep digging, glaringly pointing them at all the holes in their investigation so far and then left to see Abby.

As a rule, Gibbs did not believe in coincidences.  Nevertheless, that this case should come up on the heels of his latest visit to Stillwater, a strange visit he’d made at the spur of the moment, was interesting.  He refused to speculate further, though, needing more information than what they currently had.

“Whoa, Abs!” Gibbs barked out while simultaneously raising his drink-filled hands high when his favorite forensic scientist launched herself at him as he walked in the door of her lab a few minutes later. 

“Gibbs, Gibbs Gibbs!  I’m soooo sorry!  What a way to find out, because you knew him, right?  Or maybe not him because he’s like way younger than you, not that you’re old, but you probably knew his family since it’s like this really small town and everybody knows everybody and you know who everyone hangs out with and who married who like in my family, we knew everyone plus their aunts and uncles and cousins and…”

“Abby!” Gibbs barked out to stop the verbal diarrhea.   “Here.  Drink,” he ordered while placing a plastic cup of overly-sweetened, highly-caffeinated drink into his pseudo-daughter’s greedy little hand and then took another drink of his strong, black coffee.  That Abby knew his personal background was a given since ‘curious’ was Abby’s middle name.

“I don’t know him or his family, Abby, so what else do you have for me?” he asked before taking a sip of his own poison of choice, a cup of thick, strong black coffee.  He looked over the lip of his cup at the array of evidence bags Abby had spread across her work table. 

“I looked for trace on both our victims’ clothes and guess what I found?” 

Abby bounced a little, her irrepressible smile back on her face now that she knew he wasn’t personally affected by the case.  Gibbs huffed out an annoyed breath when Abby actually stood there waiting for him to guess. 

“Okaaay,” Abby said slowly, her widened eyes letting Gibbs know that she finally got the message that he was serious.  She turned to her computer and brought up the results of her analysis.  “The fact that the residue was on the front half of our victims’ clothes but not on their shoes indicates that it came off their attackers’ clothes.  Most of the residue was comprised of particulate matter made up of 91.5% carbon, and about four percent silica particles, traces of anthracite, and…”

_Damn it._

“Coal dust,” Gibbs stated making Abby turn to him with a smile.

“Of course you’d know that,” she said happily.

“Thanks, Abs,” he murmured and kissed her temple before leaving the lab.  It looks like it was time for a road trip which, as far as he was concerned, would do nothing but open up a whole can of worms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Back in Stillwater, PA…_

Since the same building housed both the local library as well as the town clerk’s office, Tony was able to find out quite a bit about Luther Gibbs.  Born in 1878, Luther was the older of two boys born to Harold and Ermine Gibbs and was actually Jack’s great uncle.   In the spring of 1913, 35 year-old Luther was engaged to marry the daughter of a well-to-do farmer.  Sarah Temple was only 15 when their engagement was announced in the local newspaper.  The accompanying photo showed a quite handsome but dour-looking dark-haired man standing next to a frail young woman whose large eyes appeared very solemn, almost sad.  The man was very familiar, the family resemblance to the cemetery caretaker uncanny, but Tony found himself staring at Sarah.  He immediately felt sorry for the young girl who probably wasn’t happy with the idea of marrying a man so much older than her.   As he read on, he interpreted from the stilted announcement that the marriage had been an arranged one which only served to cement his belief that Sarah wasn’t too thrilled with the idea of marrying ‘old’ Luther.

As he continued his research, however, he didn’t find any further reference to the marriage.  Then he found an article stating that two days before the intended July nuptials, Sarah Temple had disappeared.  A search was conducted with no result.  A reward was offered for information on her whereabouts, also to no avail.  It was at this point that Tony got a small surprise.  It seemed that being a sheriff in Stillwater was a family tradition for Ed Gantry because his great-grandfather, Charles Gantry, was the sheriff when Sarah disappeared. 

“It’s no wonder you feel so damned entitled,” Tony murmured to himself as he continued his research.  He found references to Samuel Gibbs, Luther’s brother and Jack’s grand-father, that included his marriage as well as the birth of his son, Harold, in 1900 whom, Tony learned, was Jack’s father.

“So, after Sarah disappeared, Luther never married at all.  Maybe he really loved her and that’s why he’s so sad,” Tony mused, but that thought didn’t quite fit the picture he had of the stern-faced Luther.  No, he couldn’t see Luther falling head over heels for 15 year-old Sarah.  He shook his head knowing in his gut that there was more to this. 

He continued his search into any reference to the Gibbs family.  What he found surprised him.  It was a small mention, but it somehow struck Tony as significant.  In December of 1914, Luther was mentioned as hosting “the most memorable Christmas ball of the decade”.

“Huh,” Tony murmured to himself, “you obviously got over Sarah’s disappearance.  And I wouldn’t have taken you for a party animal either, Luther.”  The article also said that he was known for having the finest gardens in the area.  There was another one of those grainy stilted group photos, this one with the names of the people listed.  Two things struck Tony about this picture.  Even though Luther wasn’t exactly smiling, he still looked pretty satisfied and the man next to him was outright grinning.  In no other formal photo from that time period had he seen anyone actually smile.  Luther was standing in between a serene young woman in a dark, stiff-looking gown and the Smiling Man; next to him were two other grumpy-looking older men.  Seated in front of him were three older couples, all looking just as humorless.  He read through the names listed and found something else interesting:  Smiling Man wasn’t named.  After that, Tony found only one more reference to Luther Gibbs.  In 1935, his home – the one with the famous garden—burned to the ground.  His body was found in the ashes. 

Tony leaned back in thought but was interrupted by the librarian, Ms. Clancy, who told him it was closing time.  With a surprised look at his watch, he realized that he’d been researching Luther Gibbs for almost five hours.  After thanking Ms. Clancy, Tony jumped into his jeep, his thoughts still on what he’d learned.  There was obviously quite a bit more to Luther’s story than the tragedy of losing a fiancée and his death in a fire.  The photo proved that he’d had a happy life, at least for awhile, and had enjoyed Christmas if nothing else.  So what is it about Luther, and Tony was still quite sure that Jack’s story revolved around him, that had made for such a sad, dark story? 

Tony cursed himself six ways to Sunday for what he was about to do and knew that this, more than anything, meant he was out of his fucking mind.  Still, even though it was beginning to get dark, he followed his strange compulsion to visit the grave one more time. 

As he approached, he again felt the array of emotions he’d encountered once before even though he was alone since, yet again, the silver-haired caretaker was nowhere to be found.  Forcing himself to stay in one place despite the goose-bumps covering his skin and the feel of sweat breaking out on his brow, he let the feeling of welcome, fear, pain, betrayal and anger slide through him leaving behind a deep, desperate sorrow.  He found himself breathing heavily as he stumbled backwards.   Turning, he again sped out of the cemetery, his breath now hitching in his chest and a sob tearing out of his throat.  He jumped into his jeep and just sat behind the wheel for a moment, his eyes closed as the sadness bled away leaving him shaken.  He raised a trembling hand to his face and wiped away the sweat and tears.  Who was it, Luther?  Who hurt you so badly?  Somehow he knew it wasn’t Sarah.  So who could it have been?

\---------

Although it was only mid-afternoon on Monday, Gibbs considered driving straight to the home of Ethan Lacombe’s only relative, his aunt Janet, rather than making a courtesy stop by the local sheriff’s office.  Protocol won out, though, so he drove down Main Street only to be pulled over before he got there.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” Gibbs said more under his breath than to McGee who rode shotgun while Ziva remained in the back seat.  He watched in his side-view as the cruiser parked behind him with its lights flashing.  After a moment, a large uniformed man pulled himself slowly from the cruiser and sauntered over to the government sedan Gibbs was driving. 

“Ya know, if you had a little tennis-ball buzzcut instead of that salt and pepper, you’d remind me of this skinny, little wiseass I used to know,” the Sheriff said by way of greeting once Gibbs got out of the car.  “Why din’cha tell me you was comin’?”

“Not sure it’s worth your trouble,” Gibbs answered drily, unsurprised to learn that he’d been spotted entering the small town as he looked Gantry over.   It didn’t look like Gantry had changed much despite changing out his checked lumberjack flannels for a sheriff’s uniform.  While still powerful, Gantry’s large frame had softened considerably, most notably around his middle.  He wore a mustache now and some of the hair had disappeared from his head.  What hadn’t changed at all was the cold look of hatred in the flat, grey eyes.  

“Heard you was a Fed now?” Ed Gantry asked in a subtly derisive tone.  “Never imagined we’d end up on the same side, huh?”

Gibbs gave a short laugh as he looked around a bit.  “No.  No, never,” he said finally in total agreement.  “How ya been, Ed?”

“After 30 years?  Well, let’s see – oh, remember Debbie Leonard?” Gantry asked.  Gibbs nodded once.  “Knocked her up, married, kids, my kid had a kid.  Calls me ‘Pappy’.  You know how it goes.”

Gibbs stared back, a block of ice forming in his gut at the unfairness of life.  Gantry, of all people…

Gantry waited, as though expecting some answer, but Gibbs remained silent and he again looked around.

Peripherally, he saw Gantry’s eyes narrow before he nodded slightly.  “So, your trip here, official?” Gantry asked after eyeballing McGee and Ziva.

 

Gibbs smirked but turned to look Gantry in the eyes.  “Marine Corporal Ethan Lacombe was jumped in D.C., another marine was killed.  I’m here to talk to Ethan’s aunt.”  Gibbs sensed a sudden tension in Gantry. 

“So, Ethan – he’s alive?” Gantry asked casually.  “Jarhead, huh?  Thought I heard tell he died in Alaska.”

Gibbs didn’t answer, choosing not to elaborate.  “You know him?”

Gantry nodded slowly.  “A trouble-maker with a bad attitude, _you_ know the type,” he said snidely.  He was quiet for a moment after that but then blew out a breath.  “Anything I can help ya with, as far as the police-work goes, you call my office.  I’ll have Deputy DeeNozzeeo help you out,” he offered surprisingly.  Gibbs wondered if Gantry had suddenly remembered what his job was supposed to be. 

“I’ll let you know,” Gibbs answered, done with the conversation.

“You do that, Leroy,” Gantry finished, reminding Gibbs that he liked having the last word.  With that, Gantry turned and sauntered back to his cruiser. 

“I do not trust him,” Ziva said darkly from the back seat.

Gibbs made no comment as he watched Gantry get into his cruiser although he knew Ziva’s instincts were spot-on.  He noted that Gantry had immediately pulled out a cell phone.  With a final glare at his side-view mirror, Gibbs quickly pulled away from the curb.


	5. Chapter 5

A short while later, Gibbs and his team had more questions than answers. In shock and near tears, Janet LaCombe confirmed that she believed that Ethan had died while fishing in Alaska. That Ethan had become a Marine was even more of a shock to his aunt. According to her, Ethan had always talked big, making plans about getting away from Stillwater and showing everyone what he was really made of. His plans, however, never included joining the military. Instead, he’d worked a number of local jobs including working at the Winslow Mine until his behavior towards Charles Winslow had gotten him fired. After that, he spent a lot of time just hiking in the hills. Then, out of the blue one day, he said he had to leave. That had been seven months ago. One month after that, she had received a letter from the captain of his boat telling her of Ethan’s loss. He had included a check which had been Ethan’s share of that final fishing trip.

“Oh, Lord, to think that he’s really alive,” Janet said. “I have to go to him. Please excuse me, I’ve got to pack.”

“Miss LaCombe,” McGee interjected quickly, “we need to ask you a few more questions before you head to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… Ethan – his mom – my sister…? She was a wild child. We knew she’d die young, but Ethan? Lord…”

“Where’s his father?” Gibbs asked.

“Who’s his father,” Janet added, chagrined. “Not exactly easy to narrow it down, if you get my drift. Ethan always said that the only reason Charles Winslow stopped Emily from seeing him was because Mr. Winslow was his father. Can you imagine that? Regardless, boy took after his mother and didn’t believe a word anyone said to the contrary. Lord, how that boy pestered him, got into all sorts of trouble, got himself fired from the mine.”

“What kind of trouble?” McGee pressed.

“Got in some fights, stole a car. Did some time for that. Blew out of here not too long after he got out.”

“Who were his friends? Did he have any enemies?” Gibbs asked.

“Oh, he hung around with Bradley Jamison and Connor Estes, but enemies from around here? Don’t you get it? The whole town thought he was dead,” Janet finished and then excused herself again. This time Gibbs let her go.

“Running a check on those names, Boss,” McGee said, his face buried in his phone as they walked away from the door. 

As usual, Gibbs didn’t answer. Instead, his eyes were on Ziva and the man she was speaking with on the sidewalk in front of Janet Lacombe’s home. Figures, he thought to himself.

Gibbs walked up to the white-haired older gentleman flirting happily with Ziva. Ziva was responding to the old man’s charm, smiling into blue eyes that damn-near twinkled. He felt a surge of years-old anger but forced it down to stare hard, looking the old man over and noting the changes. The hair was whiter but then the man had gone white early, like him. He was a little more bent and was using a cane which shocked Gibbs more than it should have. The voice, well, the voice hadn’t changed at all as he introduced himself to Ziva as “Jackson”.

“Word travels fast,” Gibbs said after a moment.

“That it does, when people open their mouths and speak with each other. You don’t call. You don’t write. Were you going to come by and say ‘Hi’?” Jackson demanded in a pained, frustrated tone.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked away for a moment, fully aware of the wide-eyed shock of his team. “Hi, Jack,” he said finally.

“Hi, Leroy,” Jack answered back with a grateful smile.

“Ziva, McGee: Jackson Gibbs. My father,” Gibbs said stoically. 

 

\---------

Gibbs listened on his cell while Ducky gave him an update on Ethan Lacombe’s condition. He was drinking a cup of coffee from his father’s never-ending pot, just one of the ways in which Gibbs was like his father although he refused to really acknowledge that fact. Ducky was telling him that LaCombe was still in a coma. Most of his attention, however, was on his team and his father.

"Pretty nice setup you’ve got here Mr. Gibbs,” McGee said as he sat in front of the computer Jack kept at a table near the counter in the store. He was still doing some background checks on Ethan Lacombe’s friends.

"You have to stay up to date otherwise you concede to time, inch by inch," Jack said proudly.

Ziva remained quiet while she looked at all the pictures his dad had on the wall behind the counter of his various trips. She made a comment about one of the pictures and he heard his father tell her it was from his mountaineering trip to Nepal, a trip about which Gibbs had been unaware. He finished his call and looked at the photo to which Ziva referred. He saw a small figure, the face partially obscured by a furred hood, waving at the camera. 

“I always make it a point to return home after each of my trips. Unlike some people I know,” Jack replied grumpily with a look at him. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned away to open up the case file although he continued to listen.

“Does he ever talk about me? My boy?” Jack asked McGee. Gibbs thought quickly, but couldn’t remember having done so. 

“I think I once heard him refer to you as dead,” McGee answered but then back-pedaled when Ziva quickly said that he must have been mistaken. McGee’s eyes opened wide as he realized what he’d said. “Er…yes, I think he probably said “Dad”,” he stuttered out.

Good save McGee, Gibbs thought to himself just as the bell above the door rang. Gibbs turned to see a uniformed deputy standing there and he felt his heart skip a beat. Tall, maybe six foot two, soft brown hair, amazing green eyes that sent an electric jolt all the way through him and a smile that made Gibbs’ dick twitch just as a strange sense of familiarity slammed into his brain.

"Hi, Tony,” Jack said in welcome, “Thought you were off today.” ‘Tonio’ echoed through Gibbs’ brain at Jack’s greeting making Gibbs shut his eyes for a moment as his head swam alarmingly. Those eyes – what the hell…!

“Hi, Jack,” the deputy answered in a sweet, low voice that slid through Gibbs’ consciousness like warm honey. A rush of long-denied desire flooded through him in that moment but, out of habit, Gibbs pushed the irrelevant need away. Angry at his strange reaction to the man, he instead forced himself to concentrate on his case, wondering if Gantry’s boy would be a help or a hindrance. Just then, the deputy turned to face him, shocking Gibbs as both the smile and the color bled away from Deputy Tony’s face.

\---------

The room seemed to sway around Tony for a moment as he looked at the man before him. He felt blood rush into his face, whether from being lightheaded or just embarrassed he didn’t know. Seeing the man he knew as the cemetery caretaker for the first time in the bright light of Jack’s store, Tony took note of various details that had been lost in the gloom of their previous encounter. The blue eyes regarded him steadily and Tony got the feeling that the caretaker had seen a lot of the ugliness in the world which had scarred the soul inside. The lines on this man’s face also told of desperate sorrow but, somehow, they also denoted incredible strength. Tony felt an aching need to soothe the lines away and to run his fingers through the silvery hair that caught the bright light. Oddly, the man also looked a lot like Jack down to the cup of coffee in his hand except for the fact that Jack’s eyes were a happy, twinkly blue and this guy’s eyes were seriously intense – not to mention that this guy in front of him was also seriously hot despite the wardrobe even though it was infinitely better than the mulch-stained work clothes he’d been wearing before. He was six-foot tall with a ramrod straight posture that screamed military (although the haircut kind of gave that away, too), and a dominating presence that did amazing things to Tony’s libido. Tony wondered idly if silvery-white hair was a Stillwater thing and was it really as silky as it looked… 

“You alright, son?” Jack asked, his soft blue eyes concerned.

Embarrassed at what he considered a second lapse, Tony looked at everyone staring at him. “Yeah, sorry. Haven’t eaten,” he lied quickly regaining his composure.

“Do you make a habit of not eating?” a gorgeous, dark-haired woman asked.

Tony smiled widely. Women he could deal with, but that glare from Mr. Intense unnerved him slightly especially since he was fully aware of the way those blue eyes had traveled over him when he’d first walked in the door.

“No, not a habit,” Tony said softly, getting ready to pour the charm on the easy target. 

“Hmmpf,” Jack groused. “Probably haven’t eaten since breakfast, bad for a young fella like you. Let me get you something now…”

“Thanks, Jack, but I’m on duty,” Tony said, steeling himself to speak with Mr. Intense, the man he was sure Gantry had called him in on his day off to deal with. He turned and held out his hand. “Deputy Sheriff Anthony DiNozzo,” he said, formally introducing himself since he hadn’t gotten that far during their previous meeting.

“Special Agent Gibbs,” Mr. Intense said, taking his hand with a firm, calloused grip that sent Tony’s thoughts skittering everywhere they shouldn’t.

“Gibbs?” Tony repeated, confused.

“My son, Leroy,” Jack supplied helpfully.


	6. Chapter 6

“I just go by Gibbs.  Only my father calls me Leroy,” Gibbs said with a narrow-eyed look at Jack.  “My agents,” Gibbs continued.  “Special Agent Tim McGee and Officer Ziva David.”

Tony nodded at the other two agents while peripherally noting the steely looks between Jack and Gibbs that hinted at some tension between the two men.  It gave him an inkling as to why Jack’s stories were all about Leroy as a kid.  Oh, this ought to be fun – not!  Tony nodded to each member of Gibbs’ team and then turned expectantly to Gibbs since he’d received nothing in terms of a briefing from Gantry.  “What’s the case?” he asked as he stared at Gibbs.  Tony was surprised to note only a sense of irritation coming from the man which, he had to admit, was better than all the other stuff he’d felt before.

“Ethan LaCombe.  You know him?” Gibbs asked.  Tony waited a heartbeat expecting a bit more.  He huffed lightly when nothing else seemed to be forthcoming.

“Saw him a couple of times about eight months ago, once with his aunt and once with his friends.  His history showed a couple of dust-ups and it didn’t seem as though he was a real popular guy with some of my people, but nothing noteworthy, just the usual.”

“The usual what?” Agent McGee asked. 

Tony turned to look at the innocent and slightly confused expression on the federal agent’s face with a raised eyebrow.  A quick glance at Officer David showed that either she didn’t notice McGee’s situation (which he doubted) or possibly chose to ignore his discomfort, which made him wonder about the team’s cohesiveness.  She just kept staring at him with dark, sultry eyes which might have been more interesting in any other situation but, as it was, he ignored her for now and turned to Gibbs with a smirk that asked, _Newbie_?

There was no real expression on Gibbs’ face at the unasked question, but Tony could see the slight crinkling at the corners of the blue eyes that said he was right and that he had amused Gibbs.  For some reason he couldn’t fathom, that realization gave Tony a sense of satisfaction.

“The usual wariness anyone who’s had dealings with the law displays when confronted by a cop,” Tony explained to McGee without taking his eyes off of Gibbs.   “He’s been involved in a few scuffles, some minor underage vandalism,” Tony continued for McGee’s sake.  “Did a short stint for stealing a car,” Tony finished and then turned quickly back to McGee.  “Is he the subject of your investigation?” he asked sharply.

“Uh, he, uh, well, we think he was the target…” McGee said, floundering slightly and making it obvious that he wasn’t sure just what to share with Tony. 

Tony looked back in time to see Gibbs roll his eyes which made Tony grin widely.  He wondered just how long McGee was going to last on Gibbs’ team.  Tony’s smile softened as he found himself feeling sorry for the young agent.   

“Well, he did his time for jacking the car and then left town.  There’s not much else in LaCombe’s record to indicate that he had any real enemies in this town, except for maybe Stephen Gaines and Sheriff Gantry.”

“Why’d you look into LaCombe?” Gibbs asked, the blue lasers increasing to an intensity that almost took Tony’s breath away. 

“I was with the Sheriff the second time I saw LaCombe, when he was with his friends.  Gantry seemed a bit … put out,” Tony offered knowing that Gibbs would read between the lines enough to know that Gantry had slapped LaCombe around a bit.  He didn’t want to slam Gantry in front of another agency – he was Tony’s superior officer and all that – but Tony found he couldn’t lie to Gibbs either.   “Made me curious, but there wasn’t much documented,” he admitted. 

Gantry’s heavy-handed treatment of certain individuals wasn’t new in Tony’s experience, but usually there had been some back-story to the people involved.  He hadn’t been able to find out what problem Gantry had with LaCombe.

“Did … Ethan … have any girlfriends?” Officer David asked, drawing Tony’s attention away from Gibbs with the slight emphasis she put on LaCombe’s name and the enticing hint of accent in her words.  Tony turned to look at Officer David and got the distinct impression that she really wasn’t talking about Ethan LaCombe.  Tony watched as she shifted her stance slightly, jutting out one hip just enough to pull her sweater across her full breasts and making the Star of David she wore around her neck catch the light.  He wondered if this was part of Gibbs’ game or one of her own.

Tony tilted his head and really looked at Officer Ziva David.  Long dark hair, sensuous lips, curves any man could get lost in, and obvious intelligence in the midnight eyes.  However, it wasn’t only intelligence he saw in the mysterious depths.  His instincts told him that all of her moves and expressions were calculated.  Trained, he realized, not to mention that Tony was sure she was lethal in more ways than just in the sack.  He wondered what secrets the dark eyes held and decided the game was definitely her own.  He knew, though, that Gibbs was fully aware of her actions and was just watching.  That was fine.  Tony liked to play.

Tony adjusted his stance, too, standing a bit straighter, jutting his chest out fractionally.  He smiled his patented DiNozzo smile and looked straight at Ziva although his attention was split between her and Gibbs.  “No,” Tony said with a slow shake of his head.  “No girlfriend,” he said, actually speaking the truth and knowing Ziva understood that Ethan wasn’t the only one not seeing anyone.  “Just an ex, Emily Winslow.  One of those scuffles was with Stephen Gaines, Emily’s husband. ”

Ziva’s smile widened a fraction just as Gibbs’ eyes narrowed almost in anger which made Tony wonder.  Maybe Gibbs had enough of the game, maybe Gibbs knew of some issue with LaCombe dating Winslow’s daughter – it was a connection considering LaCombe’s past run-ins with the man himself.  Or maybe, and this thought formed a little curl of pleasure in Tony’s belly, Gibbs decided he didn’t like him smiling at Miss David.  That is, of course, unless he was looking at this from the wrong angle and Gibbs didn’t like any man smiling at Miss David...

The last two thoughts were blown out of the water when Gibbs began issuing orders like he was in charge or something.  It pissed him off.

“Deputy, you can take my team to check out Winslow’s Mine…“ Gibbs barked.

“Whoa, hold on there, Agent Gibbs,” Tony broke in, ire sharpening his words.  “First of all, I am here to help you out, but I’m not one of your lackeys.  I do not take orders from you.  Got that?”

If Tony thought Gibbs was pissed before, the current expression on the older man’s face put that thought to rest.  He actually felt a frisson of fear spike through him but he pushed it down.  He was the law in this town, not this over-inflated Fed.

“Secondly, according to the man whose orders I do follow, I’m to stick with you.  So that’s what I’m going to do.  Now if you want your team to go to the mine, that’s fine.  Where are you going?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a very pale McGee do a fair imitation of a fish out of water.  Ziva, on the other hand, seemed highly amused.  His main attention, though, was on the very dangerous-looking Special Agent that was now in his face.  Tony wasn’t about to back down, though. 

It seemed to take forever but Tony held his ground.  Eventually, Gibbs nodded once. 

“McGee, you and Ziva go to the mines, Deputy DiNozzo and I are going to visit Winslow.”

Tony heard McGee choke out a ‘yes, Boss’ before he shot out of eyesight.  Ziva, on the other hand, sauntered out.  Having gained the upper hand in his mind, Tony was feeling pretty righteous at that point – at least, until he heard Gibbs’ next words.

“We’ll go in your cruiser since McGee has our car.”

Tony silently cursed Gantry six ways to Sunday.  Yeah, Gantry had ordered him to stick with Gibbs, but he hadn’t made it easy.  He’d refused to let Tony take one of the cruisers saying it was needed for ‘real’ police work.  

“Well, now that’s a problem,” Tony said, chagrined.  “I don’t have one and I left my jeep back at the station.”

“Aw, hell, “Gibbs said with a roll of his eyes although, to Tony’s mind, he didn’t seem that surprised.

"I can help you with that," Jack said suddenly making Tony start slightly.  He’d forgotten Jack was even in the room. 

Tony and Gibbs followed Jack out to a storage shed behind the store, Jack talking all the way about some junker that Gibbs had spent all of his money on as a teenager.

"…said he was going to re-build it from the spark plugs up.  Never did get it running even though he’d spend all of his time out in the garage working on it.  We didn’t even have electricity out there…"   


Jack kept talking while Tony imagined a young Gibbs spending hours all alone, perfectly content, slaving away silently over his project.  Finally, Jack pulled open the lock on the shed and opened the door.  Tony felt his mouth drop open when Jack pulled back the dusty tarp to reveal the beautiful bright yellow muscle car sitting silently in the old shed.  He turned in time to see the look of surprise overtake Gibbs’ stern features which was followed by the most beautiful smile Tony had ever seen. 

Gibbs trailed his hand along the hood as he walked to the driver’s side to peer into the window.  Jack was saying something about hoping he’d got the color right but, from the look on Gibbs’ face, Tony knew it was perfect.  Jack tossed a set of keys to Gibbs who caught them easily.  Gibbs looked at the keys for a moment before looking back at Jack.  “Thanks, Dad,” he said simply but somehow, in that moment, Tony knew a chink had formed in the wall that separated the two men.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs hit the gas coming out of a turn, smiling at the power of the engine as he outlined their case for Tony.  He took a quick glance at his passenger who, while holding onto the door handle, still had a grin from ear to ear.  It wasn’t often any of his passengers enjoyed his preferred method of driving.  In fact, DiNozzo hadn’t even questioned his route even though Gibbs figured DiNozzo had to know that he’d taken the long way to Winslow’s home.  He hadn’t been able to help himself, though.  He just had to indulge himself with the feel of driving his dream-car.  Gibbs couldn’t believe that his father had gotten the car finished exactly to the specifications he’d outlined all those years ago.  His pleasure faded, however, as guilt flooded through him making him angry.  He hadn’t exactly avoided Stillwater all those years, he’d come back quietly to the old family place exactly four times, the fourth visit being his odd spontaneous visit just this last weekend.  The thing was he’d never notified his father that he was in the area.  Hell, he’d never even told his father about his marriages after Shannon, let alone about the divorces.  But he’d found that the peace and quiet of the rural area seemed to be the only thing that helped him get his head together after each of those failures. 

This last visit, however, had been unnerving.  Rather than soothing his psyche, he’d been plagued with weird dreams turned nightmare.  They always started out as a walk through a beautiful garden.  He was with the one person he loved more than anything in the world.  Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of bomb blasts but, instead of running away from them, he found himself running towards them.  In the background, a young woman screamed which was followed by the sound of gunfire.  With the exception of the woman screaming, he thought at first that he was back in Kuwait, but the dream changed to the beautiful garden burning down leaving him bereft.  The true nightmare didn’t begin, though, until the fire continued, burning everything in its path.   The destruction caused a devastating sense of loss which overrode everything else in the dream except for the reflection of the fire in his beloved’s tear-filled green eyes.  That was the point where the emotions became more familiar – the loss and guilt he felt for failing to protect the one he loved.  He’d awakened each night with a scream and tears drying on his face.

“Your dad did a great job on this beauty,” Tony said, the admiration clear in his voice. 

Gibbs blew out a slow breath.  “Yeah,” he said, grateful to Tony for breaking him out of his thoughts then smiled as he took another turn that threw Tony against the door.  They came to a straight section of road so Gibbs took his gaze off the road to quickly eyeball the beauty sprawled out across the seat next to him.  Seeing him there felt right in a way he couldn’t define.  There was also a feeling of déjà vu that made no sense.  Gibbs blew out a short huff through his nose.  He was being ridiculous.  He was sure he’d have remembered meeting Tony before. 

“How’d you end up here, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.  The way DiNozzo had handled his team – and him – had both pissed him off and impressed him.  DiNozzo had balls, standing up to him like that, and had immediately sized up both McGee and Ziva.  It showed him that DiNozzo was a quick thinker and very perceptive.  So what was DiNozzo doing in a small town like this?

While the DiNozzo’s smile didn’t waver, Gibbs sensed a slight tensing of the younger man’s muscles.

“I was a detective, homicide, got tired of the bureaucratic run-around.  Working for the feds, you ought to know what I’m talking about, right?” Tony answered.  “There has to be tons of rules you gotta follow working for the government, like rules of engagement – hey!  That’s a great movie!  Have you ever seen it?  Starred Tommy Lee Jones and Samuel L. Jackson, came out in 2000, directed by William Friedkin…”

“Hey!” Gibbs butted in recognizing a diversion when he heard one.  “Only rules I worry about are my own,” he grunted. 

“Well, I guess I really don’t need to worry about those since I don’t work for you.  Now, me?  I’m not so good at some rules,” Tony mused.

“That why you left your last job?” Gibbs asked.  He saw Tony look back at him, eyes slightly narrowed as though debating something.  Probably annoyed that I didn’t fall for his games, Gibbs thought. 

Tony ignored that question.  “Got a few rules of my own,” Tony said instead.  He had a seriously annoyed expression on his handsome face making Gibbs wonder who he was annoyed with and, for some reason, hoping that it wasn’t him.  “One of them is ‘don’t screw your partner over’.”

Ahh, Gibbs nodded.  “Yeah, got that one, too,” he agreed and hoped DiNozzo understood how he felt about that one.  He looked hard at DiNozzo again, noting the small smile the younger man wore.  Yup, he got it.  Gibbs drove on silently for awhile, occasionally taking glances at the sexy man next to him.

“We’re going to make a great team, you know,” Tony said suddenly, again breaking into Gibbs’ thoughts, “although it’d help if you talked more.  So tell me, have I got something on my face or uniform?” Tony asked suddenly.  Gibbs caught a knowing glint in his eyes.  Surprised that DiNozzo had noticed his perusal – something that maybe only Ziva would have caught – Gibbs turned to glare at the younger man only to receive a sunny grin in response.  Gibbs rolled his eyes as turned onto the long driveway leading up to the Winslow home, refusing to answer DiNozzo’s question as he fought the urge to head-slap a certain Deputy Sheriff.  A few minutes later, Gibbs and Tony arrived at the Winslow home.

Gibbs’ phone rang as they walked up the steps to the large home.  It was McGee with an update on LaCombe’s friends.  Both men had an alibi for the time of the incident and had also believed, like everyone else, that Ethan had been killed.  McGee also reported that they had collected evidence from trash bins in front of the mine.  All of their evidence was secured within their sedan.  Gibbs told McGee to wait at the store until he got there after which they needed to get their evidence back to Abby.   

The door opened before he could knock.  It came as no real surprise to Gibbs that Gantry answered the door.  He and Chuck Winslow had always been tight.

“Hello, Leroy.  I see you found DeeNozzeeo alright,” Gantry said.

Gibbs eyed the other man, noting as he did so that Gantry looked like he missed more than a little sleep.  Filing that thought away, he also noted the fact that Gantry wasn’t moving over to let him in.  He was about to call him on it when he saw Charles Winslow approaching.

“Did I hear someone say Leroy?  Stop the presses!” said the still-fit, brown-haired though slightly graying man just as Gantry moved aside somewhat grudgingly, much to Gibbs’ amusement.  “Got a new headline – ‘local boy makes good’,” Winslow continued as he approached Gibbs with wide smile and an outstretched hand. 

“Not as good as you, Chuck,” Gibbs said as he returned the handshake.  He knew that Winslow hated the shortened version of his name. 

“Oh, that.  Kind of you to say,” Winslow said with a slight narrowing of his eyes which amused Gibbs.  “Just a lot of work and sweat – mostly other people’s,” he finished jokingly.  No one laughed.  Winslow glanced at Tony and nodded, “Deputy.”

“Mr. Winslow,” Tony responded in greeting.

Chuck motioned for Gibbs to enter just as Gantry spoke.

“Mr. Winslow, I need to speak with my deputy.  We’ll be right outside,” Gantry said from his position at the door. 

Winslow nodded with a smile.  “That’s fine, Ed.  You can join us when you’re ready.”

Gantry smiled and turned to step outside with DiNozzo.  Gibbs watched them leave knowing that Tony would brief Gantry on what they had so far.  Turning back to Winslow, he followed him to the dining room where another young man and woman were seated at the table.  The young man stood as they entered.  He was about 5’9” tall, maybe 160 lbs.  He had dark hair and hazel eyes.  Winslow introduced him as his son-in-law, Stephen.  Then Winslow introduced his daughter, Emily. 

Gibbs’ first thought was that Winslow should have introduced Emily first out of courtesy.  He filed that thought away.  Emily remained seated, but Gibbs could tell she was a tiny little thing, blonde and blue-eyed.  Gibbs noted a slight discoloration on Emily’s cheek indicative of some bruising.  He wondered which of the two men had done that.  He didn’t know Stephen, but he did know Winslow and he was definitely capable of that type of behavior.

“So, Leroy, Ed tells me you’re investigating Ethan LaCombe?” Winslow said as he poured them each a drink.

“He and another marine were jumped, his friend died.  I’d like to ask you a few questions,” Gibbs said while looking at Stephen.  The young man paled slightly which sent Gibbs gut twitching. 

Winslow waited as though he expected Gibbs to say more.  He blew out an exasperated breath.  “Well, Emily was just on her way out,” Winslow said with a look at Emily.  She blushed and looked down.

“I’d like to talk to you, too, Emily,” Gibbs said. 

“May I speak with you later?” Emily asked Gibbs while looking at her father.  “I really do have to go.”

“Of course, Emily,” Winslow said with a patronizing smile, preempting anything Gibbs might have said before turning to him.  “I can swing her by your father’s store later – that is where you’re working, right?” Winslow asked with a smile.  Gibbs stared at him for a moment but decided he’d rather speak with Emily alone. 

“It was nice meeting you, Emily,” Gibbs said politely.  “I’ll see you later,” he promised.

Emily nodded, the blush growing deeper on her cheeks.  She nodded and left the room.  Gibbs watched her go.

“So, what makes you think anyone here is involved in that?” Winslow asked after she’d left the room.

“You know, we haven’t seen Ethan for months.  Hell, we all thought he was dead,” Stephen said, speaking quickly.

Gibbs stared at the young man thinking that it couldn’t be this easy.  He looked at Winslow and saw him narrow his eyes at Stephen.

“Just looking for motive, Stephen,” Gibbs said.

“You know, he tried to run off with my girl about six years ago,” Winslow interjected. 

Gibbs thought he was probably hoping to take his attention off of Stephen.  Not gonna happen. 

“…but she came to her senses,” Winslow said in snidely.  “I made sure of that because I have to protect my daughter, we should always protect what’s ours, right, Leroy?  Now, Ethan was the wrong boy for her but, in the end, she chose the right man,” Winslow finished, looking at Stephen.  He turned back to Gibbs.  “So what kind of clues are you following, Sherlock?”

“The attackers left traces of blood on his ring,” Gibbs supplied.

“His ring?” Stephen asked, his face paling. 

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied calmly and pointed to Stephen’s hand.  “Just like that one.”

Stephen laughed nervously and ran a shaking hand through his hair.  “That’s odd.  I mean, Ethan never graduated high school, although I think he got his GED, so why would he have a ring…”

“That’s enough, Stephen,” Winslow said quickly.  “Whether or not Ethan earned that ring isn’t the question here, right Leroy?”

Gibbs was about to answer but was interrupted by the entry of Gantry and Tony.  Gibbs turned a fierce glare towards Gantry for their timing, but then looked at Tony’s perfectly bland face and knew Gantry had given him a hard time although he doubted it had anything to do with the case.  They weren’t nearly far enough along for that – yet.

“Well, then I guess you need to go find out who that ring belongs to, isn’t that right, Leroy?” Gantry said with a smirk pissing Gibbs off.  “Means you got to go process some evidence?”

“No, no, wait.  I’m interested,” Winslow said quickly.  “Tell me about the blood.”

“Blood can be used to convict a suspect,” Gibbs clarified.

“Or rule someone out,” Tony added quietly.  Too quietly, Gibbs thought as he felt anger flood through him at the thought of Gantry having upset Tony.  He wondered at that which pissed him off even more.

“Do you have reason to believe there’s a suspect around here?” Winslow asked.

“Not yet,” Gibbs said, his gaze never leaving Gantry. 

Just then, a small boy walked into the room.  He went straight to Stephen’s side.  “Hi, Daddy,” he said while looking at all the men with interest.  Stephen looked down but remained silent, his face unreadable.

“This is my grandson, David,” Winslow said proudly.  “He’s five years old.”

“Five and three quarters!” David corrected causing all the men to laugh.   

Gibbs smiled as he looked at David and knew he needed to talk to Emily.  First, though, was that he needed to get Tony away from Gantry.  He placed his empty glass on the table and turned to Winslow.  “Thanks for the drink, Chuck,” he said and then turned and walked out.  It came as no surprise to find Tony following him, just behind his left shoulder as though he’d always been there. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

They were only about a minute into their drive back before Gibbs finally barked out, “So?”

Tony smiled.  He’d been counting the seconds, finding himself unable to stop teasing Gibbs because it was just so damn hot when Gibbs got all bristly and domineering.  The only problem was that no matter how much Tony would like to get Gibbs between the sheets, and even if he was pretty sure Gibbs felt the same way, he’d never go casual with the son of his best friend.  Not to mention that he really wasn’t interested in a long-distance relationship.  And gay relationships in an organization that worked with the military?  He couldn’t see that happening.  And then there was that whole dating-your-partner thing which, in his experience, was never a good idea regardless of rules and regulations on fraternization.

Tony sighed tiredly.  “Gantry knows you sent your agents out to look around the mine.  He wanted to know what you had.  I told him just what you told me and Winslow about the blood on the ring.  I didn’t say anything else, like the fact that I think your team is getting DNA evidence from some of those mine workers. You know, Stephen Gaines still has a grudge against your Marine.  And he has Winslow’s money to throw around if he wanted some muscle.”

Gibbs smiled in seeming satisfaction but Tony wasn’t done, yet.  While he didn’t have the opportunity to listen to everything Winslow and Gaines told Gibbs, he found it odd that Winslow was so interested in the blood on the ring.  Maybe it hadn’t occurred to Winslow that Stephen might be a suspect.  Somehow, he doubted that and told Gibbs his thoughts.

Tony then fell silent as he thought back to his little talk with Gantry.  After Gantry had questioned him on the progress of the case, he’d grilled him about his whereabouts on Sunday night.  Tony was still stunned at the anger in Gantry’s voice as he was questioned.  The fact that he had an alibi in Jack for Sunday night hadn’t appeased Gantry’s anger.  Considering Gantry’s fatigued state, Tony thought that of the two of them, he was the more likely candidate for making a late-night trip to DC to beat up LaCombe and his friend than he was.  But if Gantry was involved, wouldn’t he have insinuated himself into the case rather than assigning him to help Gibbs?  After all, Gantry made it pretty obvious that he had no respect for his abilities as a police officer let alone a detective.  So, did Gantry assume he’d be more of a hindrance than a help?  That thought disgusted Tony. 

But, threats aside, it was a given that Gantry hated him and the more Tony thought about it, the more he realized that things had gotten seriously worse just in the last couple of days – before Ethan LaCombe had been jumped.  That meant that Gantry’s problem with him had nothing to do with LaCombe.

“What else?” Gibbs demanded, breaking into his thoughts.

“Look, Gibbs, this has nothing to do with the case…” Tony began.

“DiNozzo, I know Ed Gantry pretty damn well.  There’s something going on with him and I’m gonna find out what it is.”

“And if it doesn’t have anything to do with your case?”

“I’ll decide that,” Gibbs replied arrogantly making Tony roll his eyes.  Suddenly, Tony’s head shot forward from a slap of Gibbs’ hard hand.

Tony blew out a breath that was half laugh and half shock.  “Did you just assault me?”

“You don’t waste good.  You’re good,” Gibbs said.  “Gantry doesn’t realize that, does he?”

Tony shrugged. What Gantry thought about him was the least of his concerns right now.  Tony was more interested in finding out what Gantry was involved in and whether or not Winslow was involved.

“What size was the ring?” Tony asked suddenly.  He looked at Gibbs and was baffled at another seemingly satisfied look on his face.

“Woman’s ring, size five,” Gibbs replied. 

“We need to talk to Emily,” Tony said.

“Ya think?” Gibbs responded making Tony grin.  

\--------------

Gibbs dropped Tony off at the police station to get his Jeep.  They would meet back at Jack’s store later, after shift change.  Gibbs found himself watching as Tony walked into the station.  He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Tony’s ass and the familiar and easy way that Tony walked.   Why, though, was everything about Tony so familiar?  He honestly didn’t understand.  Even the way he walked was familiar, all that grace and control which he was sure came from playing sports since he’d also played in high school.  He’d probably just become accustomed to that long-legged, smooth gait of a trained athlete.  He shook his head and forced himself to look away.  Damnit, he did not need this kind of complication, especially not here where everything he looked at reminded him of Shannon.

His thoughts on Shannon, Gibbs felt an overwhelming urge to drive around town for a bit.  As he drove, memories of his life with Shannon filled his mind.  Without conscious thought, he parked next to the train station.   He remembered his first conversation with Shannon which had been right there on that platform.  She’d decided immediately after he’d told her his name to call him just Gibbs and then, while he sat there completely enthralled with the vivacious green-eyed redhead, she proceeded to explain about her personal rules on life, one of which was to never date a lumberjack.  He laughed silently at that.  She never did explain where that rule had come from.  His smile slipped away as guilt again reared its head.  He hadn’t been there when his girls, Shannon and Kelly, their beautiful daughter, needed him most.  He’d been deployed when they’d been murdered to keep Shannon from testifying against a drug lord she’d seen murder another man. 

 _Oh, Shannon_ , Gibbs sighed.  He missed his girls so damned much.  While he’d taken care of the drug lord, his vengeance had done nothing to ease the hole in his heart, still there after nearly 20 years.  In an effort to move on with his life, he’d married three other women only to realize that he’d been a fool.  What’s more, he’d hurt each of those women in his futile attempt to recreate what he’d lost.  No more, he’d vowed to himself.  So where did that leave this undeniable attraction he had for Tony DiNozzo?

Nowhere, he told himself.  He’d lived a long time without acting on an attraction to another man and he could just keep it that way – as long as he stayed away from this town.  There really wasn’t even a reason for him to come back to Stillwater after this case – except for Jack. 

He still couldn’t believe his father had fixed up this car, as though his Dad knew he’d be back some day. 

Gibbs hung his head in both guilt and shame.  He’d cut his father out of so much of his life since Shannon and Kelly died.  Then, when his father had shown up at their funeral with another woman, he’d seen red.  He’d taken out all of his pain and anger on his father, just as he had his whole life, without even seeing that his father was hurting, too.  He hadn’t spoken with the man ever since then.  He’d been so wrong.  He knew that now. 

 _And are you wrong about trying this with Tony?_   Gibbs shut his eyes against that small, logical voice in his head that sounded just like Shannon.  She always did cut to the heart of the matter.  Okay, it was obvious that Tony was interested in him, so – maybe?  Gibbs smiled when he could have sworn he heard a triumphant feminine chuckle.  She’d always known that he had interests on both sides of the fence, but she also knew that, with her, he’d made a decision for life.  Unfortunately, the lifetime with Shannon didn’t happen and none of his other marriages worked out.  But did an instant connection with Tony mean any more than that? 

Also he had to be honest, he wasn’t sure he could trust DiNozzo.  The man worked for Gantry and although his gut was telling him he could, everything felt so strange ever since meeting Tony.  It made him doubt himself – something he hated.  Gibbs ran a hand over his face and decided he needed to keep things simple, which meant a closer _professional_ eye on the Deputy Sheriff.

It was dusk as Gibbs drove back towards his father’s store.  He was one street away when he saw Tony walking down the sidewalk on Miner’s Way, the street behind his father’s store.  He’d changed out of his uniform and now wore brown pants and a dark brown jacket. Hit suddenly with an intense longing for the tall, brown-haired man, Gibbs slowed down.  He must be crazy, he thought, because he couldn’t go anywhere with those feelings.  He’d failed at all of his relationships, failed Shannon and Kelly and failed all of his ex-wives.  He didn’t need another failure to add to the boat-load of guilt he already carried around. 

Gibbs blew out a breath of frustration and was about to honk his horn at Tony when he began to wonder why Tony wasn’t driving his Jeep.  Curiosity spiked, he drove closer only to see Tony look over his shoulder, those bright green eyes looking right at him, but instead of stopping, Tony turned down the alley just before his father’s store.  All Gibbs’ instincts started screaming as a feeling that Tony wanted him to follow shot through him.  Without second-guessing himself, Gibbs stopped and jumped out of the Charger to follow on foot, intent on finding out what Tony was up to.  He saw Tony turn a corner up ahead, moving in a direction opposite from his Jack’s store.  Gibbs quickly followed but upon turning the same corner, he realized that Tony had disappeared.  Where did he go?  Anger flooded through him.  Tonio had left him again, betrayed him!  He felt murderous.  Gibbs scanned the stores but saw nothing to indicate where he’d gone.  The only person around was a man wearing a bright orange hunting jacket walking on the other side of the street.  Damn it, he’d lost him!

Angry at having lost Tony and at the delay to his team, Gibbs headed back to his father’s store which was less than 100 feet away.  His team must have been watching for him because they exited the store just as he walked up. 

“McGee, I want you and Ziva to get that evidence back to Abby,” he growled as soon as he drew close.  Once they were gone, he intended to track Tony down to find out exactly what it was he’d been doing.

“Sure, Boss,” McGee answered and then looked over his shoulder.  “Oh, and there’s Tony,” he said.

Gibbs turned around only to see Tony arriving in his Jeep from the direction opposite of where he’d seen him last.  Gibbs took a step towards him just as their government sedan exploded. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ears ringing, Gibbs lifted his head from his crouched position to see his car in flames.  He looked around to see his father holding a hand to his head.  He was bleeding but seemed to be moving around okay.  Both Ziva and McGee were standing up.  They seemed alright.

“Everyone alright?” DiNozzo shouted as he jumped out of his Jeep.  “Jack?” he called out next and was jogging towards Jack when Gibbs swung out his leg, knocking Tony to the ground. 

Before Jack could do more than yell out “Leroy!” Gibbs had Tony pinned down.  Ziva had her weapon out and pointing at Tony as she followed Gibbs’ lead.  It took McGee a little longer but he, too, backed Gibbs with his weapon in his hand as he scanned the street around them.

“Get off me!” Tony spit out but Gibbs just held on. 

“Where were you?” Gibbs growled into Tony’s ear.

“At the station!  You know that,” Tony growled back. 

“Do NOT LIE to ME!” Gibbs said and pushed harder.  He looked around, people were beginning to gather.  He could hear the sirens approaching.  He looked back at his car which was now in flames.  “Everybody inside!” he ordered.  Both Ziva and McGee backed towards the building, their weapons still out covering him and DiNozzo.

Gibbs pulled Tony up, one hand going to Tony’s shoulder holster and removing his weapon.  He pushed Tony inside the building and was quickly followed by his team.  Ziva automatically went to the rear of the building to verify it was clear.  McGee kept his weapon trained on Tony while Gibbs used Tony’s handcuffs to secure him.

“It wasn’t me, Gibbs,” Tony tried again.  “I got here just as your car blew.  You saw me.”

“I saw you walking down Miner’s Way…” Gibbs said, glancing to the side to see McGee holding a cloth to Jack’s head while still keeping an eye out front.

“What!  No, Sir, that wasn’t me!” Tony protested.

“You think I made that up, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled dangerously, “and don’t call me Sir!”

“Yeah, I’ve heard you say that before, but I swear it, Gibbs.  I don’t know who you saw, but it wasn’t me,” Tony pled.

 _Damnit_ , Gibbs swore to himself.  Despite his certainty that it was Tony he’d followed, his gut was telling him that Tony was speaking the truth.  What the hell was going on?  And when did he say that to DiNozzo? 

Just then the Fire Chief stuck his head in the door.  “Everyone okay in here?  Jack, you okay?  I’ve got EMTs on the way.”

“Yeah, Charlie,” Jack answered and Gibbs saw the thin stream of blood trailing down his father’s forehead.  “Just a cut, we’re all fine, although I’m going to have to fix my window,” Jack said, pointing to the large storefront window which now had a crack running from top to bottom.

“It’ll be cheaper than replacing that car, I think,” Charlie said.  “Leroy, your car is totaled.  We can take a closer look once the fire is out, determine just what happened here.”

“That car is part of my crime scene now, Charlie,” Gibbs said.

“Well, I’ll let Tony sort jurisdiction out,” Charlie said, apparently not noticing that Tony’s hands were cuffed behind his back. 

“Thanks, Charlie,” Tony answered without alluding to his situation.  “Just let us know when we can approach.”

“Sure thing, Tony,” Charlie agreed and then stepped back outside to supervise his men.

Gibbs sighed and, opting to follow his gut, turned Tony around to unlock the cuffs.  Following the timeline in his head, he knew there was no way that Tony could have driven up in his Jeep scant seconds after walking the other way.

“What was he wearing?” Gibbs heard his father ask quietly.  He turned and glared at Jack. 

“What?” Gibbs demanded.

“It’s a simple question, Leroy.  The man you followed, what was he wearing?” Jack asked again, his voice still quiet but very, very serious.  Gibbs noted the intense, expectant look on his father’s face as he waited for the answer.

Gibbs looked at Tony.  Tony had changed out of his uniform and now wore jeans and a red OSU hoodie under a lined denim jacket that showed the outline of a shoulder holster.  He’d pulled Tony’s gun from that holster, not from a holster on a uniform utility belt and definitely not from under a brown jacket.  _No_ , Gibbs thought.  _That’s impossible…!_  

“When did you hear me tell you not to call me ‘sir’?” Gibbs asked, now just as quiet and intense as his father.

“When I saw you at the old cemetery on Sunday…” Tony answered, looking first at Gibbs and then at Jack.  Jack, though also pale, was now staggering as he tried to get to the chair by the oak table he kept in his store so his customers could sit and chat.  Both Tony and Gibbs moved immediately to help him.

“It’s true, son – it’s _true_!”  Jack gasped, although Gibbs wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or to Tony. 

\-------------

Out of nowhere, McGee appeared with a glass of water in his hand.  Tony took it and helped Jack take a sip.

“Jack!  Are you alright?” Tony asked quickly, terrified that Jack was having an attack of some kind.  He grabbed Jack’s wrist to check his pulse.  It was fast, just like Jack’s respiration, but steady and strong. 

Gibbs had his hands on his father’s face.  “Dad, do you hear what you’re saying?  It’s not possible!”

“Then you explain it to me, Leroy, in your logical, no-nonsense way!” Jack demanded.  “I’m telling you the stories are _true_!”

“McGee, get one of those EMTs in here to check on my Dad,” Gibbs ordered.  “Ziva, go out and check with the Fire Chief.  Tony, stay with my Dad,” Gibbs finished as he pulled out his phone and began making calls.

“Tony, son, I wasn’t rattled by that bomb.  I tell you the stories are coming true,” Jack said again.

“What stories, Jack?” Tony asked.  Peripherally, he was aware of Gibbs talking to someone named Leon about Abby bringing her equipment but not alone and about getting a warrant. 

“Well, I guess you could say they’re ghost stories, Tony,” Jack said haltingly.  “They’re warnings about events coming together to a final conclusion.”

 _Ghost stories?_   “Jack, are you saying you think a ghost blew up that car?” Tony asked incredulously.

“No, you’re not hearing me,” Jack bit out, sounding angry and making Tony wish the emergency medical technicians would hurry up and get there. 

“Jack, I want to hear your story,” Tony began then felt a wave of relief as the EMTs arrived.  He stepped back to let them tend to Jack.  “I just need to get out of the way right now,” he said quickly.

“No, Tony, you’ve got to listen to me!” Jack said getting more and more agitated as the EMTs tried to pin his arms down.  They loaded him up on a gurney but he kept looking at Tony who was at a loss over what to say.

“Dad,” Gibbs said, appearing suddenly at Jack’s side, “let these guys help you.  I’ll come check on you as soon as I can.”

“Leroy,” Jack said, grabbing at Gibbs’ arm, “you’ve got to see this through, son, or it’ll never be over.”

Gibbs bowed his head for a moment and then looked back at Jack.  “I’ll see this through, Dad,” he promised but Tony got the feeling he was referring to the case rather than whatever events Jack was talking about.  Apparently Jack saw that, too.  Resigned, he lay back and let the EMTs take him away.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs said drawing Tony’s attention away from Jack.  He saw Gibbs staring intently at his face.  “You tell me right now if you’re involved in any of this.”

Tony stared into the icy blue eyes, eyes that seemed to bore down into his soul.  He had the feeling that Gibbs could read every thought in his mind and, surprisingly, he found he was alright with that. 

“I’m not, Gibbs,” Tony said clearly.  Gibbs stared into his face a moment longer and then nodded once.  Tony felt his stomach ease, knowing Gibbs believed him.  Both men then turned to watch Jack being wheeled away in the gurney.

“Jack never talked about you as an adult.  I thought you’d died, maybe along with your family,” Tony said quietly.

“What do you know about me and my family?” Gibbs demanded furiously.

“Nothing, Gibbs,” Tony said soothingly at first, “I just saw the pictures on Jack’s mantel.”  Then a shiver ran down his spine at the creepiness of everything.  “So that really wasn’t you in the cemetery?”

“Gibbs!” McGee called as he came back into the store before Gibbs could answer.  Tony was annoyed until he saw the excitement on McGoober’s face as he held up an evidence bag with a charred object inside.  Ziva followed right behind.

“Report!” Gibbs barked. 

“Timer, Boss,” McGee said, his eyes wide in what might have been shock or fear.  

“How long?” Gibbs asked as he looked at the burnt remains.

“This type of device usually has a delay of an hour,” Ziva answered calmly.  “It was fortunate that we waited for you.  Had you returned sooner, we would have been en route to NCIS when this exploded.”   


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

After a trip to the local hospital to check on Jack who was spending a night due to a mild concussion, the three NCIS agents and one deputy sheriff went over every bit of information they had while taking turns keeping watch.  Gantry had made his obligatory visit surprising the entire team with how exhausted and strained he looked.   He ignored Tony and began the party line about helping them find their suspects while sounding appropriately angry that anyone from ‘his’ town was involved and amazed that whomever it was would go to those lengths to stop the investigation.  He promised more manpower by morning to assist as needed and then left in a huff but not before giving ‘DeeNozzeeo’ additional orders to stay and render assistance.  Amused, Tony watched him stride arrogantly out of the door.

“What?” Gibbs asked, succinct as always.

“We don’t have any additional manpower,” Tony said with a smirk.  “We’re already down two guys and with me over here, there is no one else.”

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.  “We need to find more evidence.  Abby’ll be here tomorrow.  She needs something to work with.”

Unfortunately, gathering more evidence would have to wait until morning since, as Tony put it, they were a small hick town without a big city budget for emergency lighting.  Gibbs just shook his head.  They decided to head out at first light to try and obtain whatever evidence they could.  In the meantime, they would all stay at Jack’s place, each taking their turn at standing watch.  That suited Tony just fine because his gut told him he needed to stay close to Gibbs (not to mention those parts further south). 

It turned out to be a rough night but not in a good way.  First, he’d argued with Gibbs which was followed by another night of disturbing dreams.  The next morning, Tony walked back into the store following his solo meeting with Emily at a small park on the outskirts of town.  He’d argued that he could get DNA samples from Emily without needing the warrants that were en route with Abby but not expected until later that morning.  Despite his anger at having to wait, Gibbs had agreed on that point.  The major argument he’d had with Gibbs was over taking anyone with him.  Tony knew that Emily wouldn’t be as forthcoming with anyone else there, especially about being a victim of abuse.  It had taken everything in him to convince Gibbs, but he finally did and it had worked out.   

“SitRep!” barked Gibbs as soon as Tony walked in the door, the glass now boarded up as was the rest of the storefront.  _Grouchy_ , thought Tony, attributing it partially to Gibbs’ restless night while the rest he figured was due to Gibbs’ naturally sunny disposition or, possibly, a lack of caffeine since they’d discovered the shattered coffee pot the night before.  Tony looked around, he saw Ziva watching the back of the store and McTechGeek at the computer.   Gibbs was prowling back and forth behind him like a giant cat waiting for his prey to appear.  He had a cup of coffee in his hand so that knocked out the caffeine-deprivation option.  Still, Tony was awed yet again by the intensity of the man.  Not to mention turned on by how damn hot he was. 

Tony didn’t say anything until he sat down at the large oak table, amusing himself by keeping Gibbs waiting for four whole seconds and watching the incredulous look on Gibbs’ face grow in increments.  “Emily never believed Ethan had died,” Tony finally said while wondering idly if he had a death wish.  “She kept up a computer search for his name and hit pay dirt.  There’s a video…”

“On it,” McGee said without a word from anyone.  Tony was entranced by the speed of the young agent’s fingers over the keyboard.  Wow. 

“…of Ethan on a training op,” Tony continued without missing a beat.  “That’s how she knew he was alive.  Stephen found out, though, and they had a huge fight.  Stephen hit her but I got the impression he’s not the only one to do that to her.”

Gibbs nodded with a snarl.  “And?” Gibbs growled, apparently still angry over losing the argument about Tony going on his own – or just angry in general which Tony decided was his standard mode of operation.  

“Stephen wasn’t home Sunday night.  He called Emily to say he was out drinking with his friends…”

“Names,” Gibbs demanded and Tony smiled, already ripping a page out of his notebook to hand to McGee. 

“She said she’s always loved Ethan but didn’t want her father to hurt him so she backed away, gave him the ring when they broke up.  She also says that David is not Ethan’s but that Stephen never really believed her.  She wants proof so she agreed to give the samples.  I took these,” Tony said while fishing into his jacket pocket for two evidence bags, “but I don’t want to process it local.  Winslow’s got his hand in everything in this town.”

“Don’t have to, my forensic specialist is on her way,” Gibbs said as he looked over the evidence bags.  _Probably checking to see if I handled it properly_ , Tony thought with a snort and a roll of his eyes although he had already realized that Gibbs never assumed anything, he always double-checked.

“You don’t think whoever bombed your car will try to stop her?” Tony asked.  “They’ll be watching for another government vehicle,” he suggested.

Gibbs just smiled leaving Tony confused and then turned and handed the bags to McGee with a terse                  “log it” before he moved over to talk to Ziva.  Tony saw another pile of evidence bags in front of McGee and raised his eyebrows.  He would have thought that the perpetrators would have at least tried to prevent them from getting more evidence.

McGee saw that and shook his head in derision.  “Guess they thought they’d scared us off, didn’t even empty the trash bins in front of the mine or Winslow’s house.”  

Tony smiled but something about that bothered him.  Winslow was arrogant but not stupid.  He didn’t think Winslow would have taken that chance.  Why did he?

Tony was puzzling through that when Gibbs got a call that Abby was in town.  He heard him say that they’d meet her outside. 

“Ziver, keep an eye out back,” Gibbs called out and then gestured for him and McGee to follow.  Tony saw Gibbs take a watchful stance.  The only movement on the street was a…

“A hearse?  She drove here in a hearse?” Tony exclaimed with eyes as wide as his grin.  “A very _loud_ hearse!”

“Of course!” a pale, black-haired beauty said in the sudden silence once she cut the engine and stepped out of the driver’s side of a shiny, black classic hearse and making Tony wonder how she’d heard him.  “My babies needed a smooth ride, right Chris?”

“Very smooth although not exactly quiet,” said the slender, brown-haired man with a smile as he got out of the passenger side of the hearse and introduced himself as Special Agent Chris Pacci.

“Your babies,” Tony deadpanned as he tried to get a handle on the black-laced whirlwind who was busy giving Gibbs and McGee hugs and who then, surprisingly, gifted him with the best hug he’d ever had in his life.

“Well, they aren’t my real babies.  My real babies are back in my lab.  These are more like my Baby’s babies or maybe my baby’s mini-me’s, but they’re still my babies and they can do the trick,” Abby finished happily as she opened the wide, curtained door at the back.  “And do not even think of calling me granny,” she finished with a narrow-eyed glare that was promptly replaced with a wide smile.  Tony liked her immediately.

Tony looked in and saw several boxes and some large pieces of equipment, all strapped to silk-covered seating that looked distinctly – funereal.  “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to a particularly large piece of equipment. 

“That, my friend, oh, wait – can I call you that?  Because you’re not exactly my friend, yet, but Gibbs seems to like you so maybe you can be my friend, but that’s my baby thermal cycler which needs extra special TLC but not to worry, I can still do my own calibration once I set them up and as long as I’m the only one touching them and I can swear to that in court because I have all the right clothes to do that kind of thing thanks to Madame Director, then there’s no problem and that,” she said, pointing to another box, “is my microscope and I brought all my own kits so that I can generate DNA profiles containing the core STR loci…”

“STR loci?” Tony asked, almost in a daze, stepping aside as Pacci reached in for a box to carry inside.

“Short Tandem Repeat, second generation Polymerase Chain Reaction – here, carry this,” she ordered a stunned Tony just before shoving a large box into his hands. 

“That all of it, Abs?” Gibbs asked as he miraculously appeared next to Tony who continued to look wide-eyed at the manic Goth that had pulled up next to Jack’s store.  McGee showed up next and quietly grabbed a box and carried it into the store.  Gibbs grabbed one next and then paused next to Tony.  “What are ya waiting for?” he demanded and then turned to go inside leaving Tony standing there.  Chagrined, Tony hurriedly followed along, curious as to what was going to happen next.

\----------------

When they were inside, Pacci handed a large envelope to Gibbs which contained, Tony guessed, the warrants they were waiting for.  Gibbs talked to Pacci for a bit and then Pacci took over for Ziva while Gibbs sat down to read what was in the envelope.  Tony took a turn watching the front of the store so that McGee could help Abby set up her equipment. 

Afterwards, while Pacci continued to stand watch over Abby, Tony joined Gibbs’ team in obtaining DNA samples from the mine workers as well as the Winslow family.  This time, they kept a close eye on Gibbs’ Challenger which, along with Tony’s Jeep, were the only vehicles they had.  Must be nice having your own personal forensic scientist, he thought when Whirlwind Abby promised initial results within 48 hours.  DNA results would have taken a week or more through local channels even as a priority.

While they waited, Gibbs grabbed supplies and hauled Tony into the back room to help make sandwiches for everyone.  Without preamble, Gibbs looked at Tony and asked, “Why does Gantry hate you?”

“Ooh, story time!” Tony joked but then looked at Gibbs.  “I’ll tell you my story if you’ll tell me yours.  I like ghost stories myself.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes but nodded.

“I rolled into town and decided I could spend a couple of days here, Stillwater being so very nice and quiet – or so I thought,” Tony smirked.  “Anyway, I met your Dad and surprise, surprise, he said the town could use another deputy sheriff.  Well, Gantry wasn’t too keen on the idea but the town council decided otherwise, thanks to Jack.  Long story short, I think Gantry just hated having a ‘big city cop’ shoved down his throat plus I wasn’t one of the guys he could control.”

“Why’d you leave Baltimore?” Gibbs continued without looking up from the sandwich he was making.  Tony looked at him for a bit knowing that he’d never told Gibbs where he’d worked before. 

“You had Pacci check me out.  Why?” Tony demanded growing irritated when Gibbs gave another one of those weird, satisfied smiles.  When Gibbs didn’t answer right away, Tony threw up his hands in frustration.  “What is it with you and not talking!” 

Gibbs smirked but stopped what he was doing to look Tony in the eyes.  “Top of your class at the academy, youngest cop to ever earn a gold shield, successful long-term undercover op…  Already knew you were good before that report, so why’d you leave?” 

Tony breathed heavily through his nose as he stared back.  “Well, did Special Agent Pacci find out that I hate Christmas?”  Tony just gave a small, sardonic laugh at Gibbs’ continued stare.  “So, my Mom died on Christmas Day.  That’s in the report, right?”  At Gibbs’ nod, he continued.  “Well, add finding out your partner’s a dirty cop on top of that.  Oh, and might as well add finding out your fiancée is in bed with the guy – and I mean literally in bed on Christmas Day.  Put a real damper on the wedding plans, you know?”

“You didn’t turn him in,” Gibbs stated quietly.

Tony took a deep breath looked at Gibbs.  He shrugged and found himself admitting the truth.  “He was my partner and I was in love with Wendy,” Tony said which, in the end, said it all.  Gibbs’ eyes narrowed but Tony could tell he got it. 

They continued in silence for a moment and then Tony took a deep breath, finding as he did so that it felt as though a little bit of weight had been lifted.  It had felt good to tell Gibbs but now it was his turn.

“So tell me about Luther Jasper Gibbs…”


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Did Jack give you that name?” Gibbs asked once they had returned to the back room after distributing the sandwiches and drinks, soft drinks or water for everyone except Gibbs who, naturally, continued drinking black coffee. 

“No, that was the name on the headstone of the grave the other you was working around when I first saw you,” Tony said frowning slightly at his sentence structure.

Gibbs snorted.  “What did Jack tell you?

“Nothing, said it was a sad, old family story that he’d tell me about later.  But I was curious,” Tony said and paused, his eyes narrowing as Gibbs grinned but chose to ignore it.  “I did some digging of my own at the library, but there wasn’t much.  Did I ever tell you that I really hate Halloween?” Tony asked but the question only made Gibbs snort, the tell-tale crinkling at the corners of his eyes giving away his amusement.

“No, really, Gibbs.  I need to know if you’ve been working there because if you don’t moonlight as the cemetery caretaker, I might just leave town now,” Tony said, laughing weakly even though he was quite serious.

“The hell you will,” Gibbs said sternly.  “And yeah, I visited but I never went to that cemetery.  Sam Janson’s been the caretaker for all the town’s cemeteries ever since I was a kid.”

A memory of another smaller and much older man with mulch-stained clothing popped into Tony’s head and he felt a chill travel down his spine. 

“Even your family cemetery?” Tony asked feeling a little sick because this was beginning to sound all too real making it infinitely worse than the thought of vampires under his canopied bed when he was a kid.

“Family turned it over to the Historical Preservation Society before I was born.  Now tell me what you know, DiNozzo,” Gibbs ordered bringing Tony back to the present, so he did.

“Describe the other ‘me’,” Gibbs continued when he was done and then nodded quietly when Tony described the silver-haired man in the mulch-stained clothing who also didn’t like to be called ‘sir’.

“Damnit,” Gibbs sighed.  “Dad’s right,” he said in wonder.

\----------

“Did they find everything?”

“Yeah, no way they’re not going to figure out which of those idiots went with Stephen.  As soon as the case is closed, Leroy and his team will be out of here.  We’ll be free and clear.”

“You’d better hope so, there’s another shipment going out tonight.  What about your deputy?  You were hard put to keep ahead of him on that case.  You sure he won’t figure out what we’re doing?”

“The boy’s smart, I’ll grant you that, but he’s got nothin’ on me.  ‘Sides, Old Leroy’s been sniffing around him like he’s a bitch in heat.  If he doesn’t offer him a job, well then let’s just say Deputy Sheriff Deenozzeo’s gonna have a little accident, too.”

“You’d better be sure of that or it’ll be both of us going down.  We have to protect what’s ours.  Let me know when they’re coming my way.”

“You got it.”

\---------------

Needing to pick Jack up from the hospital plus Gibbs’ assertion that ‘Jack tells a better story’ – which Tony didn’t doubt – it took awhile before Tony finally learned what happened.  They were back at Jack’s house with Jack settled comfortably in his favorite chair with a cup of coffee when Jack began his story.

“Luther was my granduncle,” Jack began.  “It was 1913 and he had some money back then, a big house with a housekeeper and a gardener, but he’d never married.  The family pushed him to find a wife, get some heirs, so he arranged to marry the daughter of a local farmer…”

“Sarah Temple,” Tony added.  He glanced over at Gibbs who sat silently, alternately staring out the window and at the pictures on the fireplace mantel while he, too, drank from his ever-present cup of coffee.  Tony was sure Gibbs had heard the story more than once in his life.

Jack nodded.  “She was supposedly the beauty of the town at that time.  The story goes that she didn’t want to marry Luther because she felt he was too old for her.  There might also have been a young man she had her eye on, too.”

“Poor girl.  She didn’t look too happy in that newspaper photo I saw,” Tony agreed.

“A couple of days before they were supposed to marry, she disappeared.  There were search parties sent out but they couldn’t find her.  Some people thought she’d been lost in one of the old mines – same ones I warned you about, Tony.  Others thought she’d run away while still others thought she’d been kidnapped.  There was never a ransom note.  Luther scoured the countryside for her for months, paid for search parties long after everyone thought it was hopeless.  He eventually gave up,” Jack sighed but continued.   “Now, it wasn’t written anywhere but my father told me that his father never figured Luther would have been happy married to Sarah.”

“He didn’t love her,” Tony stated, remembering the stern expression on Luther’s face in the old photo.

“Well, son, it wasn’t so much that he didn’t love  _her_ .  It was more that he couldn’t love  _any_ woman,” Jack said quietly. 

“You mean ‘the love that dare not speak its name’?” Tony asked in surprise.

“Yes,” Jack answered simply.  “Homosexuality wasn’t acknowledged back then and most folks just figured that a good woman would show those men the error of their ways.”

“Well that never works,” Tony said sadly.

“You’re right, son,” Jack agreed.  “So Luther went on and although it was never spoken of, he found happiness with his young gardener, Antonio DiNardo.”

“Uh, oh,” Tony said, “I’m guessing he was the Italian that gave Italians a bad name in this town.”

“Yes.  Now, he and Luther were very happy together for several months and although no one spoke of it, my grandfather knew and didn’t begrudge Luther his happiness.  Luther’s situation was good.  His finances were in good shape, his house was beautiful and he was known as having some of the finest gardens in the area thanks to Tonio.  He was riding high, he was happy and even though the family still nagged him to marry, his life was going well.  They even hosted a huge Christmas party that year which caused some heartache because the Temple family felt he should still have been mourning the disappearance of their Sarah.  Still, the party was well-attended and there were lots of pictures taken…”

Tony nodded, knowing now who the smiling man was standing next to Luther in the photo.  And no wonder everyone else in the photo looked like they sucked lemons, he thought humorlessly.  He consoled himself with the thought that things were getting better, if slowly.

“The only shadow on Luther and Tonio’s happiness was the news reports of what was happening in Europe.  Italy was still officially involved in the Triple Alliance with Germany and Austria-Hungary there at the beginning, although Tonio was positive his country would side with the British/French alliance.  Luther didn’t want to have anything to do with it unless the US got involved.”  Jack looked down at his lap but his sadness was obvious.  “Tonio had been getting letters from his family in Italy.  He’d come to America to find his fortune but the unrest in his homeland was drawing him back.  He and Luther fought about it constantly. 

“Well, almost a year passed.  The US had entered WWI but, aside from a lot of the young men leaving, it didn’t affect us much.  But later that year, right around Halloween it was, another young lady disappeared.  They searched for her for awhile, but her family wasn’t as well to do as Sarah’s had been and Luther didn’t get involved too much on that search.  You see, on the tail of her disappearance, Tonio had disappeared, too.  Luther was almost frantic trying to find that young man although he had to hide just how frantic he was,” Jack said with a shake of his head.  “Only my grandfather knew just what Tonio meant to Luther.

“Folks began to speculate then, figuring it’d been Tonio involved in Sarah’s disappearance all those months before.  No matter what Luther said to the contrary, claiming that Tonio had finally gone back to Italy to fight in the war, most everyone began to see evil in all the Eye-talians that had migrated to Pennsylvania since the late 1800’s.  Some of those poor folk had been here for years and years.  But, people being people, they pretty much ran everyone with an even remotely-sounding Eye-talian name out of town.”

Tony frowned.  “People don’t still feel that way, right?  You talked the council into hiring me…”

Jack laughed.  “Oh, things changed for the most part, Tony, especially after The Big One, WWII.  Only a few folk still kept their prejudices.”  Jack looked at Tony and winked.  “The Gantry’s are some of those folk.  Still hoping to change that,” Jack said with a self-satisfied smile making Tony laugh.

“So where does the ghost come in?” Tony asked curiously.

“Well, after Tonio left, Luther seemed to withdraw.  Oh, he did go fight in the war, but he came back angry and bitter.  My grandfather always believed he’d volunteered to fight just so that he could go to Italy to look for Tonio.  Of course, he never found him.  While he’d never been the most sociable man, after his return he began to spend all of his time tending to his garden.  He became a recluse.  Of course, the Gantry’s helped with that, getting most of the townsfolk to shun Luther, especially after Sheriff Gantry started seeing things.   Poor man died in an asylum screaming about green eyes a few years later.  The Gantry family seemed to blame Luther for that, too, although how that could be I don’t think anyone really knew.

“There’s not much more to the story during those years.  Not until Luther was killed when his home burned down.  It was a tremendous fire they say, burned everything including the gardens.  Only thing spared were the headstones in the old cemetery.  It was 1935 when Luther died a bitter old man.  It was sometime after that there started to be some rumors about sightings by folks who were either touched or gifted, depending on your point of view.  Some say they saw Luther working the cemetery, others say they saw a young man walking down the road from the old mines.  The sightings always happened around Halloween.”

Jack fell silent and Tony looked at him to find Jack staring at Gibbs who stared back.  “What?” he asked the two men.

“The story says that the ghosts of Luther and Tonio would come back every year until they found a way to be together,” Gibbs said, speaking for the first time.  “Charles Gantry died in that asylum in 1920.  His son, Edwin, was Sheriff for a few years, but quit abruptly and moved away.  Edwin’s son, also named Charles, moved back to Stillwater but never entered law enforcement.  Then there’s Ed who followed in his great-grandfather’s footsteps and became a deputy.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, “and every year at this time since he became Sheriff, he turns into one mean son of a bitch.  I guess I would, too, if I had angry green eyes chasing me.”  Jack laughed then, with Gibbs joining in.

Bemused, Tony watched the two men.  “Wait a minute!  So you’re saying the story is true?”

“You’re the one who saw Luther, Tony.  We know it wasn’t Leroy here,” Jack said, his smile fading away. 

“And I know it wasn’t you walking down Miner’s Way,” Gibbs added and then looked down.  “I’ve never heard of Tonio being sighted anywhere but the mine road.”

Tony huffed.  “Does Luther ever leave the cemetery?”

Jack pursed his lips and appeared deep in thought.  “No, Tony.  I can’t say as I’ve ever heard of him being seen anywhere else, always there and tending to the graves.  Also, none of those stories ever had Luther speaking to anyone.  Seems you got the closest to him of anyone.  The stories passed down through my family say that Luther’s ghost is bitter and angry, just like the man himself.”

“Well, I’d say that was true,” Tony said with a grimace as he recalled meeting Luther.  “Are either of you having any weird dreams?” he asked after a moment.

Jack’s eyebrows rose but he shook his head.  He turned to look at his son who had become very still.  “Leroy?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” Gibbs said but didn’t elaborate.  “You, too, Tony?”

Tony nodded.  What did it mean that he and Gibbs were having nightmares?  Was Gibbs dreaming about the same things?  And what about all the weird feelings he’d been having.  Did Gibbs experience anything like that?  It was on the tip of his tongue to ask but he realized that he really didn’t want to know.  This was just too weird. 

“Tony, do you know where in Italy your folks hail from?” Jack asked, curiosity lighting the faded blue eyes. 

“Un, no, not really,” Tony asked, not liking where Jack’s thoughts were headed.  “And right now, I can’t say that I really want to know,” he said to the laughter of the other two men even though he was very, very serious.  The thought that he and Gibbs were some kind of conduit to the other side gave him the chills.  That thought also gave him the unpleasant feeling that maybe the attraction he felt for Gibbs really wasn’t his.  Maybe he was channeling Tonio’s feelings for Luther somehow.  Oh, man, he was starting to feel queasy.  He so did not need or want his thoughts or emotions being hijacked by a horny ghost longing for his lost lover. 

“By the way, did I ever mention the fact that I hate Halloween?” Tony said through clenched teeth as he fought off the slight bout of nausea.

“Right now, can’t say as I blame you, son,” Jack said, nodding his head in understanding.

Tony looked away for a moment in thought, breathing slowly and deeply to settle himself down.  There was one thing he did want to know, though. “Is there anything in the story that says the ghosts are benevolent?” Tony asked Gibbs curiously. “Because if that was Tonio’s ghost you saw, he pretty much saved the lives of you and your team.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs said and then stared pointedly at Tony.  “We just better not need Tonio to do the same for you.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Whatcha got, Abs?” Gibbs asked as he stepped into the store where Abby had her equipment set up.  It was now near midnight on Wednesday.  Abby had been working since her arrival to get the initial DNA workup done.  He placed an energy drink in front of her since Caf-Pow was unavailable in Stillwater.  He almost laughed as she eyed the drink with a small moue of disappointment.  It didn’t last long, however.  She was simply too irrepressible for that.

“First off – Stephen Gaines is David’s father,” Abby answered with a grin and then paused.

“Abs…” Gibbs warned.

“…and,” Abby added with a flourish.  “I’ve ID’d your four suspects!  DNA from the blood on Ethan LaCombe’s ring matched none other than – drum roll please…” she requested and which Tony supplied, “Stephen Gaines!”  Abby took a bow as McGee clapped and Tony made sounds like the roar of a crowd.  Ziva and Pacci just smiled.  “I’ve also matched the trace on our victims’ clothing to three individuals.”

“Good job, Abs,” Gibbs said.  “Who are the other three?”

This time McGee answered.  “Stephen Gaines signed timecards for three of his workers on two separate occasions.  These are the same men whom Gaines claimed to have been out drinking with so we concentrated on their DNA samples first.  One of the men, Lawrence Handle, works with explosives at the mine…”

“And if you can get me some samples, I bet I can match it up to the explosives used on your sedan!” Abby interjected enthusiastically.

“That’s right,” McGee agreed before continuing, “I believe Gaines had them watching for LaCombe.  The three were signed in to work on Monday morning, but cell phone records show that all three were in DC.  There was call placed from Stephen Gaines’ cell phone on Sunday night to his wife, Emily.  His cell phone bounced off a tower less than ten miles from the original crime scene location,” McGee finished triumphantly.

Gibbs was silent as he stared at his team.  He saw the wide grin bleed away from McGee’s face.  Ziva, as usual, remained passive.  Her face showed was no indication of her thoughts.  He turned to look at Tony and saw the troubled look on his face telling Gibbs that he had the same misgivings as him.

“What did I miss?” McGee asked, whether from the expression on his or Tony’s face or his own insecurity, Gibbs didn’t know. 

“It’s too pat,” Tony said, answering for Gibbs.  

“What?” asked McGee, obviously still not understanding the problem. 

“Not to worry, young Padawan,” Tony said with a grin.  “I’ll explain it while we’re on our way to get Stephen and his cronies.”

\----------

“Charles!” Stephen cried out as Tony tightened the cuffs around his wrists at 1 am Thursday morning.   

Gibbs had gone with Tony to the station to get a cruiser for the arrest and then he and Gibbs went to the Winslow home.  McGee and Ziva went with two other deputies that Tony had called, each with their own cruiser, to pick up the other three suspects from their homes.  That was three cruisers out of a fleet of four.  The fourth one was out with Deputy Sheriff Soren who was pulling a double shift.  Tony thought about that and wondered if it happened often.  He filed that thought away for later consideration. 

“Don’t worry, Stephen,” Charles Winslow said calmly.  “I’ll call my lawyer.  You just need to go with them and, for God’s sake, don’t say anything!” he admonished while stepping forward and putting his arm around Emily who stood by with tears streaming down her face.  Her only words to her husband had been to ask how he could have done that to Ethan.

“You’re MY wife!” Stephen yelled as they took him down the front steps.  “I had to protect what’s mine!”  Tony opened the rear door of the cruiser.

“NO!” came a high-pitched scream seconds before a small, pajama-clad whirlwind attached himself to his father’s leg.  Emily broke free from her father’s grasp to run down the steps to her son.  She held David, trying to soothe his frightened cries before turning her angry gaze onto her husband.

“No, Stephen.  You threw away what was yours,” Emily said bitterly as she cradled her crying son.

“But David…”

“Is your son,” Tony said as he watched Stephen, “verified through DNA.”

“B-but…” Stephen stuttered, looking not at Emily but at Winslow. 

“No, Stephen,” Emily said sadly.  “I may have loved Ethan, but I was faithful to you,” she finished.  She turned, carrying David with her to stand by her father’s side.

Charles Winslow just watched silently, his face inscrutable as he pulled Emily and David close, although there was a hint of something Tony couldn’t immediately identify.  Gibbs and Tony put Stephen into the back of the cruiser and drove away.

\------------

Back at the station, Tony finished signing the log as Stephen and his friends were placed in the holding cells until arrangements could be made to transport all of the prisoners to DC.  He snickered when he looked at the three that McGee and Ziva had picked up.  Two of the men were definitely worse for wear. Finding out that it had been Ziva who had literally kicked their butts had made him laugh out loud, especially when they begged that she be kept away from them.  The only thing he could have done without was her harassing McGee about his fighting skills.  That wasn’t something she should have done in front of their prisoners or even him.  And McGee, he took it from her without comment.  The boy needed some backbone, he thought.  Oh, well.  They were Gibbs’ problem, not his, but he would let Gibbs know.

When Tony was done, he walked back into the squad room to find Gibbs sitting beside his desk drinking his ever-present cup of coffee.  It was now 0200 and he was bone-tired.

“Talk to me, Tony,” Gibbs said when Tony pulled out his chair and sat down.  Tony knew that Gibbs wasn’t happy. 

“You want a timeline, right?” said Tony as he ran a hand over his head.  “Okay.  I got to Stillwater in mid-January.  I first saw Ethan LaCombe when he was with his aunt.  That was probably the first week of February.  The only reason I knew anything was up was because Gantry had stopped to check up on me while I was on patrol.  He saw LaCombe and, from his reaction, I knew there was some history.  Then, about a month later, I was again on patrol when I saw Gantry giving LaCombe a hard time.  I stopped in case he needed help.  Unfortunately, I held back LaCombe’s friends when they looked like they wanted to get involved.  Gantry finished and ended up telling LaCombe he should consider getting on with his life – outside of Stillwater.  He was gone by the end of March. That was it,” Tony finished with a sigh.  “I didn’t see him or hear about him until you hit town with your case.” 

“You figured Gantry was doing Winslow’s dirty work,” Gibbs stated.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed and then yawned.  “And talking about dirty work – why blow up your car with all the original evidence?  And why not clean up so that we couldn’t get more?”

Gibbs frowned in thought.  To Tony, it felt as though they were being manipulated.  _Manipulated…_   Tony yawned again.  Between the nightmares and the case, he hadn’t slept well in nearly four days.

“Come back to the shop and hit the rack, Tony,” Gibbs ordered.  Tony smiled slightly in awe of the older man’s stamina but he was just too tired to argue about Gibbs’ tendency to order him around. 

“There’s a cot here I’ll use tonight,” Tony decided wanting nothing more than to walk the few steps to the cot in the locker room.  “You need a ride back to the shop?” Tony asked almost belatedly.  Gibbs shook his head and then gestured with his chin as an exhausted McGee walked into the office.  Tony just nodded and then waved as the two men made their way out. 

Tony sat there for awhile, fighting off another yawn but, for some reason, he didn’t’ move.  Instead, he thought back to Winslow’s expression when they’d arrested Gaines.  Tony realized that Winslow had seemed vaguely satisfied, which didn’t make much sense to him.  Why would Winslow want his son-in-law arrested?  The guy was a total sycophant.  Marrying into the family was probably the best thing that could have happened to Gaines.  So, maybe Winslow decided he wasn’t good enough after all and wanted him out of the picture.  With Gaines gone, he had his daughter and a grandson whom he could groom to take over without Gaines’ interference because there was no way Winslow would ever consider letting Emily get involved in mine business, the misogynistic abusive bastard.

Tony sat back; too tired to move.  His mind, however, wasn’t listening to his body.  What if it wasn’t Gaines that Winslow was trying to get rid of?  That thought made Tony sit up.  What if Winslow was using Gaines to get rid of LaCombe, a person who was already a thorn in Winslow’s side?  Wait a minute, didn’t they believe that LaCombe died six months ago?  The only one who knew different was Emily and she told Stephen… 

Tony ran his hand through his hair again.  LaCombe left town right around the same time that Holly Samms, the Mounteville Inn bartender, had disappeared.  Had this happened in a large city like Baltimore, he wouldn’t have thought anything of it.  That it happened in Stillwater and on the tail of the disappearance of the mine inspector…? 

“What a coinkadink,” Tony muttered to himself.  “And we do not believe in coinkadinkies _.”_

Tony rubbed his face at his silliness and frowned as he remembered the case.  It was the tenth of April when Gantry handed him the case of the missing bartender.  She had been missing for over a week when the report was finally made.  Tony recalled his frustration as he had investigated but it didn’t get anywhere.  Everyone he’d spoken with had claimed an ignorance of Holly Samms’ personal life.  At that time it hadn’t surprised him much because it kind of paralleled his own life.  None of his co-workers knew anything personal about him, not really even Jack although that was changing.  As soon as he’d arrived, Jack had accepted him for who he was.  He’d gotten him a job and had opened his home to him.  They were friends and yet they rarely asked one another about their pasts. 

Holly had been at that job for over a year, you’d think there would have been someone she had grown closer to but everyone had denied it.  Tony frowned.  Gantry had kept abreast of his investigation, wanting an update every day and had even been helpful by pointing out people he could interview but all he’d found were dead ends.  Looking back now, Tony’s gut churned even more at how out of character that had actually been although he hadn’t known it at the time. 

Damn it!   He’d had to close it out as a cold case at Gantry’s insistence which now pointed a great big, fat arrow right at Gantry.  He looked at his watch.  Knowing he’d probably regret this later, but instead of going home Tony got up and pulled his file on Holly Samms.  The Mounteville Inn bar would still be open.  Maybe a quick beer after work wouldn’t be out of the question.  It wasn’t too far, the inn being west of town near the base of the mountain.  He quickly changed his clothes, checked his sidearm in his shoulder holster, and then waved goodnight to the deputies pulling night shift as he headed out to his Jeep.

\---------

Upon returning to his father’s house, Gibbs had relieved Pacci from his watch.  McGee would take the next shift after him and then Ziva after McGee.  Later in the morning, after a well-deserved rest, Abby and Pacci would head back to DC with the evidence.  Transport of the prisoners would then be arranged.

It was all set, but Gibbs was on edge.   His gut was still telling him that they didn’t have the whole story and that arresting Gaines had been too easy or, as Tony put it, too pat.  Restless, Gibbs made another tour of his father’s house.  He peeked in on his father who was asleep in his bedroom.  Gibbs noticed as he did so that everything was just as he remembered from his childhood.  The only thing he found different was that in addition to the picture of his Mom on his father’s nightstand, there was a picture of Shannon, Kelly and him that he recognized as having been taken during Christmas when Kelly was seven.  It brought a deep ache to his heart.  Kelly looked so damned excited in that picture.  He had a copy of it, too, but it, along with almost all of his mementos, were locked away in boxes.  He’d always found it too painful to see the constant reminders of what he’d lost.  It was just another way in which he differed from his Dad.    

After checking on the rest of his team, Gibbs made his way downstairs, checking all the windows and doors as he moved silently from room to room.  He paused as he looked at the mantel.  Earlier he’d been staring at the picture of his family.  This time, rather than focusing on the same picture, he found himself staring at the picture of himself with Rufus.  Damn, he missed that dog.  Suddenly the short hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  He felt goose bumps springing out across his arms and shoulders.  He took a quick step backwards, shutting his eyes and then opening them again to verify what he was seeing but still doubting it because there was just no way – _no way_ – he could have forgotten that Rufus had _green eyes!_


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, Sugar!” Wendy said as Tony sat down at the bar.  “Long time, no see, stranger.  Where ya been keeping yourself?”

Tony smiled as Wendy came over to the bar and set her tray down.  It was true; he hadn’t been to visit in awhile.  He used to come in pretty often when he’d first arrived but that slowly stopped as he began to spend more time with Jack.  His last visit had been when he was investigating Holly’s disappearance.  He hadn’t even seen Wendy at all since he’d interviewed her.  “Just keeping busy, you know how that goes,” he said truthfully but then gave her a little grin. “I decided, though, that I just couldn’t make it another minute without seeing your beautiful smile,” he said, flirting shamelessly.

Wendy tossed back her bleached-blonde hair and laughed, her still pretty face lighting up at their play.  Tony knew she was far too experienced to fall for such a blatant line, especially this late at night when he knew she was tired, but it was all in good fun. 

“What can I get ya, hon?” Wendy asked, blowing off his flirting as she shifted her generous figure from one foot to the other.  When he was in college, Tony had worked enough bars to know that her feet were probably killing her now that she was at the end of her shift.  He looked around the bar.  There were only a couple of old drunks arguing quietly at the bar.  He doubted they even noticed that he’d come in.

“I’ll take some coffee and,” Tony began, “I’d be happy to buy you something if you’d join me,” he finished with a soft, suggestive smile, keeping up the pretence more because it was fun to flirt lightly than in any attempt to seduce her.

Wendy laughed good-naturedly, not buying his act for one second.  “Sweetie, you wanna ask me some questions, that’d be fine by me. My feet could certainly use the break.”

Tony laughed with her and then gestured over his shoulder to the booths at the back.  “I’ll be over there.”

A couple of minutes later, Wendy placed a steaming cup in front of Tony.  He smiled his thanks as she slid into the booth across from him and placed her hands around her cup of tea.  She sighed tiredly.

“Long night?” Tony asked by way of easing into the conversation. 

“You know it, hon,” Wendy sighed again.  “I’m the only waitress now.  They never did replace Holly, just moved Bernice over to the bar.  No one who comes in here ever asks for anything other than whiskey or beer anyway.”

Wendy paused, her tired face lined with worry as she looked at Tony.  “You know, nothing’s changed since the last time you came to ask questions.”

Tony nodded even though his instincts were telling him that Wendy knew more than she was saying.  “Well, something changed,” he said with a smile knowing he needed to divert Wendy for a bit before he could get what he needed.  “Did you know that Leroy Gibbs was back in town?”

A wide smile graced Wendy’s features making at least 15 years drop from her face letting Tony see what a beauty she’d been before life had worn her down.  “Oh, yes, Leroy,” she said with knowing smile that said there were more than a few pleasant memories associated with that name.  Tony gritted his teeth as he fought down an irrational wave of jealousy.

“I was hoping he’d stop by but I hear he’s been real busy, what with investigating Ethan LaCombe’s case.  How is Ethan, by the way?”

That Wendy knew that much came as no surprise to Tony.  It was a small town after all.  “Ethan is still in his coma, but his doctors are hopeful.”

“That’s good, I’ll say a prayer for him and his Aunt Janet, too,” Wendy said fervently.  “Ethan was a bit wild, but he was a good boy at heart.  I saw him with Emily Winslow a few times.  Of course, then old Mr. La-de-da himself broke that up real quick.  It was a shame, really.  They were a real sweet couple.”

“So you knew Leroy, and you obviously know Charles Winslow,” Tony said as Wendy nodded, still lost in some memory, this time not so pleasant.  “So then you also know Ed Gantry,” he added.

Wendy’s face changed in a heartbeat.  Her gaze became hard and her lips thinned.  “I know him,” she concurred and then looked at Tony carefully.  “You’re friends with Jackson Gibbs.”

“Yes, I am.  Jack’s a good friend,” Tony agreed.  “I’ve also been working closely with his son, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Leroy’s a fine man.  Shame about Shannon and his little girl, though I was surprised to learn he’d left the Marines.  Becoming a Navy investigator makes sense, I suppose,” Wendy said, genuine sorrow darkening her eyes.  She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.  “Already heard tell you arrested some folk with regard to Ethan.  Is that right?”

Tony huffed out a laugh.  It had been only a couple of hours since the arrest.  “And you know this how?” he asked with a slight smile.

“You know how small this town is, hon,” Wendy said while still having the grace to blush slightly.  “Jared Walker came in sweatin’ bullets.  Seems he knew a little about what was going on but was afraid to tell anyone, if you get my drift,” she finished with a sharp look at Tony.

“Not everyone is afraid of Gantry,” Tony said pointedly hoping he could get Wendy to trust him.  “Leroy knows Gantry very well.  He certainly isn’t afraid of him and neither am I.”

It took a few moments but then Wendy looked as though she’d made a decision.  “That Ed Gantry ‘s an evil man,” she said flatly.  “I warned her.”

“You warned Holly?” Tony asked, excitement curling in his belly.

Wendy looked down at her cold cup of tea.  “I never lied to you back then.  Holly never did talk about her private life.  Ed said…” Wendy paused, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Did he threaten you, Wendy?” Tony asked as anger replaced the excitement from a moment before. 

“He said he’d pull Charlie’s driver’s license,” she hissed in a low voice.  “That’d make Charlie lose his job at the mine.  We can’t…” Wendy paused but then looked at Tony, determination in her eyes.  “I knew she was seeing someone.  I just figured he was married or somethin’.  I could tell when he’d show up because she’d take a break out back instead of at the tables near the side patio.  One day when I was getting a couple of bottles out of the storeroom, I saw him.”

“Who was it?” Tony asked carefully.

“You know who it was, Tony.  It was Gantry and they were real close.  I saw them kiss once.”  Wendy looked off across the bar where one of the drunks had passed out, his head cradled on his arms.  Bernice was shaking his shoulder and telling him he needed to get on home while his partner laughed.

“Okay, Wendy, thank you.  Now I know she didn’t talk to you, but did she talk with anyone else?” Tony asked hoping Wendy would continue to be forthcoming.

Wendy looked back at Tony and began to chew her lip.  “Now, I never saw much beyond that, but…” Wendy began as she placed her tea cup back on her tray.  She stood and Tony was afraid that she wouldn’t finish what she wanted to tell him.

“…that mine inspector stayed here at the inn.  She talked to him a lot, too.”

\----------

“Boss?  Are you okay?” McGee asked making Gibbs spin, his arms raised and ready to fight.  McGee’s eyes opened wide and he began to stutter as his hands flew up into a defensive posture.  “Y-you – ah – wh-what…” his voice trailed off when Gibbs took a step back and dropped his arms.

“What’re you doing awake, McGee?” Gibbs bit out.  “Have you found anything on Winslow or Gantry?”

“I – uh – set my alarm, Boss.  It’s my watch,” McGee said.  “I haven’t found anything yet, but Abby and I are still digging.  Nothing on Gerald Reivers yet.”

“Who?” Gibbs growled.

“The – uh – mine inspector?” McGee answered as though it were a question and then paused for a moment as he stared wide-eyed at Gibbs.  “Boss, is everything alright?” he asked after a few moments of courage-building.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face.  He glanced back at the mantel where Rufus laughed at him, his green eyes happy.  “Yeah, just tired.  I’m hitting the rack,” he said as he walked away.  He knew McGee was probably still gaping at him, but he didn’t care. 

Quietly so as not to disturb Pacci, Gibbs slipped into the camping cot McGee had used before his shift.  His father had pulled the cots out of the garage stating that he kept them because you never knew when an extra bed would come in handy.  Gibbs smiled thinking that his agent, Scout Master McGee when off-duty, could actually get a few tips on being prepared from his father. 

Not bothering to take off his shoes, Gibbs just threw a blanket over his legs as he got comfortable.  Getting any sleep, however, was far from Gibbs’ mind.  His thoughts were swirling around the big, old dog that had stolen his heart when he was a kid.

Rufus had come to him when he’d been intent on running away from home.  He was eleven years old and although somewhat small for his age, he had decided that he was going to scout out some of the old mines.  He’d heard that there was still some placer gold to be had.  If he couldn’t find any, then he’d get a job working at the Winslow mine even if Chuck Winslow saw him.  He could deal with that jerk as long as he was earning some money.  Then, when he had a big enough stake, he was going to hitchhike his way to the coast and jump aboard a ship, any ship, as long as it took him away from the state of Pennsylvania, his father, Ed Gantry, Chuck Winslow and his mother’s grave.

Leroy, as he’d been called back then, had been walking for about two hours in the gloom, his flashlight in one hand and the strap to his father’s old WWII duffle bag in the other.  He was just approaching the edge of the government lands where a lot of old mines were when he heard a growl behind him.  His heart skipped a beat and his stomach clenched as he froze where he stood.  There was a lot of wildlife out in the woods and although he was experienced at being out on his own, he’d never been out alone at night before.  His body frozen, he slowly turned his head and lifted his flashlight, half-expecting to encounter a black bear.  What he saw, though, was a large – very large – dog.  It was ugly, too.  The dog was lying down in the middle of the road and licking at his paw. 

Lifting his flashlight to scan the area, Leroy didn’t believe at first that the dog had been the source of the growl.  The dog was too complacent, relaxing as he was in the middle of the road.  Maybe he’d warned off some other predator?  Regardless, the dog was there now and there he could stay as far as Leroy was concerned.  Turning around to continue his journey, he was surprised by yet another growl.  Stopping and turning to shine his light on the ugly dog again, he felt not fear, but anger curling in his belly. 

“You git!” he yelled at the dog, waving his arm in hopes of scaring the dog away.  Surprisingly, it didn’t work.  Leroy growled back in annoyance but the damned dog just yawned at him and then gave him a doggy smile, his long tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he panted a few times. 

Deciding to ignore the stupid dog, Leroy turned to leave again only to feel the dog scoot passed him to stop in front, plopping his big, ungainly body down right in the middle of the road in front of him.  All attempts to go around the dog were foiled making Leroy angrier than hell.  In his anger, Leroy tried picking up rocks and throwing them at the dog, but the mutt either dodged them or they bounced harmlessly off the thick fur.

“What the hell do you want?” Leroy screamed but then took several steps backwards as the dog approached him, its face intent.  Thinking the dog was going to attack, Leroy backed up even more and then dodged to the left in an effort to get around only to get bowled over by the huge beast.  His flashlight flew from his grasp to land a few yards away.  Terrified, he lay still beneath the heavy weight of the oversized canine.  He could feel something hard in his duffle bag, probably his book on sailing, he thought.  The book was digging into his back from the dog’s weight making him wonder if he would get crushed to death before the monster dog ripped his throat out. 

Gibbs remembered the feel of the dog’s hot breath in his face and the fear curling in his belly.  He remembered clamping down on certain muscles because he’d be damned if they’d find his body lying in a puddle of his own piss.  He remembered the jaws opening wide, the dog’s fangs gleaming in the moonlight as regret for leaving his father constricted his heart… 

Shutting his eyes, Leroy waited – and waited.  Nothing happened.  Opening one eye, he glared at the dog leaning over him only to feel fear flood him again as the jaws finally came closer and closer only to  close around his jacket collar. 

“Wha…?” Leroy gasped as he was hauled forward, the dog straining as it backed up and pulled him towards town.   When he realized what the dog was doing, he dug in his heels and fought back.  Unfortunately, the dog was big and had a good thirty pounds on him.  It didn’t take much for the dog to win that tug-of-war.  At one point Leroy got away, but the dog was persistent and fast.  He got in front of Leroy and shoved that big ugly head into Leroy’s gut stopping him cold.  Tired and angry, Leroy started shouting at the dog again and waving his arms hoping to scare the mutt away.  It didn’t work.

It finally occurred to Leroy that the dog wasn’t going to let him leave.  “Who the hell do you belong to?” he screamed at the dog but the stupid dog just stared back at him, seemingly implacable in his desire to get Leroy back home.  Angry and pushing down the tears that threatened, Leroy gave in. “Fine,” he spat at the dog and turned around to grab his duffle bag.  His flashlight was easy to find since it was still glowing.  He walked a few steps towards it, glancing over his shoulder and gauging if he could make another run for it, but the dog seemed to sense his intentions.  With a low growl, the beast moved forward until it stood right next to the flashlight.  In his anger, it didn’t occur to Leroy that the dog’s behavior was very out of the ordinary.  He just grabbed the flashlight and turned around to make his way back home.  Each time he lagged, the dog would shove his big old head into his back, or his belly if he was yelling at it again, to motivate him.  It was a miserable walk home.

Gibbs smiled sadly as he recalled each incident where Rufus calmed him when he was angry or made him laugh when he was sad.  Rufus had protected him from Gantry and his cronies.  On more than one occasion, Rufus kept him from attempting to leave home.  That old dog had been his best friend, his protector, his confidante, and his savior.  How had he forgotten that?  Or, more importantly, why had he never even wondered how a dog could have done all the things Rufus had done? 

Green-eyed Rufus, Gibbs thought and smiled sadly.  He hadn’t thought of him in years but now, he felt his loss keenly.  With a sad ache in his heart, he recalled other moments of joy that the fiercely-loved dog had brought him and, eventually, Gibbs slipped into sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Tony sat out in his Jeep and thought about what Wendy had told him.  He was positive the three deaths were connected, but how to prove that?  And to learn that Gantry and Holly had been having an affair was a revelation, too.   _You really are an asshole, Gantry_ , Tony thought.

Tony pulled out Holly’s file and looked at the picture inside showing a beautiful woman with a wide smile, hazel brown eyes and long red hair.  With what he now knew, the file was pretty useless.  He’d been manipulated by Gantry throughout the investigation and hadn’t even known it.  Fury curled in his stomach and he blew out a deep breath believing somehow that when he did find her, it’d be too late.  Still angry, Tony knew he needed to clear his head so he decided to go for a drive.  He turned right, not wanting to head east back into town figuring that the quiet road up towards state lands would be what he needed.

He drove for awhile on the long, lonely road.  He was on a straight stretch just before the road split, one leg taking you through several switchback curves towards the state campgrounds, the other towards Winslow’s mine.  There wasn’t another car to be seen at this time of night since there were no night operations at the mine and the campgrounds up in state land were closed for the season.  It therefore came as a huge surprise to see a pair of headlights through the trees of the curving road ahead of him.  Curious, Tony quickly pulled to the side and doused his headlights.  It didn’t take long before a dump truck lumbered down the road.  The load was tarped and, from what Tony could see, it didn’t bear the mine’s logo.  It didn’t have any markings at all.   What came as the biggest surprise, though, was Soren following the truck in his cruiser. 

Tony watched them go by assuming that Soren would pass the truck on the straight stretch coming up.  He didn’t.  Instead, Soren remained behind the truck all the way down the road.  What was going on?  Tony decided to check out the campground road because he was sure that was the direction they’d come from. 

It didn’t take long before Tony was driving by the turnoff towards the camp.  He followed his gut and continued up the road towards the mountain.  He passed several ‘road closed’ signs which were posted along with ‘private property’ and ‘danger’ signs.  There was a barrier up ahead to prevent anyone from driving further up the mountain, the gate chained and locked.  Leaving his headlights on, Tony stopped and got out of his Jeep to look at the chain.  It was in good condition and the lock looked new.  Even more curious now, Tony decided that since he couldn’t drive up, he could at least get his flashlight and explore a bit.  He was just about to turn when he heard a noise.  He froze as his hand slipped towards his shoulder holster.

“Don’t bother, DeeNozzeeo.” 

Tony instantly recognized the low drawl if not the mangling of his name.  Tony closed his eyes momentarily in frustration.  He should have known.  Soren was Gantry’s boy. 

“Hands up and turn around slow,” Gantry continued.  Tony did as he was told and just stared at Gantry as he was relieved of his weapon.  Gantry was out of uniform, instead wearing a heavy plaid jacket and field pants.  He looked like a lumberjack.

“DeeNozzeeo, I thought you were at least smarter than this,” Gantry said in that slow drawl of his as he tossed Tony’s gun behind him.

“Now, you see, I never got the impression you thought I was smart at all,” Tony laughed.  “I don’t suppose you plan to put that into my performance report, do you?”  The swift left to his jaw was the response he expected, Gantry immediately stepping back out of range came as a surprise.  The fat bastard was faster than he thought. 

“Okay, I’ll take that as a no,” Tony said as he straightened. 

“Here I go to all the trouble of making sure you got your suspects and all your evidence so you could put two and two together,” Gantry began with a shake of his head, “But you just had to keep digging, didn’t you, DiNozzeeo?”

“Well, it just seemed too tidy, you know?” Tony said after tonguing the split in his lip for a moment.  Then, from behind him, Tony heard the frost-covered grass crunch as a foot bore down on it. 

“Besides, it looks like I’m not the only one digging,” Tony said speaking to Gantry and then turned his head slightly.  “…you helped out, didn’t you, Chucky?” Tony finished.  “Seeing as how it’s so convenient that you have all kinds of digging equipment.”

“Shut up, DiNozzo,” Winslow said as he drew closer, the .38 Berretta held firmly in his hand. 

With Winslow covering Tony, it only took a moment for Gantry to cuff Tony’s hands behind his back.  Gantry had just finished when his cell phone rang.  Gantry stepped back and answered it with a single ‘yeah’ and finished with ‘good’ before putting the phone away in his pocket.  He then frisked Tony, finding Tony’s knife and cell phone.  He tossed them both on the ground near Tony’s gun.

Ignoring Gantry for the moment, Tony decided to concentrate on Winslow.  Besides, shutting up was never Tony’s first choice when in a tight spot, especially not if he thought he could gain something from it.  “Well, Chucky, at least you can get my name right,” Tony said.  “But pronunciation aside, I can’t believe you’re willing to kill a deputy sheriff.”

“And here I thought you had it all figured out,” Winslow said snidely.  “If I’m willing to sacrifice my son-in-law to protect my interests, what makes you think I won’t sacrifice you?”

“Your interests…,” Tony repeated and then grinned.  “Gaines was supposed to kill LaCombe and jealousy was just a convenient excuse,” he surmised.  “Ethan saw something and left town before you could get him.  Maybe what he saw had something to do with what you’re pulling out of state lands.  Next thing you know is his aunt saying he’d died in Alaska.  You thought you were home free until Gaines came running to you, crying that David wasn’t his and that Ethan was still alive.  You manipulated Gaines into going after Ethan, didn’t you?” Tony finished. 

Winslow nodded with a surprised smile and turned to Gantry.  “Ed, you had this boy figured all wrong!  He is a lot smarter than you thought.”

“Just tell me one thing.  Why kill Holly Samms?” Tony figured if he was going to die, he at least wanted to know what happened to her.

Gantry just shook his head sadly as he looked at Tony.  “Guess it was only a matter of time till you figured that out so it don’t matter much if I tell you, but I’d rather show you so we’re going to go for a drive,” Gantry said genially as he gestured for Tony to turn around.  Somehow, the butt of Gantry’s gun against Tony’s head wasn’t much of a surprise, either.

\---------

Gibbs wasn’t sure what had awakened him but he knew that he and Pacci weren’t alone in the room.  He was on his side facing the wall and could still hear Pacci snorting softly in his sleep in the cot against the wall perpendicular to the one he still faced.  Whatever it was he heard had come from behind him. 

Without opening his eyes, his hand slipped under his pillow to the butt of his gun.  He heard another whisper of sound, almost like an exhaled breath, from behind him.  In an instant, Gibbs rolled over while raising his arm, his gun pointed firmly at the intruder.  Anything he was about to say froze in his throat and his next thought was that maybe he really was still sleeping because standing there, looking slightly translucent, was Tony.  Only this Tony was dressed in the brown coat from before so Gibbs had the distinct and rather uncomfortable feeling that this Tony’s last name wasn’t DiNozzo, but DiNardo.

\------------

Tony opened his eyes and winced at the pain in his head.  The pain wasn’t helped by the fact that his head was bouncing back and forth in what he figured was the trunk of a car.  Why couldn’t the bad guys ever put their victims in the cushy back seat for once?  He blew out a breath and tried to get his nausea under control but the movement of the car was making that almost impossible.  Even though it probably meant that he was a lot closer to dying, Tony was extremely grateful when the car came to a stop.

Tony heard footsteps and readied himself to push his way out of the trunk when the lid was lifted.  Instead, Tony was blinded by the headlights of his Jeep.  While he couldn’t see anything, he was sure Winslow was standing next to it, gun in hand.  He winced into the headlight.  “You know I have back-up coming,” he lied quickly.  “Even if you get rid of me, you won’t get out of this.  Gibbs will find you.”

Gantry just shook his head.  “Nah, Leroy’s still at his father’s house,” Gantry said as he grabbed Tony by the arm to pull him out of the trunk. 

Tony realized then that the call had to have been from Soren.  Probably saw him in his Jeep and called Gantry who then sent him to verify Gibbs’ location.  Well, it looked like he was screwed.

“Are you sure they won’t question DiNozzo’s absence?” Winslow asked.  “What about Jack?”

“Jack’s a loose end we’ll have to take care of,” Gantry answered as he shoved Tony along.  “…after I send Leroy and his folks on their way.”

“You leave Jack out of this,” demanded Tony in a low growl. 

“We can’t do that, DiNozzo,” Winslow agreed.  “Jackson Gibbs has been a thorn in my side for years and I’ve had enough. So, same place?” Winslow asked of Gantry. 

“Yup,” was all Gantry said.

\---------------

Gibbs heart thundered in his chest.  He could feel the sweat dripping down the small of his back.  What really annoyed him, though, was that his gun hand was shaking slightly.  He took a deep breath and decided to just accept the situation as it was, practicality winning out over logic in this instance.  His gun steadied but he doubted it’d help in this situation.  The specter, Tonio, wavered slightly but he could see the figure holding his arms out in supplication.  Tonio’s mouth moved.  Gibbs had learned to read lips years ago and was never more grateful for the ability than now.

“Help me,” Tonio begged silently making Gibbs wonder why he wasn’t speaking.  Luther had spoken to Tony.  Maybe there were rules to what these guys could and couldn’t do or maybe just a limit.  Gibbs mentally kicked himself, striving for focus as he realized he’d been thrown off his game by Tonio’s appearance.  Later, he’d ask Abby later.

“How,” Gibbs asked and then glanced at Pacci who continued to sleep on, oblivious to their spectral guest.

“Find me.  Find us,” Tonio continued to beg.  “He is in danger.”

“Who’s in danger?  Where?” demanded Gibbs as he stood, tucking his gun back into his holster. 

“Our heart, the mines,” the figure mouthed.

Stunned, Gibbs’ first thought was Tony.  He looked at Tonio, saw the fear in the green eyes that were so like his Tony’s, and turned towards the still-sleeping Pacci.

“Pacci!  Gear up!” Gibbs barked.  Pacci jumped and sat straight up although he wasn’t quite awake and bent to grab his shoes.  He heard McGee running up the stairs, appearing a moment later with his Sig out and scanning the room.  His gun passed right through Tonio, who wavered slightly to the left of the door.

“Boss!  What is it?  What…?” McGee said as he straightened from his slight crouch, apparently seeing just him and Pacci in the room.  Gibbs didn’t bother questioning that fact.

“Gibbs!” Ziva called at the same time from the stairwell.  Gibbs could see her scanning the stairway with her gun out and ready.  The cracked door behind her showed Abby peeking out from the room she’d shared with Ziva.  Gibbs pushed down the momentary sense of pride he felt in his team.  He didn’t have time for that now.

“What is all this yelling?” Jack called as he opened his door.

“Dad, get your rifle, stay with Abby,” Gibbs ordered as he charged down the stairs.  “Tony’s in trouble out at the mines.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Get up,” Gantry ordered after Tony had fallen a third time. Without even giving him time to catch his breath, Gantry kicked him in the side again. He’d been shoving Tony along a barely-there path that Tony found hard to follow in the red glare of the flashlight Gantry was using. Of course, the fact that he probably had a mild concussion didn’t help. 

Tony rolled over and slowly got to his knees. “You keep kicking me and you’ll end up carrying me where ever it is we’re going,” Tony panted through teeth gritted against the pain.

“Oh, it’s not much farther, right Ed?” Winslow said as he came around Gantry to look down at Tony.

Tony looked around, unable to discern where they were. They’d left the main path that had numerous caution and danger signs about a hundred yards back, but they now seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Tony figured they must be headed to a lesser known mine entrance. He slowly got to his feet. He needed a delay.

“So tell me, Chuck, what are you hauling out of these mountains?” Tony gasped as someone, he guessed Winslow, jammed his gun into his back. 

“Why it’s gold, son!” Winslow answered with a laugh. “Ever heard anyone say ‘there’s gold in them thar hills’? In this case, it’s true. Placer gold, in fact.”

Tony grunted and fell to his knees. “Can we take a small break? I think I’m going to pass out,” he lied. “You can educate me all about placer gold, Chuck, what do you say?”

Winslow laughed again. “Sure deputy. I know I’d hate to going to my death while ignorant of the reason for it,” Winslow answered amicably. “Placer gold is gold that’s left behind from the continental drifts. Now, being a miner, I know how to read a geology report and, since I own the geologist, I had him report less than truthful amounts of quartz in the area. I keep digging my own coal while raking in federal mining subsidies as well as the gold. It was a win-win for me until that mine inspector came snooping around. His eyes were just a tad too sharp.”

“And Ethan saw that,” Tony stated as Gantry grabbed his shirt to get him off the ground.

“Yeah,” Gantry continued. “That and the fact that Holly went into the woods with me but didn’t come out,” he added.

“Holly was talking to the mine inspector.”

“Such a smart boy,” Winslow chimed in with fake appreciation. “So underestimated.”

“Gibbs won’t leave without looking for me,” Tony said, hoping desperately that it was true. Just because he and Gibbs had felt a connection, it didn’t mean Gibbs would act on it. 

Gantry shoved him again so Tony started walking. “Nah, he won’t. Leroy’ll just head back to his job in DC because he can’t get out of Stillwater fast enough. ‘Sides, it’s not as though he was gonna take you with him because he liked your smile,” Gantry said snidely. 

Tony saw the outline of some rocks looming up ahead. As they got closer, he could see that the rocks looked as though they might have been a part of a rock slide. Tony stopped but Winslow moved off to the right and shined his light on an indentation behind a large boulder. Tony peered into the opening but couldn’t make out anything in the pitch darkness. 

“Why do you hate him so much? Something happen when you were kids?” Tony asked quickly.

“He took Shannon from me,” Gantry answered, surprising Tony with his candor. “That bastard didn’t deserve her, couldn’t protect her,” Gantry said seriously. “And one day, he’ll pay for that. Right now, though, it’s your turn.” 

Tony suddenly felt a hard shove at his back while his feet were swept from under him.

“See ya,” Gantry said with a laugh as Tony fell forward, a cry coming from his lips at the thought of falling down who-knew-how-far into inky blackness. 

But instead of continuing to fall, Tony grunted when he again hit the ground making Gantry laugh even harder. “You bastard!” Tony groaned out, unsure if he should be grateful that Gantry was a sadistic asshole or sorry that he didn’t just get this over with. He struggled to his feet and looked around and realized that they were in a partially collapsed mine entrance. 

Still laughing, Gantry pulled Tony upright and forced him to continue walking. After several minutes, they bypassed some downed cross-supports. Gantry shoved Tony through a narrow opening into a larger chamber where, in the light of both Gantry’s and Winslow’s flashlights, Tony could see that two more steps ahead of him was a large dark opening. It was the mine shaft he’d been expecting.

\----------

“Where are we going, Gibbs?” Ziva asked from the passenger seat. 

Gibbs glanced her way. Although she had a white-knuckled grip on the handle, her face bore none of the fear or nausea typical of his most of his passengers. The two in the back seat, however, had their eyes tightly closed. If the situation weren’t so dire, it would make him smile. Instead, he just glared at Ziva and refused to answer, being more intent on scanning the road ahead for more signs of Tonio. The specter had appeared ahead of him at various points during the journey to urge him on but hadn’t shown himself at all in the last ten minutes. 

“Get an update!” Gibbs barked and Ziva moved quickly to comply. Abby was tracing Tony’s cell but service was sketchy further up in the mountains so she was busy triangulating the last ping off the nearest tower. They were quickly approaching the split in the road that would take them to either Winslow’s mine or up the mountain to the old mines. He hoped it was Winslow’s mines because that road was straight compared to the switchback curves of the old road up the mountain which would only delay them. His gut, however, was telling him that he needed to go up the mountain and that there was no time to lose. 

“Straight, Gibbs! Go straight!” Gibbs heard Abby yell over the phone while Ziva quickly pulled it away from her ear. Hoping Tonio would make another appearance, Gibbs hit the gas and the large engine in the Charger responded making them fly up the mountain.

\---------------

Tony looked down into the dark pit. “How many people have you murdered and tossed down there, Gantry? Am I number three or are there more?” Tony asked in an attempt to buy time. His instincts told him that Gibbs would come for him somehow, someway. He just needed to make sure that Gantry didn’t shoot him before dropping him into the untold-depths of the pit behind him. A fall had to be more survivable than a gunshot at close-range, right? 

“This shaft is a Gantry Family secret, so I can’t really say that I know who all’s down there,” Gantry answered. 

_Jeez, a family of murderers! Tonio, if you were ever going to show up on request, I hope you can hear mine loud and clear!_ Tony looked down into the pit, fear curling in his belly but he’d be damned if he’d show Gantry. 

“Holly, now,” Gantry continued, “she did learn about the mine inspector but, apart from them two, I can’t really say who you’ll meet up with,” Gantry finished with a smile and then pointed his weapon at Tony’s head. “See ya, DeeNozzeeo!” Gantry said gleefully.

“Now would be a good time!” Tony shouted in a last ditch effort and then shut his eyes just before all hell broke loose.

\------------------

Gibbs saw the barrier ahead but didn’t let it deter him. He figured he’d fix the grill of his Charger later, once he got Tony back safe. Up ahead, he saw the faint shimmer that told him he was still on the right road. He started seeing danger signs but he ignored them as he flew through the dark towards the old mines. Suddenly, the vision of Tonio standing in the road ahead of him had him slamming on his brakes and he skidded through the spot where Tonio had stood.

“Gibbs!” Ziva shouted in concert with yells from his two agents in the back seat. Gibbs ignored them, though, because he realized that Tonio’s appearance meant that he was going the wrong way. He jumped out of his car and scanned the area. He ignored Ziva as she jumped out, Sig in hand but the commotion of the other two agents struggling to get out of the two-door muscle car made him yell at them to get back in. He needed to turn around and back-track.

The three-point turn he pulled threw up a huge amount of dust and dirt into the air but, somehow, through the dense cloud, he was still able to see the faint shimmer from Tonio about half a mile ahead. He came to another sudden stop and jumped out of the car while calling for his team to grab flashlights. He saw the shimmer through the trees so he grabbed a flashlight and ran in pursuit. His team had never made him so proud as when they stumbled from the car and followed him unquestioningly into the dark.

\----------------

A scream made Tony open his eyes. He caught a flash of white hair and angry blue eyes. _Gibbs!_ He saw Gantry swing his arm to shoot so he threw himself forward. The gun went off and he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

“What the hell, Ed!” Winslow screamed and Tony was hit a second time.

Tony went down, the darkness around him gaining ground. He heard Gantry yell, babbling really, about blue, not green eyes but Winslow wouldn’t have anything to do with it judging by his words.

“You’re losing your mind, Ed!” Winslow yelled, anger and confusion coloring his voice. Tony heard Gantry mumble and then Winslow yelled “Where are you going!” and “God damnit!” just before Tony felt one of his arms being grabbed. He fought back as much as he could but the darkness was winning. He felt Winslow’s gun against his head just before Winslow screamed.

“NO! NO! GET AWAY!” 

Tony heard a gunshot but all else was lost as an intense vertigo overcame him and although he thought he felt an embrace, the darkness won.


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs followed the old trail as quickly as he could, his eyes moving from the signs of recent passage to the ghost ahead of him. His gut was churning and he feared he’d be too late. Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone running towards him. He heard stumbling and cursing and knew it was Gantry.

Seconds later, Gantry came crashing through the brush but Gibbs’ team was ready for him. Gibbs swept Gantry’s legs from under him as he broke through some brambles and Pacci and Ziva pinned him down and cuffed him while he and McGee covered them. Gantry kept fighting, though, screaming that he had to get away from them, get away from those eyes. 

“McGee, call for backup. You and Pacci keep him pinned down. Ziva, you’re with me,” Gibbs ordered and turned to continue along the path, easily following the devastation Gantry had made in his headlong rush to get away from the ghosts that followed him. 

It didn’t take long before Gibbs heard someone else on the trail ahead of him. He made a hand-signal and then he and Ziva melted into the branches along the side of the trail. The bouncing red light from a flashlight heralded the arrival of Gantry’s accomplice who turned out to be none other than Charles Winslow himself. Ziva launched herself at him and Gibbs caught a momentary look of surprise on Winslow’s face just before Ziva aimed a blow at his chin. Winslow’s head snapped back and Ziva was on him in a heartbeat. Winslow never stood a chance.

“Where’s Tony?” demanded Gibbs as Ziva pushed her knee into Winslow’s back. 

Winslow’s denial of knowledge turned into a scream of pain as Ziva ground her fingers into the nerves at Winslow’s neck. Gibbs asked again.

“Get her off me!” Winslow screamed.

“Not till you answer the question, Chuck,” Gibbs said while grabbing a handful of Winslow’s hair. 

“Back up the trail, behind the boulder! Cave!” Winslow cried. Ziva cuffed him and together, they got Winslow up.

“Let’s move,” Gibbs ordered and lost no time as he ran up the trail trusting Ziva to keep Winslow in line.

\----------------

It didn’t take long for Gibbs to find the pit into which Gantry and Winslow had tossed Tony. Tony’s low moan had led him directly to the location. He had Ziva call for rescue.

“Tony!” Gibbs called down as he pointed his light down. The pit wasn’t as deep as he’d feared, maybe 20 feet, but that was still enough to kill. Another moan answered his call. He could see some slight movement, so he called again. This time, Tony answered.

“Tony, help is on the way. How badly are you hurt?” Gibbs yelled as he scanned what he could see of Tony with his flashlight.

“Leg’s sprained, I think. Concussion – again,” Tony mumbled. “Not shot. Gantry kicked me, don’t think there’s any internal bleeding though,” Tony answered making Gibbs wonder just how often Tony had been injured in that he was able to tell the extent of his injuries like that. He was grateful, though, that Tony hadn’t been shot. If he had, he was sure they’d be making a recovery instead of a rescue.

“They broke my fall,” Tony continued and Gibbs could detect the fear and disgust in Tony’s voice.

“What do you mean?” Gibbs asked in an effort to keep Tony talking.

“Holly and the mine inspector and… I landed on them but… I don’t know,” Tony said after a moment. “And ’s not just them down here.”

Tony’s confusion worried Gibbs. He had to get him out of the hole. “Ziva! Get help NOW!” he yelled as he wondered who else Gantry and Winslow had murdered and dumped down this hole. Well, once they got Tony taken care of, he’d damn well find out.

\------------

“I oughtta head-slap you into next Sunday,” Gibbs growled as soon as the paramedics let him get close to Tony. “Where the hell was your back-up?”

“Just went for a drive, clear my head. They surprised me,” Tony answered but it was clear to Gibbs that his thoughts were elsewhere. “I could see who I landed on when you scanned the hole with your flashlight,” Tony said. The horror he’d no doubt felt was obvious on his face as he appeared to relive the moment he saw the remains of five bodies around him. The paramedics continued to tend to Tony’s injuries as they talked. “I’m not sure who pulled the trigger, but both Gantry and Winslow are responsible for the death of both the mine inspector and Holly.”

Gibbs shook his head as he glanced at both Winslow and Gantry in cuffs being watched by Ziva until the Pennsylvania State Troopers could arrive to transport them since the crimes were committed on state land. They were both refusing to speak until their lawyers were present. 

“I guess I’m just lucky Winslow didn’t shoot me.” 

“Yeah, and we will be talking about you going off on your own,” Gibbs growled out a promise not wanting to think about what could have happened. “We’ve got a BOLO out on that truck you saw. Pacci and McGee went after Soren. We’ll learn who else is involved when we get back and start interrogations,” he said instead, changing the subject. 

Tony didn’t answer. Instead he seemed lost in thought as he looked at the two men. “Do you want to know why he didn’t shoot me?”

Gibbs stared at the younger man as his gut clenched, half grateful for the ghostly intervention and half shaken for the same reason. “Tonio?” 

“No, Gibbs. I thought it was you but it had to have been Luther,” Tony answered quietly. “I made this – mental, I guess – call for help and he answered. He left his cemetery to save me. Then he was there, kept me from falling too hard, I think.”

Gibbs closed his eyes as a chill ran down his spine as he thought of Tonio who also left his normal place to come and get him and lead him to Tony. Gibbs was not a man who believed in the supernatural despite everything that had happened. Nor was he a man given to fear except when others were in danger and never for himself. Right now, though, he felt like grabbing Tony and his team and driving far and fast away from Stillwater.

“We’ve found Tonio, Gibbs. Does this end it?” Tony asked quietly breaking into his thoughts.

Gibbs didn’t answer. He just stared off into the distance. He felt goose bumps erupt across his neck and arms and blamed it on the dawn chill despite the twinge in his gut. Nevertheless, he swallowed against a preternatural sense that told him it wasn’t over yet. Looking back down at Tony, he saw the same belief in the green eyes.

\--------------

Tony refused to let the paramedics take him to the hospital until the staties arrived. Half an hour later, two cruisers pulled up and four of the largest state troopers Tony had ever seen unfolded themselves from the vehicles. Looking sharp, the four brawny men sported high and tights that rivaled any marine. The obvious approval in Gibbs’ blue eyes when he turned and saw them bothered Tony – a lot. He heard Gibbs begin briefing the highest ranking of the newly-arrived officers while the other three pulled their perps up to stand and start walking towards their cruisers.

Still contemplating the look in Gibbs’ eyes, Tony moved a hand up to his hair and felt the dirt and caked blood and grimaced. Sure, he hadn’t had a decent haircut since moving to Stillwater, but he didn’t think he looked all that bad. There was no way in hell he’d get a tight and tight, though, Tony thought mutinously. He was pulled from his thoughts when Gantry suddenly yelled as he came abreast of Gibbs and the officer.

“You go to hell, Leroy,” Gantry growled loudly as Gibbs concluded the list of charges that would be brought up against the pair.

Gibbs stopped and turned towards Gantry. “Got something to say, Ed?” he asked genially when the three troopers stopped with their suspects.

“You were never good enough for her!” Gantry growled. “I loved her and you let her die, you bastard,” he finished on a note of utter despair.

Something seemed to come over Gibbs at that moment but it disappeared very quickly. Gibbs looked at Gantry and nodded slightly.

“About the only thing you and me’d ever agree on, Ed,” Gibbs responded solemnly. 

Something about his expression twisted Tony’s gut. Without questioning himself, Tony called out to Gantry. ”Hey, you lumberjack-wannabe!” 

All of the men turned towards Tony and, for a second, Tony saw a look of surprise followed by what he thought was a shade of understanding on Gibbs’ face followed by a wide grin. Tony couldn’t help but grin broadly in response. “So, you’ve been Sheriff for about five years now, right, Ed? Hey, can I call you Ed because I don’t think I really work for you anymore,” Tony said facetiously and smiled when Gantry growled at him. 

“Yeah, so what’s that got to do with anything?” Gantry demanded. 

“Well, I figure it’s been five years, five Halloweens. So tell me, Ed, what’s it like to be chased by green eyes all that time?” Tony asked and then laughed loudly when, with an enraged scream, Gantry tried to lunge towards him. The trooper behind him didn’t budge an inch. The fourth trooper merely grabbed Gantry’s other arm and then together, they dragged a writhing, cursing and yelling Gantry to their cruiser. 

Behind them, the other two troopers pulled a pale and mumbling Winslow to the other cruiser. Tony’s hearing was excellent so he again smiled upon discerning what it was Winslow was saying.

“They were blue. They flew at me… Angry, blue eyes…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, posting today is a bit of a struggle and with the upcoming maintenance, I've decided to post one more chapter and will leave the rest until Saturday, Halloween. I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. I truly appreciate all of the reviews/comments/kudos. It really means a great deal to me that you've taken the time to tell me your thoughts on this story. Thank you so much. I wish you all a wonderful and fun Halloween!

“Open your eyes, Tony.”

Tony struggled slightly but managed to succeed in opening his eyes. Almost immediately, a nurse began shining lights in his eyes so he struggled to pull his face away.

“Good afternoon, Deputy DiNozzo,” the brunette nurse, Meg, said with a smile. “How about you tell me what year it is?”

Even though Tony was surprised to learn that it was now late Thursday afternoon, he sighed as he went through the regular list of questions he’d been expecting. Looking over Meg’s shoulder, he saw Gibbs standing there with a grin on his face so Tony did the only thing he could under the circumstances. He stuck his tongue out at him. It made Gibbs chuckle which, in turn, made Tony smile as that strange sense of satisfaction again flooded through him. He could get used to this, he decided.

“So what’s the damage, Meg?” Tony asked as Meg fussed over him. 

“You have a concussion, some deep bruising, a broken leg and a severely sprained shoulder,” she answered. “You’re going to be our guest for a couple of nights because the doctor has you scheduled for some tests tomorrow.” Tony was actually kind of surprised at the list of injuries. He would have thought he’d be a lot more broken from that fall into the shaft. _Thanks, Luther..._ He was not, however, pleased to know that he’d be there for two nights.

“It’s just a concussion, Meg,” Tony whined. “I’ve had them before. I’ll be fine! Can’t I get out of here tonight? I’ll come back tomorrow for your tests,” he suggested with a pout, hoping he could convince her to talk to the doctor. He hated hospitals.

“Sorry, honey. There’s no way you can convince me you’re not seriously hurting and the fact that you just told me you’ve had prior concussions, well, it looks like we need to keep a very close eye on you,” she said with a serious look. 

While she was right, there was no way Tony was going to admit to just how much pain he was in. He was about to continue his wheedling when Gibbs spoke.

“Knock it off, DiNozzo. You’re staying put until the doc clears you,” Gibbs ordered. Meg quickly finished what she was doing and left leaving Tony alone with Gibbs. 

“Hey, I don’t work for you…” Tony said once she was gone. “What about the case?”

“I’ve got a meeting with the staties tomorrow. They’ll be handling Samms’ murder. FBI will be here because of Reivers and I’ve still got my case.”

“But we…” Tony began in protest.

“Got nothing. Your department is under investigation because of Gantry so you might as well sit there and heal until things are straightened out,” Gibbs finished. 

Tony frowned but looked at Gibbs and noted the telltale signs of anger and fatigue on his face. Gantry and Winslow sure screwed things up but Tony really did want to help. There had to be some way but his head was pounding so badly, it was hard to think. He looked back at Gibbs and found himself blushing slightly at the intense regard. “So, anything you can tell me?” he asked, somewhat lamely in his opinion.

Gibbs smiled slightly. “We got Soren and he outlined everything, even named all the men who worked the extra hours digging out the gold.”

Tony nodded with a slight smile. He was still a bit muzzy but determined that he was going to have to find out if Wendy’s husband, Charlie, was one of those drivers and see if he could get him out of any possible accessory charges. The man had been coerced after all…

Tony suddenly realized that Gibbs was still talking and he shook his head to clear it only to groan loudly at his mistake. His head was killing him. 

“…Italian?”

“What?” Tony responded less than brilliantly when he again realized that Gibbs was speaking to him. 

“Any chance you read Italian?” Gibbs asked again. “We got the bodies out,” he clarified as he handed Tony a stack of crime scene photos showing two half-decomposed bodies lying atop a pile of bones. 

Tony felt his stomach heave slightly and was glad that he’d been unconscious when he’d landed on the bodies. Thanks to Luther, Winslow hadn’t shot him but he’d been pushed into the pit. He just didn’t know if Winslow had done it intentionally or if he’d been shoved during Winslow’s fight with the ‘eyes’. Regardless, the state of the bodies below him had probably cushioned his fall and saved his life.

“Yeah. Speak, read and write, actually,” Tony answered.

“Good. Read this,” Gibbs said as he shoved a phone at Tony. 

It was then that Tony realized that McGee or someone had scanned in what looked like pages out of a book. He then remembered that one of the skeletons hadn’t been in the pile he’d landed on as shown in one of the pictures. The remains of a man were in a seated position at the opposite wall. On his lap was a journal that he’d probably written his last words in by the light of matches he’d had in his bag, the remains of which were strewn about him. 

“Preliminary reports show that two of the skeletal remains in the pile were several decades old, two females.”

“Sarah Temple and the other missing girl?” Tony asked as he continued looking at the photos.

“Yeah,” Gibbs told him. “But I think the body against the wall was Antonio DiNardo, assuming you can read what was written in the journal.”

Tony nodded and began reading, translating as he went along.

“ _… I realized, my darling Luther, that I was wrong to leave you in such an ungrateful manner. I was returning to you when I chanced upon the Devil Incarnate. He killed her, the evil Sheriff Gantry. I saw him squeeze the very life from her small, fragile body. Never have I been so horrified. I turned to run, to get help, but the Monster followed…_ ”

Tony struggled to read the words written so long ago as the ink blurred. Tony knew, deep in his heart, that it was teardrops that had smudged the words Tonio wrote. He again began reading a few words later though the writing had become scratchy and was becoming illegible. It was obvious to him that Tonio was struggling to get his final thoughts on paper for the world to one day find.

“ _…I know not why I still live in this dark hole, perhaps a direct path to hell though it is so cold here, it chills me to my very bones. Perhaps it is my penance for the sins of my life but know this, my love, you were never a sin. Our love was pure, not constrained by the fact of our gender. I regret that I cannot be with you when you learn of poor Sarah’s fate for it is she, I am sure, who lies there, her final resting place only a few feet from my own. Near her, lies that poor young woman whose soul found heaven only a short time ago. Gantry is an evil man and must be stopped for I fear he will kill again. He must be stopped._

 _That poor child! I pray that I follow her to God’s place soon for my body aches so. I am shot and my legs are broken and I long for the warmth of your body next to mine! My life’s blood flows freely from my breast but I cannot die yet, my love. I cannot leave this earthly place until I write my last words so that you will know that I was returning to you. I was wrong to leave and I pray that you will forgive me. May God have mercy on me, on us, by letting this journal be found so that you will not live your life thinking that I betrayed you and our love for I know you, my dear Luther. You will return to the angry man I first met… Swear it, caro! Do not become that man again for that is my worst fear…_ ”

Tony dropped his head back and closed his eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. “It ends there,” he said quietly. Poor Tonio and Luther. Tonio had been right about Luther returning to that angry man he’d been, and yet Luther had broken out of his solitary ghostly existence when Tony needed help. He was sure it had been Luther’s hands around him, shielding him as he fell. If it hadn’t been for Luther, Tony wouldn’t be alive to read the journal and learn of Tonio’s fate. What was this link between the four of them? Tony closed his eyes. Was stopping in Stillwater even his idea or was there some influence on him there as well?

Tony so did not want to believe that he was just a pawn of fate or ghostly spirits. The whole idea made his head hurt even more. His only hope was that now that they’d found the journal, the spirits of the two men could rest. Unfortunately, something inside of Tony said that no, there was still something that had to be done. What, though? Tony was still pondering that question as sleep overcame him.

\-------------------

Gibbs looked at Tony and knew that the injured man had fallen back asleep. It was best, he knew, so that Tony could heal. They had time now. McGee and Abby had confirmed the existence of the placer gold. They had rounded up several of the men Winslow had working for them. Gaines was singing like a bird about how Winslow had pushed him to seek his revenge on LaCombe. Ethan was awake and had given a preliminary statement about the shipments he’d seen and that he’d seen Gantry take Holly into the mine and that she hadn’t come out.

Yes, it was all coming together, so why did he feel as though the job wasn’t finished? He shook his head at the first thought that entered his mind. What wasn’t finished was this thing between Tonio and Luther. Finding the journal hadn’t been enough. 

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. There was only one thing more he could do but it required that he speak with Jack – and Abby.

\-------------

“…the spirits aren’t at rest, Gibbs, and somehow they brought the two of you together so that you could help them!” Abby cried later that evening once Gibbs, with Jack’s help, had explained what had been happening. 

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. He’d never believed in the supernatural or fate or anything like that and just the thought of it set his teeth on edge. Although he hadn’t really wanted to let Abby in on the strange events, neither he nor his father had been able to come up with any ideas on how to help the two men who were still appearing at odd moments, Tonio with a beseeching look and Luther with his usual angry glare. Abby was the only one he knew who had a chance of understanding any of this and. It came as no surprise, then, when Abby had been adamant that she knew exactly how to help the two ghostly men.

“So what do we need to do?” Gibbs asked, knowing in his gut that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Well, a séance, of course!” Abby said gleefully but then looked at him, her countenance suddenly becoming very serious. “But you need to make sure you really want to do this, Gibbs, because if you’re skeptical or cynical, you’ll bring down all kinds of negative energy and it just won’t work.”

Gibbs closed his eyes, his groan almost inaudible. He risked a glance at his father and noted the troubled frown. While Jack was a pretty open-minded guy, Gibbs figured this still had to go against his basic, old-fashioned roots, so when Jack began to speak, Gibbs looked at him in shock.

“Well, Abby,” Jack began thoughtfully, “I’d say that’s sounds about right.”

“ _What?_ ” Gibbs demanded in surprise while Abby cried out “yay!” as she threw her arms around Jack.

“Leroy, you know as well as I do that nothing about this situation is normal. To my way of thinking, that calls for doing something that’s not normal – or maybe I should say Abby-normal,” Jack said with a chuckle.

“Oh my God, Jack! Did you just make a movie reference?” Abby asked enthusiastically as Gibbs rolled his eyes.

“Well, young Tony knows an awful lot about movies and that was one I saw with him. Seemed to fit this conversation some,” Jack said with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

Gibbs groaned again and wished his life would get back to some semblance of normal and not, what was it? Abby-normal. He chuckled. Then again, there’d been nothing normal about his life since this case began.

“Okay, Abs. So, where do we start?” Gibbs said, giving in.

“Oh, we can’t do anything until Tony gets out of the hospital!” she exclaimed. “Tony is as much a part of this as you are and you guys have like this, awesome connection going,” she said with a wink but without losing any steam, “and Saturday is Samhain which is when the wall between our worlds is the thinnest so that night is perfect and... Oh, Gibbs! It’ll be awesome! And Jack needs to be a part of this because he’s a Gibbs, too, but that only makes four and to make this really work right, we need at least six people because numbers are important and being divisible by three is powerful so then Timmy and Chris but maybe not Ziva because I don’t know how she feels about the supernatural…”

“Whoa! No, Abby, I don’t want to involve anyone else besides us,” Gibbs said and then turned to his father. “Besides, I was going to send McGee and Ziva back with the evidence once we’re done with everyone tomorrow. I’m not even sure you need to be involved in this, Dad.”

“Oh, hold on just a minute there, son,” Jack said in a stern tone. “I’ve been living with this my whole life. Abby’s right, this is OUR family we’re talking about and I intend to see some resolution to this situation,” he stated with finality.

“But it’ll take me awhile to break down my babies and I’ll need Tim for that tomorrow, too,” Abby added. “By the time we’re done, it might be too late to drive back home.”

Gibbs just shook his head, regretting the whacky turn of events. Was he actually contemplating participating in a séance with Abby and his Dad, not to mention Tony? He wondered briefly if he should be worried that Abby saw ‘the connection’ between him and Tony but decided he’d worry about that later, especially if this thing between the two of them was only because of Luther and Tonio. He hoped not because that thought sent a pang of longing through him. He pushed that thought away to deal with later as he looked at the other two but knew there was no other choice. He just needed to call Leon to let him know they weren’t going to be leaving until Sunday.

“Can we do it with the four of us?” he asked and at Abby’s enthusiastic nod, he just sighed. “Fine, let’s do this.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Don’t mind me. I’ll just stand over here,” Tony said grumpily since everyone around him was busy setting up the old Army GPS tent that Jack had pulled out of his storage shed. He’d been relegated to the sidelines due to his injuries. Gibbs had smirked at him saying that he wasn’t much good since he was all broke and bruised up and then Gibbs had outright laughed at him when he scowled in response so Tony turned away to scan the area they were in. He was determined not to watch the neat, efficient movements of the other man even if Gibbs was a damned good distraction which Tony needed because, in reality, he was scared shitless. 

Séances and supernatural crap was for the movies. It wasn’t real. He didn’t believe in ghosts. Well, maybe that one was changing, he thought with a grimace. But séances were something altogether different. While he could say that Abby almost looked the part of a good medium with her Goth make-up and hair color and all black clothing (even if the dog collar was a bit off), he thought the big Gothic cross she wore worked. The spider tattoo kind of worked, too, but Tony wished she wore a turban like Bela Lugosi wore in the 1940 film, _You’ll Find Out_. She would have totally rocked it. Or, better yet, the head piece worn by the evil matriarch in the totally campy 1973 movie, _Blood Orgy of the She Devils_. Tony laughed out loud at that thought and actually kind of dug the idea of a bunch of half-dressed women (or, better yet, men) coming through the tent flap to dance around the table. Bored, he continued his mental trip and came up with about 15 more movie titles that featured séances. 

When Abby had insisted they had to hold a séance and then specified that the location had to be in the old cemetery (something about places holding spiritual meaning), Tony thought they were all nuts and he couldn’t believe that Jack, let alone Gibbs, was going along with this. He’d almost hobbled his way out of the house but Gibbs had stopped him at the door and stared at him in that intense way of his, those laser-like blue eyes burning all the way into his soul and saying that they needed to do this. Tony found himself deciding then and there that he’d do anything Gibbs asked of him, even if it meant joining in a séance. Next thing you know, here they were, at the remains of the old, burnt-out house next to a cemetery on Halloween, and on what Tony believed had to be the coldest frickin’ night of the year. He had to be out of his mind.

Jack had helped, though, by producing the ancient tent they were currently setting up. Tony thought that Gibbs would just say no to the whole idea as it got, in his opinion, even wackier but surprisingly, Gibbs had just nodded his agreement. Tony, however, hadn’t been satisfied with just a nod from the great man so he kept prodding Gibbs (and getting all kinds of turned on by the icy death-glare Gibbs gave him) until Gibbs finally explained his reasoning. As it turned out, they really did need another location since Gibbs didn’t want the rest of his team involved and Abby was adamant as to where they needed to do this crazy thing, so Gibbs ordered his team to remain in Jack’s house with their evidence despite Ziva’s protests (which Tony had found very amusing). Plus it was cold out (words like freezing, sub-zero, colder than a brass toilet seat in the Yukon came to mind), so the tent would provide some protection from the elements for Jack, Tony and Abby (even if Tony felt like he was being coddled which irked him). Finally, the tent would also shield their activities from anyone deciding to play any pranks in the old cemetery since it was Halloween night and there was always some teen attempting to prove his bravery. Tony totally got that one having had plenty of experience with teen pranks while he was a beat cop. So, they got busy setting the tent up behind the old stone wall where it would be hidden from view.

A short time later, Tony stood inside the tent again surveying his surroundings. “I told you I hated Halloween, right?” Tony nervously asked the room at large as he watched Abby sprinkling sage around the round table as a ritual cleansing while murmuring protective prayers. Gibbs ignored him and continued to set up some camp chairs. Tony noted that he had removed his outer jacket and would swear that he was sweating slightly. How was that even possible in this freezing cold? 

Jack was positioning some candles and a Ouija board that, surprisingly to Tony if no one else, Abby kept stored in her hearse because, as she’d enthusiastically explained, it was always good to have a Ouija board just in case you need one. Tony wondered how many situations Abby had found herself in where she’d desperately needed an Ouija board. He decided to add that thought to the list of things he didn’t want to know.

Since no one answered him, Tony made his way over to one of the chairs, shivering slightly despite his thick overcoat and gloves and, yeah, the stupid Fargo hat that made Gibbs roll his eyes. Tony didn’t really care in this case, though. He was freezing through and through. He was colder than he thought he’d ever been before. Jack and Abby were just as bundled up but they weren’t shivering that he could see. What was up with that? Maybe it was because they were moving around and he was stuck watching, doing nothing while waiting for an ancestral ghost to make an appearance or maybe inhabit his body. Would he suddenly start speaking in tongues? Well, he could already speak Italian, but no one would know what he was saying since apparently no one else spoke the language which would definitely be a problem. He had to let Gibbs know, maybe put this off until they could get another translator. Yeah, they had to…

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed as a fast slap to the back of his head knocked him forward making Tony glad his stupid-looking hat provided decent cushioning against rock-hard Marine hands. 

“Settle down, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said quietly from behind him making Tony wonder if Gibbs was a mind-reader.

“Do you know what’s going to happen here? Because I sure don’t…” Tony bit out, antsy and turned-on and wishing he was anywhere else but here, most preferably with Gibbs in a nice, warm bed with lots of blankets.

“Hey, Tony, don’t worry,” Abby interjected soothingly as she walked closer. “I’ve done this, like, tons of times. I know what I’m doing and I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” she promised. “But for this to really work you need to get rid of any fear you have, otherwise you’ll totally counter all of the positive love vibrations we’re trying to establish…”

Despite the ‘60s love-in jargon, Tony was more put out that now everyone in the tent knew what he was feeling. “I’m not afraid!” Tony responded casually and with a slight laugh that didn’t sound too strained to his ears. “I’m just – cautious,” he clarified with a slight pout.

“It really will be okay, Tony,” Abby said with a soft smile as she whipped off her glove and held out her right hand, her small finger curving slightly and enticing a like response. “Pinky promise!” she added with an endearing smile.

Tony looked up at her, seeing her wide grin and dancing green eyes full of warmth and honesty and he couldn’t help but smile back. He found himself taking his glove off and matching her pinky finger with his own. “Pinky promise,” he responded making Abby’s eyes shine and he immediately felt better.

“Enough. Let’s get this show on the road,” Gibbs said gruffly and then moved to a seat on Tony’s right. 

Tony didn’t notice the cup of coffee Gibbs hand in his hand until he put it down on the ground next to him as everyone else took their seats. Jack sat down across from Tony and Abby settled into the seat at Tony’s left. Abby lit three sticks of incense. Tony was able to identify cinnamon and sandalwood, but the third scent eluded him. He was about to ask when Abby began speaking.

“We have cinnamon for warmth and energy, frankincense to expand our consciousness and to help with our meditation, and sandalwood to keep us grounded and focused,” she intoned. “Is everyone okay with the incense?” she asked and they all nodded. Tony found the intermingled scents very soothing.

“Go ahead and put your coffee on the table, Gibbs,” Abby said while pulling out a piece of bread and a plate from her purse. She placed the bread on the plate and put Gibbs’ coffee next to it and finished by adjusting and finally lighting the three candles. Finally, she pulled Tonio’s journal out of her purse, still in its evidence bag and placed it on the table. “Now, gloves off and let’s hold hands and don’t let go no matter what.”

Tony hesitated because the ‘no matter what’ part of Abby’s little speech set his teeth on edge, but followed suit with everyone else although he did have to take the sling off so that Gibbs could hold his hand (which made him want to giggle a little but he figured it had to be his nervousness). It came as no surprise that the moment he felt the hard, calloused hand clasping his right hand so very warmly, Tony was no longer concerned about the cold or the reason they were there.

\-------------- 

Gibbs felt his heart lurch in his chest the moment he took Tony’s hand in his. Tony’s hand was so cold, it took everything in him not to grasp it with his other hand to chafe some warmth back into it. Distracted, he almost didn’t realize that Abby was starting. Determined to hold up his part in this thing, he forced his thoughts to some semblance of positive thinking and hoped, truly hoped, that this would work because he honestly didn’t think he could handle the continued reappearance of the two tortured men, not when he supposedly had the ability to help.

“Antonio DiNardo and Luther Jasper Gibbs,” Abby called out in a clear voice. “We respectfully request that you honor us with your presence this evening,” she began. “We have candles to provide warmth and to light your way, food and drink to remind you of your previous life on earth. Tonio, we have your last words to the one you love. Please, Tonio, we only want to help you and your beloved, Luther Jasper Gibbs, to reunite. We want to help you move on, together, in peace and in love but we don’t know how to do that. Luther, we know you’re angry but we truly want to help ease your pain. Please grace us with your presence and tell us how we can help you.”

Gibbs wasn’t sure what to expect but the silence that met Abby’s plea pretty much summed up what he thought would – or wouldn’t – happen. He looked at Abby who had her eyes closed just as his Dad’s were. Tony, like him, kept his eyes open, scanning the tent around him. He was about to say something when, peripherally, he saw the candles flicker. He heard Tony draw in a breath whereas his froze in his chest as the marker on the board shivered. Everything in him tried to deny what he saw but he wasn’t a man to doubt his senses or his gut. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they weren’t alone in the tent.

Gibbs didn’t see anything else but realized that he could smell flowers. Roses and honeysuckle and a myriad of other scents that made him think of early summer in his mother’s garden. Mom, he thought and smiled as warmth swept through his body and a love so powerful, it was as though he was again held in her arms. Next, he was positive he could smell the light citrusy scent of Shannon’s shampoo mixed with her unique, spicy scent as well as the warm, sweet scent that rose from Kelly’s neck. Tonio and Luther were forgotten as joyful tears formed in his eyes as he was filled by a thousand warm and happy memories. He looked around the room in desperation, needing to see his girls one more time. But as he did so, a feeling of peace overcame him along with a deep pain because as their scents faded, he knew they were leaving again. He wanted to shout out his denial, beg that they stay, but knew, somehow, that it was impossible. They couldn’t stay but knew they also hadn’t been able to deny the opportunity to join with him one last time. They wanted him to know how much he was loved and that they were waiting. 

Gibbs swore he could feel Shannon’s hand slide through his hair as a small hand slipped into his palm. _‘It’s alright, sweetheart’_ , he heard her say. Kelly added that _‘it’s okay, Daddy. We’ll be waiting for both of you’_. A heartbeat later, Gibbs felt his pain easing as a sense of peace again filled his being and he knew in his heart that his girls were alright. Gibbs closed his eyes and felt his tears roll down his face. He ignored them, though, remembering Abby’s request that they not let go of one another’s hands. 

A few moments later, Gibbs was positive he felt the room beginning to warm, as though the sun was shining down on his head. In shock, he looked around but instead of the canvas tent walls, he saw a wonderful garden surrounding him. Filled with countless scents and colors, Gibbs knew he was in Tonio’s garden. Again, he felt a sense of love suffuse him and he looked around. One particular orangey/pink-colored rose caught his attention. He remembered a beautiful woman with long red hair telling him the color was coral, but he couldn’t recall who she was and, even now, her face faded from his mind. He pulled the rose closer to him and bent to sniff, finding the scent heady and intoxicating. He smiled because the rose paled in comparison to how heady and intoxicating his lover was, his Tonio.

Knowing his Tonio was here in the garden somewhere, Luther looked around, taking time to peer around bushes and trees because Tonio had more than once leapt out to startle him only to run away laughing and calling for him to _‘seguimi’_ , follow me. He smiled widely as he heard a slight rustle just ahead. Moving slowly, he reached for the branch and pulled it aside, startling the unbelievably beautiful man in hiding. Tonio laughed and sprinted away. Naturally, Luther gave chase.

They ran through the paths cunningly laid around trees and flowerbeds. Tonio, being younger, stayed ahead, just out of reach. Determined, Luther pushed harder but couldn’t quite catch up. It was starting to irritate him. Why was Tonio trying so hard to get away? Did he not want to be caught? Surely, his beloved knew how much he was wanted and needed. Why did he feel the need to leave him behind and travel back to Italy? His family there had banished him for being who he was. Why go back now when all of Europe had become so goddamned dangerous?

“Tonio!” Luther yelled. “Come back now, damn it!” But all he could hear up ahead was Tonio’s laughter as he sprinted away.

Winded now, Luther stuttered to a stop. Blinding anger filled him as his lover threw away everything they had, everything they had built together. The sense of betrayal he felt was all-encompassing. He looked around the garden as his anger grew into hatred. He saw the once-beautiful flowers begin to wilt from the heat of his hate and he was glad. He was glad because he was so very tired; tired of tending the only thing Tonio had left behind besides his shattered heart.

There was only one thing left to do. He moved slowly to the shed, his entire body aching with pain and loneliness. He was very tired of being angry. He noticed his hand shaking as he reached to open the door to the shed. The age spots were dark against his pale skin, almost the color of the lamp oil in the barrel. Taking his time, Luther spread the oil throughout the now-dying garden. Not stopping there, he continued to spread the oil throughout the house that used to be their home. It hadn’t been a home for a very long time.

He saw the flames licking at his boots as he lay upon the bed that used to be theirs. He hadn’t slept there in so very long, preferring instead the unused downstairs parlor to the large bed that once bore witness to what he thought was a love of the ages. There was pain, but it was distant and minor compared to the love he felt dying, finally dying, in his heart.

“Tonio,” he whispered to roar of the flames as he breathed out his last breath…


	19. Chapter 19

Tony drew in a deep breath, his fear receding as he realized that he could smell the ocean. The breeze was warm and soft as he crawled over the hot sand dunes. He could hear his mother’s laughter behind him, telling him to run! Run! Catch the waves! He laughed and scrambled harder to crest the dune as his mother drew closer, the game of climb-the-mountain changing to catch-me-if-you-can. He screamed gleefully as catch him she did, and then swung him around and around. 

“I love you, Tony,” she said happily and kissed his head. “I’ll always love you, my baby.” He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on his face for a moment before he buried his face into her neck, the sense of comfort and safety forever associated with the warm, soft scent of her perfume.

The scent began to fade and he knew in his heart that she, too, was fading even though he could still feel the warmth of her arms holding him and the touch of her lips in his hair. He felt her embrace begin to ease and he squeezed back in an effort to keep her from going. “Mama,” he cried softly in protest but felt her lips move to spread kisses across his forehead and cheeks. Nonna DiNozzo hummed happily as she brought him in close for cuddle while they read from one of her books written in Italian. 

“Ti amo, il mio piccolo prezioso,” Nonna said softly. “Avete letto così bene per una persona così giovane,”* she enthused making Tony feel so proud and happy. He decided he’d always practice so that he could always make her proud.

“Ti voglio bene, troppo, nonna,” Tony responded happily as he cuddled into Nonna’s soft embrace that reminded him so much of his mother but different because Nonna smelled of herbs and lilacs and freshly baked bread. He loved her so much and was so sad that she would be leaving him to return to Italy. “Verrò a trovarti in Italia al più presto possible,”** he promised.

Tony swore he could feel his Nonna’s embrace just as he’d felt his mother’s and his hands twitched. He had so very few precious memories! He wanted to break his handhold with Gibbs and Abby so that he could hold on to his Nonna before she could disappear, too, but remembered that Abby said to hold on no matter what. Pain filled his body and he sobbed once, his heart lurching painfully in his chest as first the feel of Nonna’s embrace faded just his mother’s had, and then Nonna’s scent faded as well. He could feel the tears dripping down his face and wondered vaguely if Abby was watching him cry, but that thought was so very far away as the pain of losing them again was as strong as it had been all those years ago, leaving him feeling cold and bereft. 

_‘It’s alright, baby,’_ he heard his mother say as he felt another kiss in his hair. _‘Vi vogliamo bene e stiamo aspettando,’_ *** his Nonna said filling him with such a sense of love and peace he never wanted it to end even though he knew it would. It surprised him that the thought didn’t cause more pain. Instead, he felt a sense of hope, as though everything would be alright. He squeezed the warm hand in his and felt an answering pressure. His pain eased as a sense of peace enveloped him as completely as the knowledge that he was truly loved. He could still feel the warmth of Gibbs hand in his as tears rolled from his eyes and his nose stung.

The stinging of his nose intensified as did the watering of his eyes. The smoke was so thick he could barely breathe. He tightened his arms around the squirming child he held to keep the boy from running. It wasn’t safe! The fire had spread too far. He flinched back as a burning beam fell in front of him engulfing the hallway. It was too hot, the smoke and fire too much. He couldn’t go any further even though he could hear the wailing of another child beyond the wall of flames. He had to make a choice – turn back and save the child he had or go forward and they would all die. In that instant, he knew he had to go forward. Tonio’s love was there in the flames. He had to climb up and out from this hole, this shaft of hell, for there was no other life so valued as that of the man mired in grief who lay upon the burning bed.

The thought of what Luther must have experienced while he remained down that freezing, cursed hole pained Tonio more than his physical wounds. He had to reach him; he had to rescue him from the scorching pain of perceived betrayal. Luther could not be allowed to die in burning hatred.

_“Tonio…”_

The whisper was faint as the life leeched out of the man he loved. Despite the ache of his broken bones or the blood that still ran freely from his breast, Tonio struggled towards his love, his life. Crawling and then miraculously running, Tonio flew forward wanting nothing more than that they perish together, bound to one another in death as they are in life. 

Breeching the wall of flames, Tonio came to their bedroom, the site of so much love now appearing as though it was a bastion of hell. Tonio stepped through the blaze, the heat searing him as greedy flames licked at his skin, painful caresses that charred all it touched; his only thought was that they must be joined. Tonio needed absolution for his breach of their vows and Luther needed to let go of his anger.

Tonio held his hand out to touch his love knowing not whether he would lift his love from the inferno or join him there in eternity.

\----------------

“Sono qui, amore mio!”**** Luther heard over the roar of the flames. The pain, the heat – he was delusional, he had to be because suddenly, standing before him like an angel, was his Tonio looking as young and as beautiful as he remembered. The flames around him made him glow as he stepped forward, one hand held out to him. 

“Tonio? How…?” Luther wondered but couldn’t stop himself from reaching for Tonio’s hand. The moment they touched, Luther felt coolness flow over him, like stepping into a cool stream on a hot day. He smiled as the familiar fingers curled around his own. Suddenly, his memory assailed him and he cruelly tightened his fingers around the hand he held. Tonio had left him but now was his chance to ensure they were together forever, in hell if need be.

“You left me. You swore you’d never leave,” Luther cried as pain blossomed both within and without as the flames crawled across the bedspread and up his legs.

“Amore! I was wrong, so very wrong! I love you. I have always loved you! I was returning to you, caro, when I was waylaid. He killed her, your Sarah, and another girl. Caro, he murdered me, too!” Tonio cried, writhing now as the flames of his anger crawled ravenously across Tonio’s shoulders and into the beautiful, thick brown hair Luther loved so much.

_Murdered? His love had been murdered? Oh, God…_ Luther saw the blood on his Tonio’s shirt, blossoming like the roses he so loved. Tonio’s pants were in tatters and he knew in his heart that those lovely muscular legs had somehow been broken. And yet, his mortally wounded love had come to him. How could this be? In that instant he knew, and all those years of bitter anger turned to hatred immediately dissolved as remorse filled him. From the ashes of his anger came the rekindling of the deep love he felt for his Tonio. He looked deeply into the green eyes he adored, Tonio’s eyes beseeching him now as the flames engulfed the entire room. 

“Forgive me, Luther!” Tonio cried. Seeing his beloved in such pain, Luther realized that he’d been wrong, so very wrong for all of those terribly long and lonely years. His Tonio had been trying to return to him! He loved him still!

“I forgive you, Tonio, my darling!” Luther cried as he pulled Tonio’s burning flesh towards him, again intent on them both perishing in the flames together so that they would never again be parted. Oh, that the tears he now cried would smother the flames around them! He buried Tonio in his embrace, crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss into which he poured every ounce of love he had for the other half of his soul. He ran his fingers through Tonio’s burning hair but found, to his intense amazement and profound gratitude, that instead of the charred ash he expected, there was the thick softness he recalled so well. His lover’s hair was springy and full to his touch. Tonio’s mouth was sweet under his and where the flesh had been melting from his bones, Tonio’s body was now warm and firm. Tonio pulled back, surprised green eyes moving back and forth as he looked at Luther. Behind him, Luther could see that the fire had disappeared as though it had never been. Instead of the bedroom wall, there was only greenery; fresh, un-spoilt branches and flowers, Tonio’s garden restored. 

“You never knew my fate, amore mio. As we forgive one another, so we are forgiven,” Tonio said, his strong arms tightening around Luther. 

Luther nodded, his tears still streaming down his face washing away all the years of anger and bitterness. 

“I love you, Tonio,” Luther said. 

“And I, you, Luther. For all eternity,” Tonio replied as their lips met.

Gibbs held the warm body of his love tightly to him, refusing to ever let go again. The lush lips were warm and soft against his own, eagerly returning his ardor. He vowed they would never again be separated. He dug his fingers into the thick hair, the short soft strands feeling spiky and thick against his fingers… 

Wait… Short?

Gibbs pulled back and opened his eyes to see a pair of startled green eyes looking back at him. He had his arms around DiNozzo with one hand buried in the thick, dark hair. 

“What the hell…?” Gibbs muttered, pulling back slightly but, strangely, found he was loath to let go completely. 

“Oh, Gibbs! That was so beautiful!” Abby cried softly. Gibbs turned to see her sitting with her hands cupped together in front of her and tears running down her face. His Dad was more composed, but Gibbs could see tears glistening in his eyes as well.

“What…?” Tony asked, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. He turned towards Abby and Gibbs could see/feel the flush work its way across his face and neck. 

Although he hated doing so, Gibbs let his arms drop from around Tony’s waist and hair as Tony released him. Gibbs raised a hand to wipe his face of any residual dampness, noting that Tony did so, too, but then he heard Tony hiss as he moved his arm letting Gibbs know he was in pain. Gibbs quickly reached over for Tony’s sling which had somehow ended up on the floor. Carefully, he helped the younger man put it back on and then he fastened it behind Tony’s neck.

“You boys alright?” Jack asked after a moment with a surreptitious wipe of his eyes.

Gibbs nodded and looked at Tony who also nodded. “What did you see, Dad? Abby?”

“I saw Tonio in a cold, dark place and I saw Luther in a ring of fire. Then a beautiful garden appeared,” Abby said solemnly. “And I saw you two or, I guess it was really Tonio and Luther. They were reunited. Tonio held out his hand and Luther took it in his. They drew closer into a beautiful embrace and they kissed,” she said with a sigh that sounded like a schoolgirl with a crush but then her smile turned into a wide grin and her eyes twinkled. “Just like you two were kissing.”

Jack laughed and Gibbs felt his own face heating up a bit. “Dad?”

“I saw the same thing, son. I think you boys did it. Tonio and Luther are together now,” Jack said with another wipe at his eyes. “I believe the haunting is over.”

\-------------

Tearing down the tent and loading up Jack’s truck took a lot less time than it had to set it all up. Although he’d argued, Tony was actually glad to be watching from the passenger seat of his Jeep because he felt bone-tired although he was grateful not to be freezing anymore. He noted that even though Gibbs wore his coat, it wasn’t buttoned up. Maybe it was some residual warmth from their experience.

While Tony couldn’t hear Abby speaking, he could see her mouth moving a lot and watched as she gesticulated wildly, once almost hitting Gibbs with the folded chair she was carrying. It made Tony laugh out loud. Then he saw her stop and grab Gibbs arm, her mouth open in happy surprise making Tony frown and wonder what it was Gibbs had said. Jack just slapped Gibbs on the shoulder as he made his way to the driver’s side of the truck. Tony watched as Gibbs gently disengaged Abby’s hand and then reached out to close Abby’s mouth. She responded by throwing her arms around Gibbs to hug him before spinning around and jumping into the passenger side of Jack’s truck.

Finally, Jack and Abby climbed into the cab which he knew would be warm since they’d left the truck idling while they loaded everything. Gibbs came over to his Jeep since Tony couldn’t drive and got in.

“What did you say to Abby?” Tony asked.

“Told her you and I were going to your place for the night,” Gibbs answered nonchalantly.

Tony grinned. “Oh, we are, are we?”

“Got a problem with that?” Gibbs asked.

“Nope,” Tony answered and got comfortable. Maybe now they’d know if this thing between them was real or due to ghostly influence. The fact that Tony’s jeans got just a bit tighter at the thought of Gibbs spending the night with him seemed to answer the question – on his side at least. The rest remained to be seen.

\--------------------

Gibbs looked around the small house Tony rented and found himself slightly surprised at how neat everything was. He watched as Tony made his way to the small couch and then turned to sit down. Gibbs reached out with a hand to help steady him. Tony leaned back with a sigh.

“Coffee? Or I’ve got beer,” Tony offered and Gibbs thought he looked as though he was just as uncomfortable as Gibbs felt.

“Yeah. I’ll make it,” Gibbs said choosing coffee over beer since Tony couldn’t drink alcohol right now. Besides, he felt a little fidgety and wanted something to do rather than actually wanting something to drink. 

He left Tony’s machine to brew while he came back to the living room. Leaning against the door jamb, he looked at Tony and noted that the younger man was deep in thought. It was something he could appreciate since he could still feel everything that Luther had thought and felt. For that short time, they had been as one man. He knew Luther’s thoughts and he had his memories. He could feel the pain and loneliness, the anger and the sense of betrayal. He could completely understand Luther burying himself in the garden after losing Tonio. After losing his girls, he’d buried himself in his basement. 

Gibbs sighed softly. Tonio saved Luther and Luther, in turn, had saved Tonio. He could still feel the deep and powerful love Luther felt for Tonio thrumming through him although the emotion felt slightly distant, not as intense as it had been during their experience. He was sure that it would fade in time but, as of right now, it translated into him wanting Tony badly but he wasn’t about to do anything until he was sure it was his desire and his alone that he felt. Tony deserved no less. He ran a hand over his face and decided he needed just a bit more time.

“Did Tonio know that other girl?” Gibbs asked. Although Abby and McGee were researching the disappearance, he wanted to make sure they found the right girl so that the small pile of bones had the right name when she was laid to rest. 

Tony thought for a moment. “Miranda Holmes,” he said quietly but his eyes seemed very far away, as though he was listening to someone else speak. “Gantry felt he had to protect what was his so he killed Sarah rather than let Luther have her. Killing her must have set something off in him because he killed Miranda and then Tonio because he was a witness. But Tonio knew, somehow, that he wouldn’t have stopped. That’s partly why he began haunting him. Revenge and he knew Gantry would have kept on killing young girls,” Tony said, finishing the sad tale.

There was that phrase again, linking Gantry and Winslow through past and present. He shook his head but then Gibbs’ breath hitched in his chest as he thought of generations of Gantry’s and Gibbs’ continually vying for the same women. It made his heart lurch and he found himself grateful that Shannon had had a choice and that she had chosen him. No lumberjacks for his Shannon.

Gibbs nodded, grateful that they had, hopefully, closed the circle. Needing to lighten the atmosphere, he thought of one more question. “Why such an ugly dog?” he asked the younger man who remained deep in thought. He was gratified when Tony broke out in laughter.

“Luther always thought that Tonio was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen,” Tony answered with a slight blush. “It would frustrate Tonio that when he tried to talk seriously with Luther, Luther would just sit and stare at him. He wouldn’t actually listen,” Tony said with a chuckle but then sobered. “Tonio needed to keep you safe. Somehow he knew that if he didn’t intervene when you tried to run away, his and Luther’s chance would be lost. Was it precognition? Some ghostly magic? I don’t know. All I know, all Tonio knew, was that he had to keep you safe,” Tony said and then started laughing.

“What?” Gibbs asked.

“Tonio figured that if he came back as a beautiful dog, you wouldn’t listen to him either,” Tony said, still laughing. 

Gibbs joined him in their laughter but knew that he, too, thought Tony was just as beautiful as Tonio had been, maybe even more so. In that moment he realized that what Luther felt for Tonio had nothing to do with what he was feeling for Tony. He stepped closer to Tony and put his hand out to lightly touch Tony’s face. Tony’s laughter died away as a look of wonder crossed his face.

“Tonio’s got nothing on you,” he said softly. 

“Gibbs? Are you sure?” Tony asked, hope lighting his features.

With a smile, Gibbs helped Tony stand up and then gave him a soft kiss. Even though they wouldn’t be able to do much due to Tony’s injuries, he was determined that Tony would know that yes, he was sure.

“It’s Jethro, Tony,” Gibbs said, ending the kiss. Coffee forgotten, they made their way to Tony’s bedroom.

Here’s hoping Goggle Translate is right:  
* I love you, my precious little one. You read so well for one so young.  
** I love you, too, grandmamma. I’ll come visit you in Italy as soon as I can.  
*** We love you and we’re waiting for you.  
**** I am here, my love


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I truly hoped you enjoyed reading this story. I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews. You've truly warmed my heart. I hope everyone has a safe and happy Halloween.

Late Sunday morning, Gibbs picked up the last of his things and set them down by the door. He’d drive the Challenger home while McGee and Ziva drove home in the rental they’d picked up earlier. Abby was already gone, having left bright and early with Pacci.

“Dad, I need to tell you that I’ve been up to Grandpa’s place a few times,” Gibbs said quietly when his father joined him next to the newly replaced storefront window. “Took over ten years, but I did get married again after Shannon and Kelly died. Didn’t last. None of them did,” Gibbs said.

“None of them, huh?” Jack asked.

Gibbs looked down as he felt the stirring of both guilt and shame at his failure. “Tried three times,” he admitted.

“Let me guess, son. Were they all redheads?”

Gibbs laughed softly. “Yeah.” His father knew him well. “Went up to the cabin after each one, tried to take care of the place while I was there. The fourth time was just this last weekend. That’s when I started having those nightmares.”

“That Tonio must have been a handful in life,” Jack mused. “He certainly proved to be a handful in the hereafter. A lot like Tony out there, I’d guess. Don’t worry about the cabin, though. I already knew you’d been up there,” Jack continued in a mildly exasperated tone. “A blind man could’ve seen that the place was being used, and not just used like a stranger would use it. That place was being taken care of. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you fixed the bedroom doorframe and the rail around the porch. That was good work you did there, son.”

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. Of course his Dad had known.

“I just kept hoping you’d swing by and say hello,” Jack added softly.

Guilt again flooded through Gibbs. “I will from now on, Dad,” Gibbs promised which made Jack smile.

“That’s all I ask,” Jack said with another smile.

Gibbs looked at his father, again seeing the signs of aging that he’d missed because of his bastard ways. “Dad, about that day – I…” Gibbs began, feeling the need to finally bring up the subject of the events at Shannon and Kelly’s funeral.

“No, son,” Jack said quietly as he placed a soft, warm hand on Gibbs’ own. “We were both laid low by what happened. I should have at least mentioned that Arlene was going to be there, a stranger to you at such a bad time. She was just worried about me traveling alone. She was a good woman, a good friend.”

“Was?” Gibbs asked, feeling even worse than ever. 

“Yeah, about five years ago now,” Jack said sadly. “I just never thought about what it would look like to you.” The men stayed silent for a moment, each lost in the memory of that day.

“I am sorry, Dad,” Gibbs said at last, “about so many things.”

“Me, too, son,” Jack sighed, “me, too.” Jack patted the back of Gibbs’ hand and, in that moment, Gibbs realized his father had never held his reaction against him. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He blinked a couple of times against it and then raised his chin. He would do better by his father.

Apparently reading Gibbs’ mind about changing the subject, Jack gestured through the window to the three young people standing by the Challenger. “You think they’re cold out there?” 

Gibbs just shook his head. “Naw,” he answered although his gaze never strayed from the younger man leaning so casually against the Challenger despite the sling and cast. He could see Tony chuckling, no doubt at the near-panic on McGee’s face which was verified when he lip-read McGee’s stuttered suggestion that he not touch Gibbs’ car. Tony ignored McGee and got comfortable as though he had every right to be there. He does, Gibbs realized with certainty and then had a brief fantasy of Tony leaning against the car wearing a pair of tight faded cut-off jeans and nothing else. He cleared his throat and looked back at his father. “Gotta leave soon,” he said.

“You’ll be back?” Jack asked needing confirmation. The tone of his voice made it seem as though the question had been asked out of idle curiosity but Gibbs knew better. A quick glance at Jack’s face confirmed the look of hope in the faded blue eyes. 

“Yeah,” Gibbs said. “Was thinking maybe Christmas.”

“Good,” Jack responded with a broad grin. “Tony’ll be glad to see ya.”

Gibbs just shook his head and turned to look back outside. Ziva said something rather flirtatious judging from her body language and Tony threw his head back in laughter, his bright white teeth shining almost as much as his eyes. Gibbs felt his jaw tightening in anger. Just what the hell did Ziva think she was doing? Not only was Tony his, he knew for a fact that she was getting serious with that CIA agent, Ray Cruz. His thoughts were interrupted by an impatient huff.

“You’re sure not doing this town any favors, Leroy! First Gantry and Soren and now Tony…”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked at his father. “Dad…” he blew out a breath in exasperation. He hadn’t even asked Tony yet, but found he wasn’t surprised that his father had already figured out his plan to offer Tony a job with NCIS.

“Well, young Jasper’s been Gantry’s second long enough. I suppose he’ll do fine,” Jack mused before stopping and looking at Gibbs. “And I’ve known for a long time you had leanings like your great-granduncle Luther,” Jack said and then smiled. “Don’t think I forgot about you and Billy Laslow out behind the shed.”

“Jeez, Dad…!” Gibbs exclaimed while Jack just continued to smile, but then the smile dimmed a bit.

“Leroy, Shannon was a fine woman, one of the finest, but you know she’d want you to be happy and so do I. Son, love is too precious a thing to be picky about the details,” Jack said with finality. 

That statement floored Gibbs but then he gave a huff of laughter and watched his Dad turn back towards the window, the subject obviously closed. Well, at least he knew he had his father’s blessing.

“Gonna snow some,” Jack said a few moments later. “Pick up the phone when you get in, let me know you made it alright.”

Gibbs smiled; his reaction to the paternal request completely different from what it would have been not that long ago. “I’ll do that,” he said and then reached out to hug his father. The slight stiffening from surprise which melted into a strong return hug made Gibbs’ smile even wider. A few moments later, he was out of the door and walking towards his people. 

\--------

Tony laughed again at McGee’s reddened face that had nothing to do with the frigid temperature. The man was just too easy to embarrass. Tony decided he needed to tell Gibbs to work on thickening McGee’s hide. And speaking of Gibbs, Tony noticed his very stealthy approach behind his two team members. Oh, this ought to be fun, Tony thought.

“Why are you still here?” Gibbs barked. Tony could see the subtle signs of Gibbs’ amusement at the corner of his sexy blue eyes when the two agents jumped and spun around in surprise. Tony laughed out loud and then both his and Gibbs’ amusement grew when Ziva shot an angry glance at him for failing to give any indication of Gibbs’ arrival. Tony figured Gibbs probably amused himself that way quite often.

“W –we were just leaving, Boss,” McGee stuttered out quickly and then turned back to Tony while reaching out to shake his hand. “I hope to see you again sometime, Tony.”

“Sure thing, McGoo,” Tony said shaking his hand.

“Uh, it’s McGee,” McGee answered, his confusion obvious.

“Of course it is,” Tony said with a smile before turning to Ziva. He took her hand as well but instead of shaking it, he lifted it and bent his head to drop a kiss on it. “Take care, Officer Dah-veed,” he said with his most charming smile. He’d had fun flirting with her, both of them knowing it was only a game.

“And you as well, Tony,” Ziva answered with a saucy little smile which made Gibbs roll his eyes. 

“Go! Now!” Gibbs ordered. McGee practically ran to the car while Ziva sauntered off with a final dark-eyed look over her shoulder. 

“They’re a handful,” Tony said as he watched the agents drive away.

“That your professional assessment?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. “McGee’s green but he has a sharp mind and crazy computer skills. Build up his backbone a little and he’ll shape up to be a fine agent. Ms. David, on the other hand, needs a little bit of smoothing down. She’s smart, deadly, and crazy beautiful, but she’s also arrogant, head-strong and blind to her own faults. They both need to work at being team players.”

“You up for the job?” Gibbs asked.

“Hmm, me working for you,” Tony wondered out loud. “Well, we’re going to have to talk about the head-slapping thing but, let me think… She is beautiful.”

“Yeah, but I’m telling you right now, she’s off limits, Tony,” Gibbs growled before turning to face him fully. Tony didn’t move a muscle except to relax even further against the beautiful muscle car. He understood that the warning was real but now was the time for truth. 

“Okay, and what about you?” Tony questioned innocently. “Are you off limits, too?”

Gibbs answered by putting his warm hands on Tony’s face. Leaning in, Gibbs captured his lips in a sweet kiss, one Tony found to be filled with both an answer and a promise. However, Tony needed to be sure.

“Wait a second,” Tony said with a laugh. “You’re a rules guy. Aren’t there rules against this?”

“Had a rule, but I just realized that sometimes I can be wrong,” Gibbs said, his blue eyes proclaiming his sincerity. “Want you with me, on my six at work and at my side off the clock. I’ll need to work on getting you into the next short session of FLETC, though,” Gibbs said and paused to clarify, “Federal Law Enforcement Training Course.”

Tony felt a thrill run through him. What Gibbs was proposing would be tough, but he had to give this a chance. But what about Jack? He didn’t really want to leave him behind but the small town life suddenly didn’t look too appealing without Gibbs in it. 

“If I can get it all set up, I’m thinking you’ll be done by mid-December and then we can spend Christmas here, with Dad,” Gibbs said as though it was final but Tony could see the hope in the blue eyes.

So, Christmas, hmm? If he said yes, Tony could honestly say that it’d be the first Christmas he ever looked forward to… Oh, what the hell, he thought, this job was with the Navy, right? Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead…

“Damn right,” Tony said as he moved in for another taste of the warm, firm lips and decided he was hooked. “And every vacation and holiday we can make it work.”

“Then that’s a yes,” Gibbs stated once they’d pulled apart. 

Tony smiled as he envisioned his future at the side of Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. “Oh, yeah,” he said and grinned.

The End


End file.
